My Point Of View
by Dana Daidouji
Summary: Thanks to the family business, 17-year old Tomoyo follows her mother to England. There she finds Hiiragizawa Eriol and her life begins! (Edited)
1. Getting Acquainted

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on Card Captor Sakura characters created for the manga books and anime series, which I do not own in any way. I hold no claim on any commercial brands and models mentioned in this story. The mention of names and facts of the United Kingdom's Royalty is not intended to ridicule or offend. I am not making any kind of profit from this story. Please note that this disclaimer applies to all of the chapters of this story and therefore will not be rewritten.

* * *

**Chapter I : Getting Acquainted**

* * *

"Dear journal;

My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. A seventeen year old teen currently living in the gray, chilly but aristocratic and refined London.

The reason?

Mom needed to move here for a year to settle up a branch of Daidouji Toys and I decided to follow her.

Why?

It's just that things in Tomoeda are not that good for me anymore.

Family members?

Well there's just Daidouji Sonomi (my mom) and tons of maids and bodyguards who are already part of the family. I also have a grandfather but I don't see him _that _much… I don't know why, though I love him dearly. Mom said that he has secluded himself inside that summer-house since Nadesiko-san (mom's cousin) died, it was a terrible loss for him… And for dear mom as well.

The reason of all this?

I decided to start a journal and write down my memories so my elder-self can laugh her head off reading this pathetic nonsense… No offence dear diary since you know as well as I do that my life kind of sucks right now." With my chin resting on my palm I play with the purple-ink pen trying to think something else to write. "Tomorrow is my first day of my last year as a school girl in a whole new school with a different language and a different school system. I bet this is going to be a pretty busy one. We have lots of things to do and my extra-curricular activities are included. No matter what I just can't live without music and arts.

One of the reasons that I've decided to move here with mom is to try different things and set up new goals and challenges. I've lived all my life (or at least the past seventeen years) in the beautiful town of Tomoeda. Of course I had a happy childhood but things are no longer what they used to be. You'll see, many years ago when I was eleven, I used to tape Sakura-chan in her card capturing days using the costumes I designed exclusively for her. People could say that I was, in someway, obsessed with her… Perhaps in love. After years of thinking and analyzing I've concluded that I love her, yes, but as a dear sister (in fact we are second cousins) and my _infatuation_ was all about because she was the one who truly cared for me (besides okaa-san) not for my social status but for who I am.

We shared beautiful days, weeks, months, years together and I'm very thankful to her. One day, a boy with chestnut hair and fiery brown-reddish eyes came into our lives (more precisely _hers_) to claim the Clow Cards she had under her will, and I knew at that mere instant that she wouldn't need me as much as before anymore." I write, blinking quickly to prevent cold tears from falling, unconsciously, "and I felt alone. I played matchmaker with them and succeeded since now they're the favorite couple in Tomoeda High… That made me incredibly happy but still alone." Glancing at my wristwatch I realize it's time to sleep.

"So, no matter what I'll try to enjoy this year in Europe, meet new people and have new friends… That's my resolution!

Yours,

Daidouji Tomoyo."

I turn off the silver-plated desk lamp with a _click_ and head towards the comfy and inviting bed nicely covered with soft-lilac cotton bedspread and white sheets with a plum blossoms pattern on it. Wrapping myself with the duvet and lying in a comfortable position I gaze at the moon, perfectly viewed through the ceiling to floor window and can't help but smile at the beauty mother nature created. Staring so deeply at the glowing sphere, my eyelids become heavy and I can no longer keep my eyes open. Giving in into tiredness I lose consciousness and get transported to dreamland, surrendering myself to Morpheo's charm.

* * *

_Namida ga ato kara afuredashite  
Saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no  
Ikanaide ikanaide koko ni ite  
Sora e hikari kakenukete-yuku..._

In the background, I hear _Yubiwa_ sung by _Sakamoto Maaya_ being played by my Hi-fi stereo system signaling it's time to get up. With lazy movements I manage to get out of bed and rubbing my half-closed eyes I make my way to the bathroom. I take a hot shower for there's nothing better than to wake up early in the morning and be greeted by warm water on your bare skin. I'm done after fifteen minutes and walk across the big bedroom in our two-floor penthouse. In the walk-in closet I search for my new uniform and start getting dressed. A white blouse covers my upper-body while black and burgundy scotch fabric (like a tartan) covers my lower-body from the waist to some inches above the knees. I also have a tie made of the same fabric of the skirt. Tight, black socks and a black jacket with the school's coat of arms neatly embroidered on its left, frontal and only pocket; gives the last touches to the elegant school uniform.

Looking at my reflection in the body-length mirror I decide to tie my hair into two pigtails with black hair ribbon. Applying lip-gloss with extra E-vitamin (my lips tend to get flaky from the cold) and grabbing my deep-purple Outdoor backpack I head towards the kitchen. Going down the stairs I realize how tired my legs are because of too much shopping, unpacking and all the things that come along with it. The first thing I see when I enter the kitchen is okaa-san's head slightly hidden behind the newspaper.

"Ohayo kaa-san!" I say and give her a peck on the cheek.

She stops reading and smiles at me saying, "Good morning Tomoyo-chan, how did you sleep?"

I drop the backpack on the floor and have a seat at the breakfast counter. "Like a baby." Giggling all along, taking a toast while a maid fills my glass with fresh orange juice.

"I'm glad honey… Are you nervous about your first day at school?"

I can feel a light tone of concern in her voice. "Just a little… I shouldn't have problems with the language but European people are far much different than Asian people so…"

Mom doesn't let me finish but understands what I'm trying to say. "Don't worry baby, you're such a lovely young lady… I'm sure everybody will like you." She smiles tenderly at me, pride in her blue-purple eyes.

I smile back, biting the toast to then take a sip at the juice. "Arigato, kaa-san."

"There's nothing to thank me for…" She gives me a last smile and resumes reading whatever article that got her attention.

I eat my bacons, toast and eggs; drink my juice and take some sips of my coffee to then declare breakfast done. Looking at the clock in the wall I realize it's time to go if I want to be early and ask for some info and stuff such as schedule, teachers' names, available clubs, special rules (if they have any), etc.

"I must get going," lifting the rich-purple backpack, "have a nice day kaa-san!" Giving her a quick kiss on her stylish hair right before exiting the kitchen.

"Good luck sweetie!" I hear her say from the kitchen when I'm halfway across the lounge.

Mr. Smith greets me at the condominium entrance with a kind smile on his handsome face. He does a curt neck-bow and proceeds to open the car door for me with a white gloved hand.

"Good morning Lady, are we going to school?" He asks with a deep British accent.

"Morning!… Yes, you're right," I say cheerfully with my own acquired British entonation which I picked up from my English private teacher who was an old lady native from England.

"Right away…" He says and closes the door of the black Maybach 62 after I got in.

Bright green foliage and dark-brown trunks gets my attention during the ride. Some gray clouds are moved by the wind and mix with the pure white fluffy ones, creating an interesting contrast with the baby-blue sky. One can smell some humidity in the air and it's quite cold outside. The pavement is damp and the drivers are conducing their vehicles carefully.

My eyes wanders from one side to side and I realize there's a traffic jam further ahead. Mr. Smith sighs bothered because I'm going to be late, and so will he to pick mom up. I just find a more comforting way to sit and relax my muscles while smiling comfortingly so he can see me through the rear-view mirror.

"Would you like me to put some music?" He asks kindly. He knows my liking of music.

"That would be lovely!… Thanks!" I say contently. Did I mention that I love this man? Music fills the interior of the vehicle trough the speakers and I can't help myself but sing along with the artist. I can see the smiling reflection of Mr. Smith.

It took us half an hour to get out of that traffic jam. I sigh in relief and glance at my wristwatch. Horror fills my eyes… I'm late. The school lies within a mile of the M4 and not far from the M40 and M25 aproximately some twenty miles west of Central London and near Windsor right on the Thames river. However, there is no direct access for vehicles over the Thames from Windsor so those using rides must disembark from the vehicle in Windsor coach park and walk over the bridge and up Eton High Street (a distance of about half a mile) or to get the driver to drop them outside the main entrance to the College but still they have to walk down Eton High Street.

"I'll be here at 1600, is that well Lady?" I hear kind Mr. Smith's voice.

"I'll be waiting for you!" Swinging the semi-heavy bag on my right shoulder. "Do you know mom's schedule for the afternoon?" I want to pay her a visit at the office.

"Ma'am Daidouji has an spare hour at 1700" He replies smiling mischievously.

"Oh, that's just great!" Smirking all the way, "as I said, I'll be anxiously waiting for you!"

"Have a nice day Miss." The old man says and bows.

"You too!" I wave him good bye and watch the car drive away.

Now let me tell you about my school. Eton College was founded in 1440 by King Henry VI. The College originally had 70 King's Scholars or _Collegers_ who lived in the College and were educated free, and a small number of _Oppidans_ who lived in the town of Eton and paid for their education. Today it is a secondary school (the equivalent to an American High School) for approximately 1,290 pupils between the ages of thirteen and eighteen, some of whom are boarders.

In Eton there are twenty-five houses, each one holding up to fifty pupils. About half of the Houses have breakfast, lunch and supper at Bekynton, a large central dining complex; the others have their own chef and their own House dinning-rooms. Every house (whether Berkynton or not) provides also a mid-morning Chambers (short break of twenty-five minutes) snack and mid-afternoon's Tea.

A day at Eton is as follows: 1st school from nine to nine-forty, 2nd school from nine-fifty to ten-thirty, 3rd school from ten-forty to eleven-twenty, chambers at eleven twenty, 4th school from eleven-forty-five to twelve-twenty-five and fifth school from twelve-thirty-five to one-fifteen followed by lunch at one-twenty-five.

There are also a chapel, a library, tennis courts, soccer and many other sport-oriented fields.

Finally I made it to the Principal's Office. I knock thrice and enter the spacious room after I got permission. A middle aged woman is seated in a tall, leather chair behind a beautifully carved mahogany desk. She's a blonde woman with the sharpest and wisest blue eyes I've ever seen. Her eyes literally pierces your soul. Students here might be very frightened of her I suppose.

"Good morning Ms. Lawton, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." Doing a small respectful bow for I can't forget my Japanese education.

"It's a pleasure," she says in an aristocratic demeanor and gestures me to sit down in the also leather chair in front of her desk. I do as ordered, very lady-like. "You are the new transfer student from Japan, am I right?" Looking up from the papers I guess are my profile.

"That's correct." I say looking at her straight in the eyes to show her I'm not afraid.

"Well Miss Daidouji, given your excellent grades, domain of the English language and high recommendations; there's nothing else for me to say than welcome to Eton College." The blue eyes are no longer piercing and frightening but calm and soft. She's smiling!. "Here's your schedule along with your teacher's names, a social events calendar, information about our clubs and an instructive CD-ROM with everything about Eton, FAQ's and code of conduct." Handing me all the material inside of a white manila envelope with the letterhead of the school.

"Thank you very much." Taking the package with a sweet smile.

"You're welcome dear," she smiled a tad bit mischievously, "you must be going now… The bell is about to ring."

"Thank you Ms. Lawton!" I smile and after gathering my things I stand up to exit the room.

Closing the door carefully behind, I fix the strap of my backpack that menaced to fall down at any moment. On my way to the first schoolroom, using as a guide the numbers at the top of each door, I bump into someone. Fortunately nothing escaped from my grasp.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention…" I say masking my embarrassment behind a polite smile, lifting my face to meet the person I had bumped into, only to discover a young man with blond hair and sky-blue eyes. Something tells me I had seen this guy before somewhere. I also become aware of some gasps, horrified looks and merciless glares thrown at my direction.

"It's alright Miss… I can notice you're new here, right?" He asks me in an aristocratic melodious voice. I just smile back at him. What a nice young man!.

"You're right Sir, this is my first day here," I glance at my surroundings where more people is gathering like something big was going on. Maybe it has something to do with the youth in front of me, "would you be so kind as to tell me where room 102 is located?" I decided to ask for I'm getting late.

"I can escort you there… That is if you accept." He offered smiling, with a hand towards me and the other one behind his back, his body slightly bowed like an old fashioned gentleman. A prince in fact.

Okay, now envious and venomous glares are thrown at me like daggers. What is so special about this guy anyway? Glancing at my wristwatch and realizing that otherwise I'll probably get lost and be even more late I decide to take his offer. "I trust my life in your hands, kind Sir." Taking his outstretched hand and letting him lead the way. _I trust my life in your hands_? Where did that came from?… I must have read it in a novel, this language is so much fun to play with!.

Well, if looks could kill, I'll be lying lifeless in a pool of my own blood on the stone-floor. "May I ask for your name Miss?" The boy interrupts my inner thoughts.

"Oh dear! Where are my manners? My name's Daidouji Tomoyo," I say looking at him and then at the perplexed faces in the corridor. I was getting slightly annoyed about the faces I've been getting since I met this man. It's time I decide to know who he is, "may I ask for yours?"

His sky-blue eyes look at me in both amusement and amazement. "I'm William Wales." He replied calmly, almost whispering the last couple of words as if afraid of scaring me or something.

Then I got the hint! _Prince William Arthur Philip Louis_. So he's a prince!

No wonder why everyone acted so weird.

"It's a pleasure William." I said smiling at him like there was nothing out of the ordinary. Yes, I have to be respectful (mostly because all I know besides his name are things I've read from magazines and some books) but there's no need to suddenly become a mindless girl who kisses the land he walks on, says _yes _to whatever he says and treats him like a God or something. He's only a human being who had the luck (whether it is good or bad is not my business to determinate) to be born in a Royal Family with Royal Blood.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replies gentlemanly, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" I reply looking at the door numbers, noticing we're close to our, or at least, my destination.

"What brings you to London?"

"Mainly business." I answer him, a short and polite reply to fill in his lack of information about me, without letting out too much. This is my first day here and I want to be careful and study my surroundings first. I don't want to be distant or cold though; but I'm like in a reserved state for now. I look again at the labels on top of the doors and read _102_. "We're here! Thank you very much for your help, I think I can manage myself from now."

"You're welcome, hope to see you around." He said glancing at his wristwatch, a bothered expression on his face.

I just smile and say _bye_ before he's gone.

Entering the room, I sense nineteen pairs of eyes looking at me full of curiosity. As I said, I'm getting quite annoyed but can't do anything to change that. I'm the _new girl_ after all and to talk and walk with _the_ prince wasn't of much help. I explore the spacious and comfortable room seeking for a un-occupied desk, finding one right in the middle.

Now everybody is murmuring around me so to distract myself I proceed to open the envelope Ms. Lawton gave me, and take out the schedule. I have Mathematics & Further Mathematics for 1st school, Ancient History for 2nd school, Physics for 3rd school, English Literature for 4th school and Psychology for the 5th school.

While I'm sitting there, I feel piercing eyes staring at my back and suddenly chills are up and down my spine. Geez! This person must be very mind powered. I feel the urge to know who this boy or girl is and then turn around to meet the gaze of deep-sapphire eyes that have a uncharacteristic tint of silver in them… Like steel or something. I also can see his lips, because it's a young man, curve into a smirk and those rare eyes smile at me in a way that reminds me of somebody I met many years ago. The boy in question is seated across from me and since we've been submerged in unpolite silence for quite a long time I decide to speak first. "Good morning Sir… Do I know you?" I can't help myself but ask, I have a strong feeling about this guy.

He looks slightly puzzled but smiles nontheless. "Morning Miss… How rude to forget an old friend of yours!" He says with mock horror in his eyes and voice.

Suddenly that selection of words rings a bell in my mind and I'm truly shocked. "Hiiragizawa-kun?" I wonder out loud trying to find in the handsome young men some traces of the mischievous child I knew as Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun.

"Ah, I see you do remember me after all, Daidouji-san!" He replies with a satisfied smile and I smile back. "It's been a while since the last time we saw each other… How's everything in Tomoeda?"

I put all the papers inside the envelope and turn around in my seat to face him more comfortably. "Just great!… Did you know that the cherry blossom and the little wolf are finally a couple?" I hear myself say with lot of enthusiasm, not finding the issue painful anymore. "They've been like that for almost two years. They were labeled _most likely to get married_ by the student body in Tomoeda High."

He looks content and smiles wonderfully showing flaweless white teeth. "Oh I'm so glad for my cute little descendant and Sakura-chan," he paused and added, "and how are you doing Daidouji-san?"

Okay, I could have prevented that but still took me out off-guard. "I'm doing fine Hiiragizawa-kun," I say putting on my brightest smile and he gives me a stern look to then nod, "and you?" This time I can see him stiffen a bit.

"Better than ever…" He says and just then the teacher comes in and asks for our attention.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, today we have a new transfer student among us, could you please stand up and do a brief introduction about yourself so we can get to know you better?" Says the chest-nut haired woman in her later-forties looking at me.

I nod and proceed to stand up, people turning around to see me in total silence, looking expectantly. "Hello to all of you, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, age seventeen from Japan. I moved here due to mother's work and would like to become friends with you!" I speak fluently with a pleasant smile on my lips, looking and memorizing the faces that are in my line of sight.

"Very well then… I hope that you fit in quickly here, is there any volunteer to help Miss Daidouji on her first week here?" The teacher asks eyeing the crew.

"That would be a pleasure, Ms. Browning." I hear Hiiragizawa-kun say and turn around to face him, thanking him with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Mr. Hiiragizawa, you may sit now Miss Daidouji," she pauses and smiles to then take a small clipboard from the table. "Before we start, let me tell you that the registering process for the different clubs are open starting tomorrow morning, please talk to your councelors if you are uncertain about something… Now let's take the attendance."

"Can you show me your schedule Daidouji-san?" Asks Hiiragizawa-kun from behind. I hand him the nicely printed paper and he looks at it for seconds. "Fine, we have the same classes." He says giving it back.

At Chamber time we are seated in one of the many tables in Benkynton Dining House with two tuna-sandwiches and iced lemon-tea.

"I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime?… I can show you around." He breaks the silence and then sips his Nestea® looking at me.

"That would be lovely Hiiragizawa-kun, I would like to go to the movies you know? I want to see Harry Potter so much!" I say, excitement taking over me.

He lifts an eyebrow at me gracefully and smirks. "Sure, what about tomorrow evening?" He asks before taking a bite to his sandwich.

"Settled!" I say and procced to eat my untouched meal.

* * *

At 1600 sharp I find Mr. Smith already waiting for me at Windsor coach park.

"How was your day, Miss?" He asks behing the steering-wheel smiling at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Great, I met and old acquaintance who's going to help me this first week." I say placing the backpack on the floor and stretching my body in the comfortable leather seat.

"I'm glad. Are we going to see the Ma'am?" He said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," I reply lying my head backwards to have some rest, "please wake me when we're there."

"As the Lady wishes." He says before turning on the stereo and placing a CD with soothing tunes.

I close my eyes and fall into a light slumber for almost forty minutes before we reach mother's office located in London's business district. I get out from the car (leaving the deep-purple burden inside) and walk through the automatic glass doors heading towards the lifts area.

"Good afternoon Miss., how may I help you?" Asks a woman who I presume is kaa-san's personal assistant. She has a look of _what is it you lost here?_

"Hello! Could you please tell Mrs. Daidouji that her daughter is here?" I ask with a smile addressing my own mother as any other customer or business associate would do and I see her quiver under my gaze.

"Of course!" She replies looking at an agenda. "She has a spare hour right now, you can get in."

"Thanks!" And I leave. "Ohayo kaa-san! How are you doing?... Lots of work?" I say inside the big office with a wonderful view of the busy city below.

"Hello sweetie! How was your first day?… Yeah, lots of work!" Taking her eyes off the computer screen to see me and I give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"It was wonderful!… I met and old friend from elementary school and he volunteered to guide me and show me around." I explain, noticing a glint in kaa-san's blue-purple eyes… I know what she's up to.

"A _he_? That sure is fast!… How gentlemany of him, I would like to meet this young man some day." She says with a smirk.

"Maybe I can invite him over for dinner or something to thank him for what he's doing for me." Thinking that it is actually a nice idea.

"That would be so nice!… Please inform me with enough time in advance to make sure I'll be there," she says resting her chin on her hands, "are you going to wait for me?" Looking at the clock in the wall.

"If I'm not disturbing…" Thinking about leaving instead.

"Of course not honey!… But I think you'll get bored." Her eyes fixed on mine.

"No, actually I was planning on helping you so we could have supper together!" Taking a seat on a stylish chair in front of her, looking at the accounting books on the opaque-glass top of her desk.

"That's not a bad idea." She gives in, making some space in the filled up desk for me to work.

"So let's get to work!" I declare taking off my blazer and placing it on a chair. She explains everything to me and I pay attention, wanting to be her best helper ever!

I wasn't wrong when decided to come here instead of being alone in Tomoeda. I'm sure I'll have a great time.

* * *

**Tsutsuku**


	2. Hanging Out in London

**Chapter II: Hanging Out in London.**

* * *

"Dear Journal,

Yesterday was a great day! My new school is _big_ and beautiful, though I miss the friendliness of Tomoeda. I met Hiiragizawa-kun who is now my classmate again and I think we'll grow to be very good friends." I finish off writing and smile thinking about what to write next. "I wonder how the love-birds are now? I bet they're having a wonderful time. You know what? Something I don't comprehend is why single people my age feel so depressed. Girls tend to believe themselves worthless and their mind is filled with self-pity thoughts that certainly are not healthy. It's not that you can't live without a man's love. Whatever happened to our self-steem? It annoys me to listen to that kind of conversations in the girl's restroom. They don't seem to think of other things rather than _that_ boy, swooning all the way. There are good looking, handsome men out there but it's not like I'm going to look like a love-sick fool in front of them. There's something called pride, you know?" I frown slightly at the paper in front of me.

"I'm not dating anyone right now and haven't done so in all my life (which could bee scandalous in some girls' mind) but I don't care and actually feel extremely comfortable with my, let's say, freedom. Another thing I don't quite agree with is the popular sentence _I want to look gorgeous for him so he can be proud in front of his guy-friends_." My frown deepens and my lips are gracefully twisted in disgust. "Whether I decide to look gorgeous or not, it certainly will be for my own enjoyment, not for somebody else's. I don't want to be a toy or be showed off around as a prize or something, thank you very much. Whatever their reason is, the main principle of tolerance is respecting each other's ideas whether you share them or not.

Love,

Daidouji Tomoyo."

I close the diary and turn off the lamp before going to sleep. I need to replenish my energy-level for tomorrow. I feel like my strength has been drained out of my body.

Early the next morning I wake up by another song being player in the stereo system.

Why?

Simply because I don't like alarm-clocks and their annoying sound much. I don't find it the least pleasant to be awaken by a loud and high-pitched ringing or beeping sound. Opening my eyes slowly I stretch myself in bed and take off the warm covers, wincing at the coldness in the environment and on the hardwood floor. Must remember to buy a rug this weekend.

I freshen up taking a long shower and brush my teeth, seemingly wide awake at the moment. It doesn't take me much to be dressed in the school uniform and the next step is to decide how to comb my long wavy hair. Staring at my reflection and noticing I'm about to fall asleep in the vanity chair, I grab a burgundy head-band and place it on my head, preventing some hair from falling in front of my face. Ready to go I take the bag and head downstairs to have an English breakfast.

"Morning sweetie! Had a nice sleep?" Asks kaa-san engrossed in her daily newspaper, looking at the economics section I guess.

With heavy steps I make it to the table and have seat beside her. "Ohayo kaa-san," giving pause to cover a yawn, "yeah, I did! But I think I didn't sleep enough." There's another yawn before I can bite the toast.

"I'm sorry honey, I believe you are not accustomed to the hour difference," pausing to drink from her steaming coffee, "but I'm sure you'll get through it soon." How I do love her reassuring smiles!

"Maybe you're right! However, I have to be careful not to fall asleep during class," a pause to drink from my own vanilla-latté. The hot beverage is not listed in my favourite conoctions list but my nervous system needs it greatly. "How do you picture your day?... Busy?" I say biting again the toast.

"I'm afraid so... I don't think I can make it for dinner," she says looking sad. "I'm sorry"

"Don't worry... I know the first months are pretty hard," trying to ease her discomfort, "I'm going to go out today and maybe have dinner. Hiiragizawa-kun asked me out yesterday." Giving it the least of importance.

"Oh really? On a date?" And I can see a _certain_ fire in her royal-purple eyes.

"Nope... Just to hang out and get to know the city." I say waving my hand to dismiss the topic and hopefully any further questions.

"I see... Well, I insist on meeting this gentleman." A smirk playing on her deep-cherry lips.

"I'll make sure you get to know him someday." And proceed to eat my bacons and eggs. They thought it was possible to escape me? Think again!

* * *

Somewhere up in Eton High Street I see Hiiragizawa-kun walking calmly with his messenger bag slung across his back and chest.

"Hiiragizawa-kun!"

"Good morning Daidouji-san! Early as usual." He greets cheerfully with the smile I used to see almost everyday during elementary school.

"Morning to you too, strong habits die hard!" I say jogging a little to catch up with him.

"That's true!... Got any problems with your homework?" Fixing the strap of his bag into a more comfortable position.

"Actually, no... Ancient History is easy compared to Japan's Sengoku Jidai History. Further Mathematics?... Nothing to be worried about." I say beaming at him in gratitude for his concern. "I forgot to ask you something yesterday... How are Nakuru-san and Spinel Sun?" I can almost swear a somber look crossed his features, but he visibly relaxed once I gave him the subjects of my interest.

"They are great! Nakuru is always finding new ways to get Spinel on a sugar-high and he ends up blowing up the house. I have to clean the whole mess up!" He says a little bit indignant about his guardians behaviour though the smile is still there.

"It's good to hear that!" I say smiling at him with memories of the unique creatures floating in my mind.

* * *

"So, those equations are reduced to simple linear equations. Applying said process you should (...)" I hear our Math teacher explain something about the many constants and variables she had written on the whiteboard.

Somehow her voice seems distant and the neat, black symbols are blurred in my vision. My eyelids are heavy and can't keep them open. I hate when this happens!

"Miss Daidouji, I know you are new but since your Math records is one of the highest; would you be so kind as to solve this problem?"

My brain registers my name being called and it's like a bucket full of cold water spills its content over me. My eyes shot open instantly but I can tell that my brain has a difficult time trying to catch up.

I blink twice and manage to smile, standing up to walk over the front of the spacious schoolroom filled with more than a fair amount of whispers. "Of course!"

I take the black marker that had been offered to me and proceed to solve the exercise. Fluid motions guide my hand, that was shaky at first, and the equations are reduced to numbers in the blink of an eye, it wasn't a difficult one, thank God! The last think I want is to make a fool of myself in a half-awake state of mind.

* * *

"Are the plans still up for the evening?" I ask before swallowing a bite of the roost beef sandwich.

Hiiwagizawa-kun puts aside his cup of iced tea and smiles. "Of course!... I'm a man of word." With pride in his deep male voice.

I raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him and we continue to eat our meals in comfortable silence.

It was 16:30 and I just got home. I head directly to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change into more appropriate clothes like a pair of low-cut bleached blue-jeans and a tight soft lavender shirt with two wings printed with purple glitter in the center. I tie my hair in a high-ponytail and apply a touch of purple eye-shadow and lip-gloss. Looking at the clock resting on the desk I realize there's still enough time to do my homework. One of the things I learned during my short stay at Eton is that it's virtually impossible to leave assignments for a later time.

The MIDI version of Moonlight Sonata breaks through my concentration. Without even looking I take a silver-purplish cordless phone and press the _talk_ button. It was our only maid, Marie, informing that Hiiragizawa-kun was waiting for me in the terrace.

Before I can leave the room, I go to the walk-in closet to put on a pair of light blue and lavender Sketchers sneakers and grab a shoulder bag with my wallet, mobile, face pressed powder and bubblegum.

Hiiragizawa-kun wears black dress pants and a navy-blue sweater that really brings out his eyes and hair. He stands up when he sees me, placing down a glass of water on small round table beside him. "Are you ready to go, Milady?"

I giggle at his antics and nod. "Of course, Milord".

We exit Seacon Tower with the disapproving look of my personal bodyguard who refused to let me out without any escort. Nevertheless, Hiiragizawa-kun promised to never let anything bad happen to the Lady and she let us go, eventually. He said later on, while walking along the sidewalk, that he had chosen not to bring his car because this was a tourist trip and I needed to experience by first-contact the beauties, amenities and facilities the city has to offer. I agreed whole-heartedly with the logic behind his reasoning. Besides it'd be nice to get away from any sort of luxury for a while. I had the excitement of a girlscout, dying to know what hides behind each corner.

London sure is a wonderful city, though it tends to rain almost everyday. However, that is no problem as long as you learn to take an umbrella everywhere with you. What shocked me the most was to see how the citizens are used to this, not like in other cities where plans are promptly cancelled when a raindrop falls.

He told me about going to the London Zoo but since it's not funny on rainy days, we decided against it. Instead, he took me to Portobello Road, a kilometre and a half flea-market full of small stands where people shows off their merchandise for everyone to see. It was crowed, and he said it was normal. I noticed lots of fine antiques and pretty things. It was difficult not to get lost among the people in there, but fortunately, Hiiragizawa-kun held my hand tightly and showed me around the place.

Then we headed towards Madame Tussaud's. I couldn't believe just how perfect the statues are. The seemed real! However, besides the pretty things, there were also horrendous statues of torture and death in so many styles. The name of the museum comes from the name of a woman who lived in the VIII century that used to take the heads of the decapitate victims and show them around to then keep them as some kind of trophy. The whole hour and a half was spent with me clinging at Hiiragizawa-kun's arm as if my very life depended on it. Truth be told, that was a very strong, secure and protective arm.

Unfortunately it was getting late and the other places worth visiting were either closed or about to close, so he said something about going to The British Airways' London Eye to get a magnificent view of the city. Once there, all I could see was a giant wheel with little transparent cabins attached to the outside. He paid the fee and we were allowed to get in. Time later the wheel began to move and, honestly, the view was awesome! You could see almost 40 kilometres from the highest spot. I enjoyed the ride very much. It felt so peaceful up there, with the starlit sky so close to you giving the impression that you could touch it with your bare hands.

"Where do you want to have dinner, Daidouji-san?" I hear him say with courtesy and I place an index finger against my chin in a thoughtful expression.

"Mmmm, anywhere would be fine. I'm not feeling like going to a fancy place right now," I say looking at my surroundings, "what about Wendy's?" The thought of a Beacon Champion makes me hungry in no time.

"Very well then." He said smiling at me with amused eyes.

"Thanks for this evening Hiiragizawa-kun. I really appreciate what you're doing for me." I say taking a fry from the paper bag.

"There's no need to thank me. I just wanted you to feel at home. Besides, I enjoy your company inmensely." He said with a charming smile that I'm sure is meant to melt a girl's heart. "You can count on me always. I'm just a call away," and he slid a contact card across the table towards me, "that's the only way to repay your friendliness when I was the foreigner." His deep-azure eyes locked into mine.

We established a mutual, unspoken agreement.

* * *

"Welcome home Lady; good evening Sir.," greets Marie opening the door just when I was looking for my keys inside my bag that, needless to say, appeared to be a mess.

"Thanks Marie. Is mother home?"

"I'm afraid not. Ma'am Daidouji called a few minutes ago informing that she had a last hour meeting and will be delayed."

"I see," I say to myself more than to anybody present, "would you care for tea Hiiragizawa-kun?" Turning around to face the British lad. I wouldn't be the proper hostess mother taught me to be otherwise. Besides, it's nice hanging around the fellow.

"If I'm not impossing, it'd be my pleasure." Again, there's his charming smile.

"You are always welcome here Hiiragizawa-kun," I say giving him a bright smile.

"You've got such a fine example of luxury real state. I must say that the interior-designer truly did it justice." He says after looking around the place, completely at ease.

"Thank you. I decorated it myself." I say while giggling quietly, not bothering to hide the blush I know is there. After so many years of hearing all sorts of compliments, I still find my cheeks turn that embarrassing rosy color. "Would you like a tour?"

"That would be lovely." He accepts and stands up to follow me.

Mother purchased a fantastic three double bedroom penthouse within a beautiful new riverside development. The 20th level penthouse is a landmark on the north bank of the Thames and within walking distance of Canary Wharf's renowned restaurants, shopping facilities and transport at South Quay DLR and CW Jubilee Line.

Natural light abounds this unique penthouse finished in the _Copenhagen style _with floor to ceiling windows providing spectacular panoramic and river views through all the windows.

Glazed doors fade to two large sun deck terraces on either side of the penthouse which are accesible from most rooms. A smart contemporary kitchen and the crisp white bathrooms are finished with frosted glass, chrome, light neutral colors, limestone flooring, and comfort heating/cooling.

Seacon Tower also offers fabulous 24-hour concierge reception with Japanese style fireplace and lift to penthouse with two secure underground parking spaces.

Though it originally had three bedrooms, mother turned the second one into an exact replica of the master beedroom complete with a full in-suite bathroom and a dressing room that looked more like a mini clothing store in my case; while the other room got turned into a spacious study.

Marie informs that tea and pastries have been served in the terrace so we end the tour.

"This is really good tea. You bought it from Japan?" Asks Hiiragizawa-kun after savoring the almost boiling tea.

"Indeed, " I say taking a cookie from the white zen-style china serving tray, "I wanted to bring with me something that makes me remember my homeland. Is there a better option than green tea?"

"I don't think there is. Are these home-made cookies?"

"Hai, I baked on Sunday because kaa-san loves to have tea with pastries." I reply before drinking from my cup.

"Amazing, you have not lost your touch over the years..." He stops to put the cup down on its small plate. "I remember your Home Economics class cakes back in Tomoeda. Everyone wanted to try it... Even some teachers had to queue up."

"You're exaggerating Hiiragizawa-kun." I say giggling a little, blushing slightly at his comment.

"The thing is that you got the point," taking another cookie, "Nakuru would love to try this."

I smile widely at the thought of his female guardian. "I can give you some if you like!"

"I'm sure that she'll be ecstatic!" He said with a twinkle in his deep azure eyes. It's endearing to see the relationship between them. "I'm afraid I must get going now Daidouji-san, it's getting pretty late and I would hate to find the family manor crumpled to ashes," he excused himself after taking a glance at his platinum wristwatch.

"Oh! Please wait while I get you the cookies." I say while standing up to head towards the kitchen. Once there I fill a glass cookie jar to the brim with cookies to then reunite with Hiiragizawa-kun. "Please tell her that these are not meant to be forced down Spinel's throat."

"I most definetely will."

"Do you want me to call ataxi for you? Or I can see if Mr. Smith can drive you home." I offer walking around to find the silver-plated cordless phone.

"There's no need to worry yourself with such petty things Daidouji-san. I'm alright." He said visibly touched by my concern. That much can be told.

"You sure? I don't want nice Hiiragizawa-kun to be exposed to the dangerous London streets at such an hour!" What wrong can it do to call him a taxi anyways?

"I'll be fine. Did you so easily forget that I'm a sorcerer? I can handle everything thrown at me." I can be shoot if that wasn't a smug tone.

"Why Hiiragizawa-kun? I believe your last shred of humility has taken a suicidal leap out the window. You might want to catch it before it's too late!" Adding a panicky tone to my voice and wildly moving my arms to stress out my point.

"Don't worry, I can do without it." He said with his trademark smirk. "Thank you for your company and the tea Daidouji-san. I'll see you in the morning." He said, bowing and kissing the back of my hand.

"There's no doubt about it."

After the door is closed, signaling that Hiiragizawa-kun is gone, I turn on my heels and head to my bedroom dying for a nice soak in the tub and a relaxing sleep. I'm positively drained but happy. It's been ages since I last felt this way.

I'll write to Sakura-chan.

Tomorrow.

* * *

**Tsutsuku**


	3. The Best of Friends

**Chapter III : The Best of Friends**

* * *

"Dear Journal,

It's been almost a month since I landed foot on British land. Let me tell you this has been the most wonderful and rich experience I ever had so far. It's totally different from living in Tomoeda. I love that nice, little town but the environment here has me all intoxicated with its dynamism and life. There are just so much things to do and to look at that it's practically impossible to be bored. I might be fussing a lot about this but what else can I do? I've learned to thrive in the little details. Details are what makes the difference. For me, someone who doesn't have _that_ spicy touch in life, to bask in the little details has become a necessity." It's about time I confront myself.

"I used to fake my happiness all the time and became painfully aware that to do so is a tiring and naughty business. However, practice makes perfect and you reach a state in which you start to believe your own lie. But now I know better! I'm perfectly content with myself, sweetheart or not, and will live life at its fullest. We have such short lifespans and there's absolutely no need to waste the gift of life longing and suffering for what we don't or can't have. Besides, you'll be surprised to know how many things you have that others don't; and I'm not talking about material posessions here."

"About other things, Hiiragizawa-kun is my best friend and a great support to me. Sometimes we unknowingly thread on dangerous paths but we have a mutual agreement now that is going well on us. We won't ask, nor even wonder about our deepest secrets and personal life. It's like an invisible but tangible wall built between us to know where the one ends and the other begins, effectively delimiting our territories, intimacy and individuality."

"Mother asks so very often to meet _this nice gentleman_ but there's always something that prevents us from doing so. Our debate teacher assigned us a project in which we'll work this week and I'm planning on introducing him to kaa-san; that's if she manages to come home before midnight."

"In the previous paragraphs I wrote that I'm content with my bachelorette status, however I still feel a bit blue sometimes. Specially now when lots of relationships are blossoming everywhere. I just hope with all my heart for the flowers to grow strong and stand whatever it might come to them. I'm not an hypocrite. This is the tiredness messing with brain.

Love,

Daidouji Tomoyo."

* * *

With the books already in the studio, I just apply some lip-gloss and slip on a pair of house-slippers (I was barefooted before) before joining my male guest in the study.

"Good afternoon Eriol-kun!" I beam at him. "As punctual as a clock... No wonder you're half British!" Giggling a little at his amused face.

"Hello Malady!... Are you ready to begin?" He asks pulling out some books from his satchel. "Nakuru sends this to you," tossing a bag of chocolates to me.

"How nice of her! Please tell her I said _thanks,_" opening the transparent bag and placing a chocolate bear inside my mouth. "Have you thought about the topic we'll use?" Savouring carefully the sweet, creamy thing. Yup, I'm in cloud nine.

"Yes, of course... I wrote down some suggestions you might like to look at," handing me a clipboard with ruled paper and neat handwriting on it. "Did you do your homework?" He asked in a fatherly voice.

I take seat, indian-style, in the black leather sofa and examine the thing in hand "Well..."

"Well?... What's that supposed to mean Tomoyo-san?" He asked with a stern look. A scary look.

"I didn't have much time with all the club things going on!" I'm quick to defend myself. "Did you already forget I'm the English Literature Club President?" I swear I'm pouting. "However, I managed to do my homework... See? I'm a good girl!" Looking for another chocolate bear to salvage in my mouth.

Eriol just smirks and walks towards me to then place a hand over my head and toss my hair as any parent would do. "I couldn't be more proud of you, my child," leaving my hair all messy.

"I know papa... Now let's get down to work." Combing the purplish hair with my fingers and securing it with some Boby pins conveniently stored in my pant pockets and a pencil I took from the desk.

We decided to use the Clonation as our main topic of the debate assignment because it's very controversial and the discussion between science and religion seems interesting enough to prevent us from slacking off or worse, falling asleep before the task it done!. Eriol did the research in the old way, meaning the books, leaving me with all kinds of modern resources: Internet and multimedia encyclopaedias.

* * *

After almost an entire evening of seclusion in the study room; with just small breaks for the mid-afternoon tea and cupcakes that Marie, my personal saint, kindly prepared for us; we managed to finish up the assignment. We are really fast workers and the best _team_ ever. I used to pair up with Sakura-chan, and she was really helpful, but also easy to get distracted and once she lost concentration it was _really_ difficult to get her back on track.

"Thank God we're done!" I cry out dropping the pencil on stainless-steel with a glass surface (a real pain to clean up, let me tell you) and stretching in the tall leather chair that makes you feel all powerful. Though it looks a little bit stiff, it's very comfortable and fits your body so nicely as if you were held by a lover's arms. "It's not like I resent working with you Eriol-kun but this was _too_ much. I think I'll dream about sheep and cells tonight!" Looking at him with tired eyes.

He just takes off his glasses and places them on the desk, closing his eyes and straightening up in the chair. "Me too... When I read the terms of the assignment I didn't think it would be this troublesome." He sighs heavily and opens his deep-blue eyes, locking them with mine.

God, he surely has beautiful eyes! And just exactly _where_ did _that_ come from? I relax and try hard not to blush at the way he looks at me. Just then I hear the front door closing shut. "I believe kaa-san is home... She finally has the chance to meet the _fine_ gentleman!"

Eriol wakes up from his dreamy state, immersed in his own thoughts to then smile at me, putting on his glasses.

"You should get contacts." I say matter-of-factly collecting the stuff over the desk trying to fix the mess.

"Nah, glasses makes me look interesting." He says with a sly smile and sexy voice.

I just arch an eyebrow. "Whatever you say Mister United Kingdom."

A slender woman with mahogany-brown hair (that under the right light seems red), rich purple-blue eyes and seductive red lips (those are killer lips, I tell you! I almost laughed my head off one day in a Board of Directors meeting. She just smiled the _right_ way and the men became puddles in their chairs!) walked in dressed up in a black, stylish, business suit that brings out her pale skin.

"Good night Sir., hello sweetie... How was your day?... You guys studied a lot?" She greets effusively kissing me atop the head and giving me a one armed embrace. "You must be Hiiragizawa-kun right?... My daughter has told me everything about you!"

"Good night Ma'am, Hiiragizawa Eriol at your service... Such an honour it is" He says bowing gracefully for her. I bet kaa-san is certainly enjoying this.

"My, my... Such a nice gentleman!" She exclaims with content eyes. "I'm Daidouji Sonomi, my pleasure." Smiling at him, who is at her eye level and keeps an aura of distinction around him. These two gill get along wonderfully.

"Tomoyo, dear, we'll have dinner in five minutes... I'll wait for you in the dinning room." Okaasan says moving away from me and I suddenly feel cold.

"The dining room?" I ask confused.

"Yes dear, we have visits so the dining room it is." She answers me and walks out the study, closing the door noiselessly behind her.

"You really know how to make good first impressions Eriol-kun," I smirk at him and continue doing my previous task, "okaasan is loves you." I comment with a playfully voice and he blushes a little.

"Oh really?... I think I love her too. She is a great Lady... No wonder why you are the way you are..." He says looking at me with his famous smile, while taking his books from the pile I collected.

"Is that a compliment?... I feel so flattered. The most sought-after boy in school says such things about me!... I think I won't sleep today because of the impression!" I reply, playing every inch one of his fangirls.

"Very funny Tomoyo-san," shoving his books inside his naval-blue bag, "besides, it's not my fault every girl in school has this kind of _addiction_ towards me." He says with the tone I've long since dubbed _don't blame me because I'm so handsome_.

"Oh shut up!... And it sure isn't your fault to be known as the _heartbreaker_ among them?" Logging off from my MSN Messenger account.

"At least I don't toy around with them." Closing the bag and placing it over a chair.

He's got a point, I must admit. "True," that's all I say to it, "let's go to the dinning room... I'm starving!"

"You know... There's something that keeps on nagging at me... How is it that you are so slim with all the things you eat?" I hear him ask with innocent, fake curiosity.

I frown at him. "What a mean thing to say Eriol-kun!... Well, it's not my fault to be graced with the body of a goddess and a provileged metabolism!" Remembering his previous tone of voice.

He just smirked and followed me to the aforementioned room in completely silence.

* * *

The next day mother just talked about how incredibly this young man, known as Eriol-kun, was and how perfect he was for me. Of course I dismissed the topic before things could get any more embarrassing. I'm glad okaasan understood the nature of the relationship Eriol-kun and I share and seemed comfortable with it.

I told her a little about his life, as a child, and I can tell she felt truly sorry for him. Growing up without parents is hard. She always says she doesn't know how I grew up to be such a perfect daughter without a father and barely knowing my own mother. Our relationship now can't be any better, we are mother and daughter, sisters and friends; but I don't forget who the _boss_ is.

Though I always try to keep my cool, there are times when I lose my mind and say really bad things that hurt her. Who said that being a teenager was easy?... But I can't always hide behind such a lame excuse. So I work hard keeping my emotions in check. To be an Ice Queen (as I've been dubbed) really takes a lot of energy to suppress your rage, passions and emotions but it comes easier and easier once you get used to it and your way of thinking becomes more mental than visceral. It's only then when you know that you've achieved your goal.

However, even Ice Queens have their time to relax and that's what Eriol-kun is to me. I don't need to be defensive or fake in front of him, though I can't seem to let down all my barriers either. It's something unconcious. We understand and balance each other. He makes my life full of pretences lighter and easier to live. When I'm around him is like I don't have a care in the world. That's why I love him so much. He's a balm to my soul.

Nakuru and Spinel also became an important part in my life. The Sun Guardian is like a big brother to me, but then he transforms into your every day pet (though Eriol insists that it only happens with me). He knows how to give comfort, advices and how to disappear when needed. Nakuru, in the other hand, is the personification of _living la vida loca_; but sometimes she has her points and can be very helpful and persuasive. It amazes me how serious she can be about certain matters. She changes from a caring big sister to a cheerful little girl whose only care in the world is keep her pet _Suppi-chan_ in a sugar high.

I can't help but love both of them dearly.

* * *

I was watering the flowers in the terrace when suddenly somebody covered my eyes with a hand making me jump in surprise and drop the watering can half-full with water on the hardwood floor. If not by the scent of this person, I wouldn't have recognized it.

"Eriol-kun! Why would you do that for? Look at the mess you made!"

I only heard his rich, deep laugh and then something like _I got you_ between gasps.

"Please pass me that towel over there... God, you're helpless Eriol-kun!" Taking the can from the floor and placing it on a nearby table. Once I cleaned the mess up the best I could, I turned to look at him, seated at the edge of the handrail with a grin that matched a Cheshire's cat.

"What happened here?" Asked okaa-san entering the terrace with her arms full of papers and folders.

"Nothing, Eriol-kun just scared the living daylights out of me." I answer with both hands on the hips.

"Eriol-kun, don't be a naughty boy!" She says with a straight face though her eyes give her all away.

"I promise I'll be good and don't do that ever again." he replied with his hand over his heart.

"Good!... Now you two please come with me, I need some help." And she walked away.

That evening, the hours before and after dinner were spent in the study room with a stack of paper at either side of us helping mom to work through them. She confides in our judgment and knowledge enough as to let us do some of her paperwork and she even said that we could be very successful in the business world. Obviously she thinks too highly of us and we work hard to not let her down.

She had almost adopted Eriol-kun as her son and Nakuru and Spinel could be found frequently in the penthouse. The same applies for me. When I'm not at home, I'm with him. We _are_ really close.

* * *

"Any plans for tomorrow?" Eriol-kun asked out of the blue after drinking his iced tea.

"Want to go out with me, niichan?" I smile sweetly at him. "I have this meeting at the Buckingham Palace for the English Literature Club." I say with tiredness in my voice. This week has been hell!

"You've got to be kidding!" He says surprised. "I mean, I haven't heard anybody say they have a meeting at _the_ Palace," then a smirk forms on his lips, "I think the Prince has a liking of you." His voice low and daring.

I can't help myself but laugh. Laugh good heartedly. There's no way a person like him might like me!... Well, maybe there could be but I don't care.

"Feeling jealous Eriol-kun?" I reply with my own voice an octave below the normal soprano, making it sound seductive. To increase the effect I bent my head towards his until there are just two inches between us.

For a millisecond I think I saw him nervous but then his cool mask covered his emotions. "Why do you think I could be jealous of you?" A smirk on his lips. "Aren't we thinking too highly of ourselves?"

I remember something said in a movie and reply, "Because you think I'm gorgeous, you want to date, you want to kiss me, and you want to marry me." With a sing-song voice and the sweetest of all smiles.

He smirks evilly but then drew back. "I think the cholesterol of your daily, unhealthy, dosis of chocolate has finally clogged up your brain." Turning his attention to his Snickers chocolate bar. As if he's one to talk! "What is it you have to do there anyway?"

I sit down again. "Well, since we are studying United Kingdom's greatest poetry of the Victorian Era he offered the Palace's library and the help of one of his personal tutors." Opening my M&M package. What can I say? I'm a confessed addict!

"I see..." His voice seemed distant, though that must be my imagination "Wish you luck, who knows and maybe Your Majesty likes you enough to be her grandson's fiancée." There's that sly smirk again.

"Yeah, who knows?" Smirking back, immersed in the pleasure of good chocolate.

* * *

**Tsutsuku**


	4. Aristocracy and Other Things

**Chapter IV : Aristocracy and Other Things**

* * *

I toss and turn in bed trying hard not to wake up but after five minutes, give up. Opening my eyes slowly, for they seem glued, and then narrowing them to get a better glance at the LDC panel of the stereo system. It reads three in the morning.

I moan in disgust at the hour and cover myself in the duvet to keep the comfortable cocoon of warmness. Though I close my eyes again, I can not drift back to sleep and that irritates me because I know that, if I happen to fall sleep again, it'll be hard to wake up at seven in the morning.

Deciding to do some things in order to get groggy again I get up and turn on the laptop to work on some assignment, but my eyes seem to be as open as saucers even when the work is boring as hell. Dismissing the thought of working until dawn and then be like a zombie the entire day I put in on hibernation and walk towards the now cold bed, tucking myself again in the covers.

I have a black teddy bear named Benji-kun that has two bandanas with the Japanese red sun and some kanji's on it. One is white and the other is black. I take off the black bandana from poor Benji-kun and tie it up in front of my eyes as a makeshift sleeping-mask, hoping agaisnt hope for sleep to overcome me.

Still, it takes some time before I lose consciousness again.

* * *

In the background I can hear some melody played by something; the stereo perhaps. I untie the bandana and open my eyes with much effort, refusing the urge to get back to sleep.

As expected, it's hard to wake up.

Gathering a lot of self-control I make it to the bathroom to take a shower and freshen up. Some thirty minutes later I'm done and dressed up in the school uniform. After combing my hair in two braids with some locks of hair fashionably out of its grasp I apply some lip-gloss and head down to have breakfast.

I smell in the air the aroma of hotcakes with honey syrup.

As always, okaa-san is seated at the head of the kitchen table, hiding behind the huge newspaper. "Morning sweetie, had a nice sleep?"

Sitting down and suppressing a yawn I manage to say "Mmmhmm."

"Woke again in the middle of the night?" She asks lowering the newspaper to see me straight in the eye. Her sentence is more a statement than a question. Motherly concern displayed in her royal-purple eyes.

"Hai, though I don't know why," the reason is really beyond me, "God, I hate when that happens!" Taking the plate with three hotcakes pilled up that Marie was handing me and mumbling a _thanks_ in the process.

"Maybe you are anxious or even excited about something..." Venturing to know what the problem is all about.

"I really don't know okaa-san," adding a generous amount of honey flavored syrup to the steaming breakfast. "How is your schedule today?"

"Not too busy, which is unbelievale. Though I need to plan a party to honor our partners and associates," returning her attention to the news, "tell Eriol-kun that he's invited, excuses are not an option. If he dares to refuse, I'll be very _mad_ and he doesn't want to get acquainted to my _evil_ side." An evil-like glow was all around her as if to prove her point.

"Okay," taking the fork and knife to start eating before cools down, "by the way, I'm going to the Buckingham Palace after school so don't be alarmed if you don't find me at Eriol-kun's place," an estrategic pause and I've got all her attention, "of course I'll take my personal bodyguard with me, even if I don't think it's necessary," just the picture of me arriving at a _royal_ residence with a female bodyguard straight out of a James Bond movie in tow makes me shiver, "there must be plenty of security." Placing a bit of the hotcake inside my mouth and chew it carefully, savoring the sweet flavor.

"There might be, but none of them has the duty to protect what I value the most and that's why you'll take Higurashi-san with you." Her tone and overall demeanor held no room for arguments.

I just nod and continue eating.

* * *

"Are you really going there Tomoyo-san?" I can hear Eriol-kun ask in the middle of the noisy dining house.

"Yes, I'm going... Want to come with me?" I say as if I were going to Sakura-chan's place instead, placing the tray with the meal on an unoccupied table.

"I can't... You're the only one invited. It's not like you go there and say _look, I brought somebody with me,_ who knows how many arrangements were made just to get you in there." Doing the same and having a seat in front of me.

"You're right," and somehow I find it a bit ridiculous, "okaa-san is throwing a party for her new business associates and partners and she wants you to be there." I inform him while spooning some chicken créme soup.

"I can't find within myself a reason to not obligue mother's wishes. I'll be there, just tell me when." Don't be surprised about him labeling my mother as his. It's a common occurrence for him. Mother was delighted.

"I don't know the date but I'll keep you informed. It's not like you can refuse anyway. She wanted me to make clear that you better be there or else you'll be up close and personal with her evil side. Believe me, you don't want that." I say mimicking kaa-san's voice and attitude early in the morning watching how he swallowed hard.

"Thank you for the advie. I'll take it to heart." Drinking from his iced-tea.

"If you have any doubts, ask Kinomoto-sensei. He knows better than anyone else." Giggling a little at the remembrance of the Tomoeda Elementary School Spring Festival some years ago.

"The thought of doubting you hasn't crossed my mind." And then we proceed to eat in blissful silence, at least between us because the cafeteria was noisy as ever.

* * *

"There you are!"

I turn around to see the owner of that powerful voice and making eye-contact with a tall, blonde young man who I recognize as _just_ William.

"Hello darling! I was just gathering my things to look for you." Giving him a bright smile.

If you've walked in Eton's grounds I'm sure you've heard how much of a shameless flirt I am; most specially straight from the mouths of the _we love William_ _fanclub_. It couldn't be more far to the truth. That's just how he inspires me to react to his aristocratic demeanors.

"Good!... Are you done? Because our ride is already waiting for us outside." He says with an adorable, white smile to then look at his watch and his expression changes to one of pure horror. "Dear Lord! Grandma _hates_ to wait for us at tea time, we better get going dearest." Stuffing an impatient hand in one of his pockets.

"Sorry, I'm done!" Walking by his side "I don't want to be the cause of your disgrace."

We walk side to side (there's no reason for me to be behind) through all the corridors and down Eton High Street, passing some very pissed off groupies of dager-glaring girls. If looks could kill, I'll be six feet under and my mother certainly would not appreciate that.

After some ten minutes walking, a known figure (to me) can be seen. In fact, that's Higurashi-san, my personal bodyguard.

"Your mother personally talked to the Royal Intelligence Service and arrangements were made to put you under the protection of your personal bodyguard." William explained at my bemused expression.

Mother is really someone who knows how to get her way and won't give up until she accomplishes what she wants.

"I told her not to worry about me." I say quietly, smiling softly at kaa-san's over protectiveness.

"But parents are not easily satisfied when referring to their children's safety." He replies, smiling at the bowing servant who opens the car door for us... Or rather _him_.

* * *

A huge and wonderful castle proudly stands in front of me and I'm mentally amazed at the power, elegance, respect, history, tradition and solemnity it commands. The black, iron gates are opened to let the Royal Rolls Royce inside and are quickly closed behind us and The Guard of Honor, with their nice uniforms, make a salute.

"Your Majesty is waiting for Your Highness and the Miss in the tea room." Informs the middle aged sort of butler with a sharp British accent.

"Thank you James, please lead the lady to the Intelligence Service." The Prince commands gently.

"As you wish Your Highness," a curt bow and then, "this way, please." Higurashi-san looks at me and then follows the man.

"You might come this way my dear," William says and I just tag along.

I look at my surroundings, discretely marveled by so much gold and master pieces. We come to a halt and beautifully carved French doors are opened to reveal a magnificent room. I can spot inside the little figure of the Queen and my face turns solemn.

"William dear, you're finally here!" Exclaims the woman in a hushed, sweet voice. "Is this the young lady you've talked to me about?" Her eyes are intent on finding my very soul and I fight the uneasy feeling.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty, I'm honored to meet you," voice calm and collected and to then bow gracefully as my governess taught me when I was little during my proper etiquette classes. "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. Ah! lovely weather isn't it... Just perfect to go out on a walk."

She stares at me a little longer and then her rather dull expression softens to reveal a small, satisfied smile. "Indeed... That's why we are going to have tea outside, in the terrace." The petite woman announced and rose from her sitting position to walk towards double glass doors.

We follow her in complete silence to then have seat in a beautiful, garden-style, table overflowing with all kind of pastries, a teapot and three cups of delicate chinaware. "Where's Harry?" The one and only man among us asks to no one in particular.

"He's out due to some Polo practice I believe." Answers the calm voice of his grandmother.

"I see." He replies, placing the delicate napkin on his lap while I do the same.

"Do you like London, dear?"

Okay, that was something I wasn't expecting. The Queen bothered enough to talk to me!. Lifting my head to make eye-contact I began, "I find it charming, though it took me a while to get accustomed to the weather... This is the home of so many wonderful legends, myths and stories... Such an enchanting place to live in." I think that William is somewhat startled.

"William told me that you're from Japan, don't you miss your homeland?" Signaling a nearby maid to serve us tea with an almost imperceptive flick of her wrist.

"Yes, very much I'm afraid," I say looking at the tall trees ahead, "especially my friends. However, as human beings and changing creatures we need to learn how to adapt to all kind of situations and circumstances.Change and transition, the forces that reign the nature I believe. If we don't learn to adapt, then we can't evolve." I finish with a smile directed at the maid that was filling my cup of tea at the moment.

"What a clever philosophy!" She cried out taking a canapé from the fountain. "Now I realize that all the things William have told me about you are true... It's rather difficult to find a fine young lady like you these days." Looking at me with mischievous eyes and I can feel my cheeks blush.

"You honor me, Your Majesty." In the most dignified voice I can come up with at the moment.

"She has become second to none in all her schools, tied up only with Sir. Hiiragizawa, and has the most beautiful voice you'd ever heard." Said William to his grandmother making my blush more noticeable.

It's not everyday that a Prince compliments you in front of a member of his family that happens to be the Queen of all the United Kingdom!

"What a talented young homan!" Time for me to smile and take a canapé. "You should sing for us some time. Later, perhaps?"

My hand stops midway from the pastries tray to my mouth and I smile brightly "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Night found us locked in the giant library surrounded by a lot of ancient books that speak of love, death, pain, sorrow, joy, happiness, nature and all the things that human kind finds worth writing about in fine poetry. William's tutor stayed with us during the whole research process and was very helpful and kind with me.

No matter how busy I was... I always found myself wondering what's Eriol-kun doing right then? Trying to coax Spinel to get down from the Louis V chandelier perhaps?

"I think we're done... We have a lot of information from all these books and documents." I say, breaking the peaceful silence in the room.

"I do think so Tomoyo, let's get everything into its right place or else grandma will be furious." The prince says in jest, but there's a bit of panic peeking from underneath.

"We better get started then!... Thank you so much Sir Robert, without your priceless help we still would be with our noses immersed in these books, and now the poetry legacy is better understood by me and thus the English Literature Club Members." Adding a sweet smile for good measure.

"It was my pleasure to help you." He replied without loosing his uptight demeanor but managing a kind, sincere smile which is enough for me.

Some time later, a maid came to inform us that Your Majesty requested our presence in the Music Room.

* * *

A big wooden door opens to reveal the biggest music room I'd ever seen (besides theaters). Shining pink marble floor reflexes everything that stands on it with the same fidelity of a polished mirror. Huge masterpieces hang from the walls, filling the environment with their unbelievable geniality and splendor. In the very center of the room stands a wonderful, black grand piano that is so shiny it's almost white.

I spot the queen sitting gracefully in one of the comfortable-looking sofas, signaling us to approach her.

"There's no way you could possibly go home tonight without delightening me with your voice, young lady." A motherly smile forms on her peach colored lips.

"I'll sing with everything all I have just for you."

And then I realize that I dropped the innocent _Your Majesty_ words. I'm so dead!

"Very well dear... Do you need somebody to play for you?" I'm sure a musician is at her very beck and call.

"I hate to decline but it's alright Your Majesty." I do a small courtsy and walk forward to the willing to be touched grand piano.

As I sit there, removing the cloth that hides the ivory beauties from the world, I search frantically for a song to play. _The_ perfect song. Just when I was about to dismay, I smiled inwardly.

I found _it_.

* * *

**Tsutsuku**


	5. Feeling all Blue Wedding Rings?

**Chapter V : Feeling Blue… Wedding Rings?**

* * *

Today was a new day and I wake up with the sound of music played by the Hi-Fi stereo system. You know about my alarm-clock aversion, do you? Getting ready for a brand new and exciting school-day I recall yesterday's events.

I'd never dreamt, even in the wildest of dreams, of being in a real world palace, face to face with the Queen or King and having a great time with a real Prince. I remember myself sitting in a grand piano bench ready to play something to please the Queen.

That night I chose the English version of Yasashisa no Tane for I feel completely at ease performing it and it's a song that I can relate well to. I remember translating it with the help of my English tutor and then making the necessary arrangements to fit the original melody.

I got home that evening to find okaasan drowning in a pile of paperwork. It was a difficult sight to bear so I offered my help after changing my clothes for a beige silk nightgown and cleansing my face of makeup and dirt. Smog is pretty bad for the health of the skin.

Consequences?

It's almost nine in the morning and I'm half-asleep.

When I reached school today, every single head turned to look at me. Do I have something in my face? I don't think so. Okaasan would have told me.

Then what is it? I spot Eriol-kun some steps ahead from me and decide to inquire of my sudden attractiveness.

"Ohayo Eriol-kun! How are you doing?" Using some Japanese to change the routine, besides it sounds great mixed with English.

He turns almost immediately to me and greets back with a sunny smile.

"Ever since I landed a foot in Eton, every single person has been looking at me. Do I have something wrong in my face? Am I suddenly in my PJs and not using the uniform?" This is getting more annoying each passing second.

He stares at me for a grand total of one hundred and twenty seconds before breaking into a picture perfect smile for Colgate. "If you call day to night fame a bad thing."

"Surely you jest Eriol-kun." I deadpaned.

"Don't ask me how, but every single soul in here happens to know that you were at the Buckingham Palace yesterday. In fact you are one of the few people that have gone there." He says matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Despair filling me quickly. "I think this will be a long and tiring day." Massaging my temples with the index fingers.

"I thought you were used to people staring at you 24/7" He says with a smile resembling that of a Cheesire Cat.

"And I am!" I cry out. "It's just that I'm going to be like a star surrounded by hungry people from the press and that's tiring!" I say acting as if I actually were some prima donna, pop diva or something like that. At this, his merry, sexy laugh fills the hall.

"My, my, plum blossom... Getting important, are we not?" His voice is teasing.

"Why, yes my British friend... And that makes me incredibly pleased." Adopting the poise, pitch and accent recognizable from those of noble blood.

"I bet it does. Nevertheless, we better get going now Malady. Celebrity or not our teachers won't be pleased with your delay." He offers me his arm to lead me to the scheduled schoolroom.

"You're right My Lord," locking his arm with mine and feeling all warm inside, "It's showtime."

* * *

It's been a week since I went to the Buckingham Palace and I really had a good time there. The Queen, despite what others might think, is not a mean person but a woman who has to protect herself from the hostility of the world _and_ the media, as we all do to an extent in our many, different ways.

I can tell, by reading the DVD display, that is still early in the evening though I believed it was much later. I'm playing at eating ice cream while looking at the 60-diagonal inches plasma screen; but not really paying attention to what is being displayed. My mind is off somewhere else and I feel sad, and a little bit depressed.

All blue inside.

Suddenly, everything turns pitch black and the spoon fell from my grasp to land in the ice cream can. Or so I think, for I didn't heard the usual _clinking_ sound when it supposedly hits the floor. But then, this room has a huge Persian carpet in the TV area.

Oh well.

My first reaction was to scream, but smelling the male scent I came to know so well through the past months I smile, placing the ice cream between my legs to then hold the _stranger's_ hands with mine.

"Good evening Eriol-kun." My voice sounds flat and depressed even to my own ears which is absolutely no good! Now a bunch of question is going to be thrown at me.

"Why, hello Tomoyo-san!... What's wrong?" He said with sincere concern shown in his rich, male voice and I sighed.

"It's nothing really... I'm a bit depressed, that's all." Voice calm and collected to substract importance to the most inmediate matter.

He gave me a stern look. "I don't buy that... Is something the matter?" Softening his gaze and giving me a comforting smile.

I looked at the TV screen trying to avoid him, but his sapphire eyes were digging a hole on me. "Sakura-chan called today." As if it explained everything (which it does) and I sigh, scooting aside so he can sit beside me.

"And?... How is she?" It's obvious that he's trying to feed-spoon the words out of my mouth.

"Great! She sounded so happy!" And even if I tried my best to sound cheerful, it didn't turn out as I expected.

"That's usual in Sakura-chan," I know he's trying to stop me from going around the bush.

"I know, but this time she has extra reasons to be happy... She's engaged to Syaoran-kun." The truth is out in the open.

His facial expression changes and a proud smile reaches his perfect lips. Just what the hell am I thinking?

"That's great news!" He exclaims and pauses to look straight into my eyes before asking, "aren't you happy?"

I look at him offended. "Of course I'm happy! They're my best friends!" He seems hurt and I quickly realize my mistake, "along with you too"

He smiles but then his eyes are deeply concerned. "So, what's the problem?"

I keep silent for a couple of minutes, trying to figure out what makes me so sad. "It's just that I can't help but feel depressed, no matter how happy I am for them," then I remember the ice cream can and take a spoonfull of it, "am I going to be alone forever?" And it sounds more pathetic than expected.

"But you're not alone Tomoyo-san... You have your mother, and you have me, Nakuru and Spinel. Do you want to leave us behind?" I can hear pain and concern in his voice and my heart melts.

"You're right Eriol-kun, I have all of you," I wince inwardly at my stupidity, "will you always be there for me, Eriol-kun?" A lone teardrop rolls down my cheek.

I can see him smile brightly in the dim-lit room and my heart feels better. "Of course I'm going to be there for you, always, even if you don't want me to..." Cupping my face in his warm and soft hands and I think I blushed a little. Shame on me! "Now, on with happier things, look what I got for you!"

I can feel myself smile widely when I recognize the thing that lay in front of my eyes. "That's why I love you so much Eriol-kun!" Throwing myself at him and holding the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets DVD.

"I love you too, my sweet plum blossom." Hugging me back.

"Are you going to watch it with me?" Looking at him with big puppy-eyes.

"Of course!... Unless you want me to leave you alone with that Harry of yours." He says in a rather funny tone.

"Jealous my friend?" With a smirk on my pink lips.

"That's utter nonsense. How could I ever be jealous of a novel character that happens to be a little boy?" Giving away some sort of arrogance and I can't help myself but laugh whole-heartedly.

"Yeah, whatever you say Eriol-kun," between laughs, "let's go make some popcorn!"

"Do you know how many calories does popcorn have?"

I just give him a look that clearly states; _does it look like I care?_ before heading towards the kitchen to prepare our mid-afternoon snack.

* * *

I'm looking at myself in the mirror to see if I look good enough to go out. Today Eriol and I are going to go shopping for some things we need for an art project and maybe I can drag him to this new clothes shop that was recently opened. I'm wearing a dark blue stretch denim skirt that reaches just over the knee-high black point-toed and thin heeled leather boots and a black halter top. My hair is neatly arranged in two loose pig-tails secured with black ribbons. The makeup consists of black-liner, peach blush and vanilla-scented lip gloss with E vitamin. As often, I wear silver jewelry (my personal favorite).

Before I leave, I fill a black leather shoulder bag with the essentials.

"Ready to go?" Asks Eriol from his stitting position in the plush white sofa.

"Yup," and I smile back, "how do I look in this outfit?" And I twirl for him to see.

"You look lovely, but don't forget to grab your coat, it's pretty chilly out there." He says in the only stern voice that makes me feel protected.

"I wont, and if I ever do, I know you'll bring it for me… Wouldn't you?" I say smugly, ruining any attempt at the innocency I wanted to pull.

"Of course. What are friends for but to care for each other? Wouldn't you do the same for poor little me?"

"Don't be so sure… There might be a surprise in store for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mock hurt over his handsome features and I can't help but laugh.

"Just kidding, you know I'll do anything for you, dear friend of mine." Taking the coat from the hanger. I really mean what I said.

"Do you require a ride Lady?" Asks Marie with her lovely accent.

"No thanks, Eriol-kun will drive me, right?" Giving the aforesaid a sweet smile, laying my head on his shoulder and I notice just how comfortable this position is.

"Are you taking Miss Higurashi with you?"

"I'm afraid not. She's with mother right now I believe. Besides mother knows I'll be out with Eriol-kun so there's no need to make a fuss of it." I say while fixing the collar of the black coat. "He won't let anything bad happen to me, as afraid of mother as he is, it just won't happen."

"Ne, Eriol-kun? How does driving feel like?" I ask looking at him while he's shifting gears.

"It really feels truly wonderful. You might not believe it, but I feel free. With all the magic I hold, nothing compares to the feel of earthy freedom. Why do you ask, Murasaki no tenshi?"

"Have you given me a nickname?" I ask him in amusement. Purple angel, I like it!

"It seems so, I think it suits you!" Did I just see a tiny-itty-bitty blush on his cheeks? It must have been my imagination. Yes, that has to be it.

For what I gathered, Clow Reed amassed great wealth in his lifetime which was inherited by Eriol himself for apparently Fujitaka prefered to live a more simple life. It was why the mage's British reincarnation lived large but didn't flaunt it. I know, it's a paradox.

As a real boy, one of his passions is the world of the automobiles, especially the fast cars; and I converge with him in this point for I love cars too. I don't know of any other girl of my standing who shares this interest with me, so I welcomed Eriol's enthusiams with arms wide open.

One day the Londoner found me in the terrace while I was sun-bathing (as ludicrous as it sounds for I don't seem to obtain more pigment from it). He had brought a stack of Car And Driver magazines and explained that he wanted to share his ultimate hobbie with me. I remember the look of utter surprise and disbelief when, instead of a reluctant girl, he found a very interested one and with a bit of knowledge in the matter for good measure.

He's using the silver BMW Z4 a lot lately, but I know that he speeds down the Birmingham A34 flyover in his Ferrari Spider 360 on Sundays at either sunrise or sunset. He said it makes him feel alive.

"I'd like to have my own car," I sigh wistfully while looking at the other cars in the traffic jam, "I want you to come with me when mother gives me permission to buy one." Beaming at him with a hundred watt smile.

"I wouldn't miss that for anything in the world." He looked at me briefly and smiled.

He didn't turn on the radio and I'm dying for some music so I take off a CD from a Pochacco agenda with CD holder and slide it inside the player. I remember him saying that I could take any liberties with his car aside from driving because I wasn't qualified and it was taken seriously by the authorities.

"Have I told you how lucky I am to meet you? You're the best boyfriend any girl could ever dream of!" Fingers softly pressing buttons to adjust the bass and trebble for this particular song.

He smiled dashingly and was deeply moved by my words. I can tell.

We came to a stop in the parking lot of a major Art Supply Center. There were lots and lots of magnificent and colorful tools inside, meant to help artists in whichever speciality. I couldn't take my eyes off the colored pencils, something that didn't go unoticed by my companion who gently pulled me away by the elbow with a warmness only found in caring brothers.

I couldn't stop myself from adding to my shopping cart one beautiful wooden box with over one hundred Faber Castell colored pencils with a marvelous feature; if you added water to them you get watercolors! I also added a 70-sheet sketch diary because I hadn't one before and it was difficult to keep all my drawings in order.

"You just can't help it, can you?" I heard Eriol's voice behind me, his warm breath tickling my neck and a chill went up and down my spine.

"You know me pretty well Eriol-kun," not daring to look at him, eyes glued to some oils and a canvas. "What about we get what we're looking for before I happen to buy the entire store?" with a tone of voice that suggested it was an every day occurrence.

"Yes, we better go." Walking to the papers and markers area after ordering a canvas and some bright colored oils.

For school we bought some long pieces of paper, all sizes of soft tipped markers, some tools to work with cold ceramic and clay, acrylic paint in different colors, texturized paint, brushes of all sizes and a couple of artists aprons. The later only to add to the spirit!

The store operated in a funny way. You order in the different areas according to your necessities and they give you a receipt. When you are done, just head to the cash register and hand to the lady or man all of your receipts or bills and they'll charge you. After you pay for the items, they'll give you everything you bought. I find it interesting and thoughtful because that way you can walk around the entire store and shop for everything without bringing with you all the desired items or pushing a car that might cause some disastrous incidents.

With all our bags neatly placed inside Eriol's car, we head to the shopping mall after my pleas were answered by my wonderful friend!

The new clothing store was full of wonderful and refreshing styles and color-palettes. I went in, dragging Eriol with me so he could give me his opinions during my _try outs_. A sales-lady came to us to do her job, showing us the latest arrivals and trends in women and men's wear.

Two and a half hours were spent there. Contrary to what I expected, Eriol wasn't the bit bored and, or tired with all the changes I did. It seemed like he enjoyed himself there.

"What do you want to do next?" He asked as if I was the girlfriend who must be pleased in every single way.

"I'm dying for an ice-cream and the ones in Happy Time are my faves!" I voice my wants in a very childish, yet lady-like demeanor that made him laugh merrily.

"Very well, your wish is my command." And we head towards the small ice-cream parlor a level above us with our bags. Turns out that Eriol is a fashion-wise guy and takes his appearance seriously. Though you don't need to know him _that_ well to find the later out. His look is always flawless!

So right at this point he can be two things: gay or the _perfect_ guy. He does not tire in shopping sprees (he seems to enjoy them), likes to buy clothes and accessories, is gentlemanly in every sense of the word and sensible (but not to the point to scare you off) though that's only to the trained eye; _and_ knows how to cook.

I've seen some things and believe me when I say that he's _not_ gay.

It leaves us with only option two. He _is_ the perfect guy.

I took a glance at a jewelry store in our way to the mechanical stairs and halt suddenly. The display was full of breathtakingly beautiful jewels but only one got my entire attention.

"Mind if I go in here first?" I said almost absent-mindedly without waiting for an answer since I was already almost inside.

One of the people in charge looked at me for a while before speaking. "Good evening, is there something that caught your attention Miss?" Says a brunette man with a smile that was meant to be polite.

"Yes, actually there is," looking at him straight in the eye, "would you please show me that ring you have on display? The one with square-cut amethysts." Pointing at said jewel.

"Of course Miss." And he goes to do as bidden.

Eriol-kun is casually sitting in the leather sofa, leafing a Forbes magazine in hand.

"Here it is. The ring is made of the purest platinum with embedded amethysts and diamonds as you said." Placing the ring in my hand to look at it more closely.

"How much is it?" I ask him, turning my attention to the sales-man.

"It is pretty expensive Miss, are you sure this is the one you want?"

"Yes, this is the one I want. Money is not a problem." I say firmly to prove it.

"Well, actually this belongs to a pair and we are not allowed to sale it as a single piece," pointing at another ring that looks almost the same than the one I have still in hand, though this one is a bit wider and has tiny, square-cut sapphires and diamonds instead of amethysts; "these are, in fact, wedding rings." I hear him say almost in a whisper.

Wedding rings?

"How much are they?" I already have an idea brewing in mind. This will be perfect.

"Are you sure Miss? Wouldn't you like to look at other jewelry?" Says the young man visibly perplexed.

"Yes, I am." And after hearing a certainly not _cheap_ amount of money (it was a bit scandalous in fact) I hand him the almost untouched Blue American Express to the now astounded man. Now I can't help but smirk, a tiny-bitty smirk.

"Would you want to engrave something in them?"

"Yes please," taking the offered pad to then write down a line.

"It might take a while. You can come back in an hour or so." He says while attaching the sticky note to the box and handling it to a woman dressed in the same bottle green uniform with gold trimmings as him.

"That's absolutely perfect!" Taking back the credit card to then return it to my wallet.

"You ready?" Asks Eriol, who had risen and stood some steps behind me.

"Yes, thank you for waiting!" And we exit the elegant-looking jewelry to resume our little _trip_ to the ice-cream parlor.

When we got to Happy Time, I ordered vanilla and honyed hazelnuts with caramel fudge ice cream and Eriol did likewise. After the lady handed us our orders we walked to an unoccupied table that happened to be just for two. How we managed to balance all our bags without dropping the ice cream or stain our clothes was a miracle.

"You were right; ice creams here are very good!" I hear him say with a delighted expression all over his face.

"Don't tell me you hadn't tried out this place before, ne Eriol-kun?" I reply after placing a spoon full in my mouth and swallowed it.

"Really, Nakuru always comes to this place and then talks non-stop about how good it is." Smiling so tenderly at the remembrance of his hyperactive female guardian.

"Speaking of them, when are you going to bring them home?" I ask filling again my spoon with the white oiishi _cream_. "I miss them fighting in my kitchen and am starting to think that you've banned them from my house."

"I don't know… you know they are _dangerous._" He says with an evil smirk on his handsome face and I laugh.

"Dangerous?... How could they be? Besides, you know I can handle them perfectly fine… I can say they respect me more than they do you." And this is a fact.

"Indeed true… I don't know how you do it." And his brows furrows in deep thinking.

"I think I have to show you then…" Giggling softly. "I've heard that some girls, not to say the entire female population at Eton, are behind you dear… How do you manage them, drooling all over you?" Looking slyly at him.

He laughed good-heartedly. "I don't know, I just do… You know that I'm an old fashioned gentleman and as one, I can't ignore a damsel in distress or break a women's heart," he paused and continued with his ice cream, "and as such, I'm not allowed to give false hopes and therefore I've turned out to be known as a heartbreaker. That, however, is not my intention."

"So, are they all hopeless girls?" I can't help but ask.

"In someway, they are," filling his spoon again, "why do you ask?"

"I was watching those girls and wondered about their relationship with you…" Trying to think thoroughly what I was trying to say.

"Jealous my friend?" The nerve! Using my phrase agaisnt me.

"You wish!" Giving him a haughty look. "It's just that I've found myself thinking a lot about human relationships lately and wanted to ask so that I can complete my investigation." Which is, indeed, the truth.

"Oh… you sure?" And his voice is full of mischief.

"Why wouldn't I be? Now let's finish our ice-cream before it melts away!"

* * *

Forty five minutes later we are back home. Okaasan is still at work and Eriol helped me with the bags. I remember the tiny velvet box in one pretty paper bag and smile.

"Would you like some tea before you leave?" I ask him politely.

"You've read my mind."

We enter the beatiful cosmopolitan kitchen that features shaker cherry wood, cornices and contrasting brushed satin metal handles. An innovative lighting canopy and triangular under-wall lights produce a subtle lighting effect. The kitchen layout is simple but stylish, with an island that doubles as breakfast counter with a Wolf 36" electric cooktop and integrated griller with enough cutting surface. The sink and dishwasher are located in a custom designed furniture flanked by the stainless-steel Sub-Zero 48" Side-By-Side refrigerator and the Sub-Zero 424 undercounter wine storage below the Wolf 30" built-in double oven plus the microwave oven at either side.

Thanks to the high-technology behind the cooktop the water boils in no time. I turned the appliance off and poured the steaming liquid in a teapot with some green tea leaves while Eriol prepared a tray complete with cupcakes filled with chantilly cream.

"I want to show you something I bought in the jewelry," I say after placing the tea tray on the low table in front of the plasma TV, "remember when I went there?"

"What is it Tomoyo-san?" Child-like curiosity displayed all over his handsome features.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" I say smiling fondly at him. He's just adorable sometimes. "Here, open it."

His fingers touch the velvet covered box gently, as if afraid of damaging it. Once it's open, his eyes widen almost unperceptively and I can tell he's confused.

"These are beautiful wedding rings Tomoyo-san," he paused and looked at me with those lovely azure eyes, "what did you buy them for?"

"Mind to look at them closely?"

He carefully takes off the sapphire and diamonds ring and looks at what is engraved inside.

"Do you like it?" I ask and he remains speechless. "It's my gift to you for being such a great friend, always there for me," reaching out to touch his other hand, "a gift just for being who you are."

Those beautiful eyes of his are filled with many emotions that are hard to describe. I'll be lying if I tell you that I know how he must have felt during the years in which we didn't know eachother. Though he had admitted that it often felt lonely and somedays the burden of being blessed with ultimate knowledge was too much to bear. The thought of living in a world where magic was ridiculed and his very existence laughed at and not being able to sufficiently impact somebody's life aside from Sakura-chan's (though it was more of a mission) always managed to torment him on winter nights. He confessed that it felt as if he wasn't living at all, just existing.

And even though I can only relate to his state of longing and loneliness, it would never be to the same extent. No matter how alone I might have felt during my childhood and how painful the loss of my father was, mother was always by my side. She worked really hard to earn her place as CEO and President of father's family business that we inherited; to the point where I was more often than not left to the care of a governess for months on end. But when I needed her, in the most difficult times of my life, she was there.

We looked at each other for a couple of minutes, neither of us blinking at all, sharing a deep connection. I know that he was able to sense my thoughts and I was glad.

I took his left hand and placed the ring in the destined finger while saying, "So, I want to eulogy Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun with a small present whose monetary value pales in comparison to what he's done and means to me." And paused to take off my own ring and do the same. "I want him to have a keepsake of our relationship and rest assured that I will always be there and chase his fears away with the utmost of my capability."

With a tender smile I embraced him tightly and felt moisture on my bare shoulders.

He cried.

* * *

"Tomoyo?... Tomoyo, dear?" I hear a voice and the sound of a door opening in the distance. "Oh goodness! Look at them, aren't they cute?" The female voice asks somebody else but I can't grasp what they're talking about, as deep asleep as I am.

After some soft retreating footsteps the door closes and I snuggle comfortably into my warm _pillow_.

* * *

**Tsutsuku**


	6. Let's Go Party!

**Chapter VI : Let's Go Party! (Special Edition)**

* * *

The soft and gentle sunlight pouring through the floor to ceiling windows wakes me up from my peaceful slumber. Covering a yawn with a hand I open slowly my eyes to greet the awakening world. 8:00AM reads the Sony Dream Machine on my bedside table. I stretch my numb body after 8 hours of uneventful sleep, to then head towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Ohayo okaasan!" I say cheerfully to the impeccable dressed-up woman sipping quietly her morning coffee while reading the newspaper. "How are you?" Planting a kiss atop her head. She smiles at me.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!... I had such a wonderful night" Folding the huge papers and placing them aside. "How about yours?" Before taking a bite at her strawberry jam spread toast

"It was a blissful night." I say spreading my own toast with low-fat butter.

"You remember the party we're holding tonight, don't you darling?" Looking at me in search of any sign of confusion.

"How could I forget about it?" I reply almost automatically. "After all the arrangements we've done"

"Good! A chauffeur from The Metropolitan will pick you up at Eton after your last school beacause Mr. Smith will be busy all day." She says after dabbing her lips with a cloth-napking.

"Don't worry, I've already cancelled my club meetings and extra-curricular activities." For which I earn a nod of approval.

"Okay, then everything is settled!... I want this to be lovely!" She chirped with so much enthusiasm it was contagious.

* * *

As was promised, as soon as the last bell rang dismiss I gathered my things and exited the historic building also know as college. I barely had time to say good-bye to Eriol-kun who was heading towards the library.

Mother decided to hold the business party at The White Room in The Metropolitan, which is among the capital's most enduring design phenomena. A hotel that combines cool looks and cosseting service with a contemporary mindset. The White Room can hold up to eighty people and is one of the most popular venues in the hotel. By day, a glass ceiling floods the room with light, making it lovely for afternoon gatherings.

Taking into account London's absurd traffic at key hours, mother booked a penthouse suite with 2 bedrooms located in the hotel's top floor. I enjoy the fantastic view of Hyde Park when bathing and refreshing for the upcoming activities.

Fastening securely the crisp white robe before twisting and wrapping the hair in an equally white towel I plop down on the plush sofa in front of a Sony 42" plasma screen complete with a Bose surround system.

Now that we moved temporary to England the mother and daughter relationship is much better. We spent some time under a _get to know you_ therapy of sorts and it worked out for the best. I remember myself feeling down months ago when still living in Tomoeda. But since I'm here everything has changed and is brighter in my eyes. I smile more often and do it genuinely. Warmness and care are around me like a blanket and I feel so happy. Seems like all I ever needed was a change of air and some time to get to know me better.

The dress I'll use tonight is a beautiful creation made of champagne silk and lace. It's sleeveless and strapless (which could become an annoyance later on) and reaches the knee with a rather long slit at the right side going from the mid-thigh. The underdress is made of thick silk with a top layer of brocade depicting a delicate flowery pattern that's an inch longer than the underdress. A silk ribbon below the breast ties at the back in a simple bow with the ends trailing down. I simply feel in love with it.

I put on the dress with so much care, afraid that any harsh movement could damage it in an irreparable way. The perfect complement (besides jewelry and accessories) is a pair of chic flat-heel ballerina-like slippers with silk ribbons that criss-cross to the calf in the perfect shade of champagne that are made of satin.

I put on a silk robe after glancing at the platinum wristwatch, expecting a knock at any moment. Mother informed me earlier that she had hired a professional makeup artist and hairdresser from the Lesbia Wong Spa to help me get ready.

The woman by the name of Cristal asked whether or not I had given any thoughts to the hair and makeup and I had to say _no_ because I truly hadn't. My day was busy as hell with all of my schools to even try to find some spare time to think of hairdressing. However, I _did_ make a point in telling her that I wanted something easy but elegant for my hair and something not over-done for my makeup.

"You certainly have wonderful hair; thick, voluminous and silky!" She said after placing her tool-box on the table along with a handbag. "I'm going to blow-dry it first. It'll be easier to work with that way."

I just sat and relaxed my muscles for I knew this would take quite a long time. She divided my hair in easy-to-handle sections and secured them with pins and clips to then begin to blow-dry it. Using masterfully both hands, one for the dryer and the other for the brush, she managed to finish her task in half an hour. In the end, my hair was straight and longer with the trademark curls nowhere in sight. I liked its neat appearance.

"We could weave a loose French braid or a high and stylish pony-tail," she paused and walked around me to gauge the many options, "maybe a French twist will do… What do you think?"

"I really don't know… The twist?" I said without a single clue.

"Yeah, that's the best choice so the precious features of this dress show. We wouldn't want to hide your back and cleavage from the guests, would we?" She reasoned, looking for some items in her handbag.

Another half and hour went by and the results was a gorgeous hair-style. As she said, my hair was now in a neatly done French twist. However, there was not a single trace of tension in my head. The hair that fell from the grasp of the silver diadem did so in curls that were not overly dramatic and seemed perfectly natural. Bangs framed my face and forehead. It was perfect!

Another twenty minutes and I was all done. For make-up, Cristal applied light foundation on my face and neck and sealed it with translucent powder. Golden and light lavender eye shadow mixed masterfully on my eyelids and the line of the eyelashes was enhanced with black liquid liner while black mascara made them thicker and longer than they actually are. She said I didn't need it at all, but applied it nonetheless. A soft touch of totally tawny soft-pressed powder blush made my cheeks glow permanently by themselves. Due to the tendency of my lips to get flaky, she applied sheep oil lipstick to _perfect the canvas_ as she said, and then tinted them in a nice peach color over which a touch of lip-gloss was added in the center of my lower lip.

I absolutely loved the outcome. The hair and makeup suited the occasion and me nicely. This woman understood, if not what I wanted, what I did not want. I must admit that I was afraid of looking like a clown at the end of this. But luckily, that didn't happen and I must thank God for that.

After Cristal excused herself and left (with her share of _have fun_ wishes) I looked over the many perfumes and ended up chosing my all time favorite, Paloma Picasso by Lancôme. I uncapped the black, flat egg-shaped bottle and pressed the atomizer thrice at different heights to then walk through the scented curtain.

For jewelry I put on a necklace that consisted only of a heart-shaped diamond dangling from a champagne silk ribbon that held tightly, a pair of square-cut diamond earbuds, the platinum and diamond wristwatch, my _wedding_ ring in the left hand and a trio of platinum bracelets around the right wrist.

I was already late, so giving a last check up on my appearance I smile before turning off the plasma screen and walk towards the door.

"Good evening Eriol-kun!... What are you doing here?" I greet with a happy smile after recovering from the shock of seeing him with a hand poised ready to knock.

Is it me or time seemed to stand still for Eriol-kun? He isn't moving and doesn't seem to be breathing either. "Is there something wrong Eriol-kun?"

His unique azure eyes are darkened by something I can't quite name. If he doesn't quit from looking at me that way I'll be officially freaked out. He's about to dig a whole in me!

He coughs softly coming out of his reverie. "Good evening Tomoyo-san… My, aren't we looking stunning today?" There's his charming smile. "I bet you'll get a lot of attention." And the smile turns into a smirk.

"Shut up!" I say, trying will the redness out of my face. "You are dashing tonight as well," obviously my mind is in no state to produce a good comeback, "did mother send you to pick me up?"

"Right as always tenshi," while taking the poise of a dignified princeto offer me his hand, "mind to grace us, unworthy mortals, with your presence Milady?"

The look he gave me is so intence that I can only nod and follow his lead.

* * *

"Tomoyo! You look lovely tonight!" Squealed my mom with such joy and pride that I felt flattered beyond words.

"Thank you mom! You're beauteous yourself, ne Eriol-kun?" Flashing both of them a bright smile.

"That indeed," taking her right hand and kissing it in a gentlemanly fashion, "I have not seen such beauty before in both my lifetimes"

"You're such a charmer," said okaasan with a delighted twinkle in her blue-purple eyes and Eriol only smiled wider. "Mmmm, Tomoyo dear, I've been informed that his Royal Highness has accepted our invitation thus Prince William is honoring us tonight."

"Is he really? That's wonderful!" Glancing at Eriol who graces me with one of his famous smirks.

"Please, take good care of him," she said placing a hand over my left shoulder, "I better be going, there are people who need me." And then she left.

"Are Nakuru and Spinel here with you?" Scanning the crowd of people.

"Yes, near the pastries." He said in a grave voice.

"Should we panic?" I ask, remembering Spinel's hate of sweets and Nakuru's love to make him eat them.

"I hope not." Is all I got from him.

"Let's go and greet some people. We're the hosts, remember? And mother is counting on us to give a good impression," I say and take his arm, "besides we might meet some interesting people and you can blind them with your vast intellect!"

* * *

About an hour of mindless chat with directors, executives, clients and the like; the doors are opened and in comes William with a bodyguard.

"Good evening Miss Tomoyo, you're lovely tonight." The blonde youth takes my hand and kisses it, just like Eriol did when he first met Sakura. "Sir Hiiragizawa," doing a neck bow to show his respects, "the Queen sends her greetings and best wishes. She also says that she'd love to speak with you one of these days." I'm puzzled.

"Good evening," he said with a smile, "please tell Your Highness that I miss her dearly and shall pay her a visit the incoming week." Eriol says with a dignity and poise often found in older people.

"Consider it done," and the Prince smiles at us, "I wasn't aware that your mother was such a successful businesswoman Miss Tomoyo. I must say the news shocked me but I'm most happy about it; otherwise I'll be stuck in a place overflowing with mindless etiquette and petty chit-chat," he paused and let out a relieved sigh, "You're my solace tonight."

In the background, the music was getting louder signaling dancing time, but it seemed that no one dared to.

"May I have this dance?" Asked William, just when Eriol seemed to be planning to do the same. I restrained the urge to laugh.

Giving both males a dazzling smile, I turned to William. "I would be honored." And he leads me to the middle of the spacious room, feeling everybody staring at us; but I paid them no heed.

During twirls I eyed Eriol, only to find him with his eyes fixated on me and a cold shiver went up and down my spine. He didn't look angry, annoyed, bothered or upset but perhaps jealous and at that moment I inwardly yelled at my senile brain to shut up. There was no way Clow Reed's reincarnation could be jealous of me. In one of the twirls I smiled at him and he had this puzzled look, it was priceless! I bet Li-kun would kill to get such a picture of his _annoying ancestor_. We danced three songs non-stop until we were tired and thus, left the spotlight. But good thing was that we encouraged some couples to dance too!

The three of us had seat in a spare table. I drank the delicious fruit-punch with a touch of alcohol to ease my thirst and so did my companions. Later we entangled ourselves in rounds of debates about politics, business, economics and the like. We proved to have pretty conscious minds about our surroundings and our ideals were pretty much the same. We even came up with a game in which each one of us ruled a country and the others had to make it fail and the interesting things were the strategies you'll pull out to prevent the debacle.

Though those talks were interesting, parties are to have fun, besides; after a whole week of mid-term exams and extra-curricular works, our brains needed a rest. At that time my ears recognized a well-known melody and I instantly rose to my feet.

"Would you do the honors, Eriol-kun?" I said positively beaming. It took him a millisecond to recognize the tune as well.

Tango.

"My pleasure." His lips formed a smirk; but was this a seductive one?

I noticed that there were not many couples as I last recall when I first danced. Fun time!

Our bodies were so close, almost glued to each other, that only one silhouette could be seen if you looked at our profile. Right leg slightly bent forward while the left formed a straight line. Same with the arms with our hands fiercely clasped and cheeks glued. My teeth held a rose that Eriol had created out of nowhere and presented me with.

The music started and, as if on cue, or bodies began to move in an array of intricate patterns. A mixture of feelings expressing themselves in our body-movements. The song carried a heavy amount of passion, hatred and regret mixed together. This is a song I loved and mastered some time ago, and by what it seems, Eriol is a consummate Tango dancer. Who could had ever guessed it?

At one point my leg was entwined with his in a _very_ compromising position. He has such a muscular and firm body! He made me slide underneath him, beneath the space that his parted legs created. I did so and then he grabbed both my hands and dragged me as if I were the most hideous thing in the world. Slowly I began to stand up in a fluid movement as he dragged me. I drew one hand from his grasp and went closer to him. My free hand caressed the wool of his one-button single breasted tuxedo jacket with a shawl lapel, in luscious patterns while my right leg held his body in a secure grasp around the waist. Feeling the fabric of the dress rush against my middle thigh, I know that a _lot _of me is being _exposed _right now.

My British partner found a way out of my dead-lock like grip and bent me backwards in such an angle that my head almost touched the floor with one of my legs gracefully stretched in the air. He then bent towards me as if to kiss me but claimed the red rose with his own teeth instead and straightened both of us up and let go of me to walk away to one corner of the square-shaped dance floor.

I stood there for a few seconds until I began to dance on my own. It was a solo part and I really outdid myself, putting a heavy load of feelings and intensity in each movement. It was time to go near him again so I began to twirl making the silk do the same and I felt my legs bare to the hips. Twirling and twirling I made my way towards him. He held me close and bent me again; one of his hands balanced my weight while his other hand wandered upwards from my ankle to the neck. His touch was burning me.

The song was approaching its last notes and accords (much to my dismay) so he put me down until I was seated in the floor with one leg folded behind. Sprawled on the floor like that I looked as if in the middle of a tantrum telling my beloved not to leave me. With both hands I traced all the way from his ankle to his inner thigh and held it firmly. I raised my head to look at him with glazed eyes and didn't move.

He looked down at me with a despising look, taking the rose from his lips and throwing it with such force that it landed in the middle of the wooden floor.

The song was over.

I blinked twice to recover from the trance and so did he. Offering a hand he helped me up and I straightened my dress. Before we could walk out the now emptied dance floor, the entire room broke into a loud round of applause, so loud it was deafening. We looked at each other and smirked before holding hands and doing a courtsy to everyone.

I saw William walk towards us, holding the forgotten flower carefully in his right hand, aware of the thorns. No one dared to move and kept on clapping for all they were worth.

"Congratulations for such a magnificent performance…" He said kissing my hand and then giving me the rose.

"Thank you…" Was all I could say at the moment, regarding him with one of my brightest smiles to make up for the lack of words.

We moved out of the spotlight and returned to our previous table. Whenever we walked I could feel people looking at us, pointing at us with their eyes for doing it with your fingers is found impolite. We talked and joked trying to give some rest to our bodies. Tango is a very demanding dancing and after the 4min 53sec both Eriol and I were panting, even though that wasn't notorious to everyone else in the room.

"Eriol-saaaamaaaa!" Was the urgent calling of the Moon Guardian and all our heads turned to its direction.

Once she reached our table located in one of the far corners of the expansive room, Nakuru stopped to catch her breath.

"William-kun!" She said to the blonde youth who couldn't help himself but smile warmly at the girl while she embraced him, fiercely from behind.

"Good evening Nakuru, how are you doing?" He asked dropping all kind of formalities. If people from the outside, mainly the press, were to saw this… Well, it would give them a _lot _to talk about.

"Fine, fine… But Master is making me work _so_ hard and Suppi-chan won't eat my delicious cookies!" Said the guardian with a childish pout that looked so kawaii in her womanly face.

William looked at Eriol disapprovingly and the lad put on an innocent face. "Don't you worry my dear… Bring Spinel here and I'll have a few words with him. There's no way a pretty girl like you should suffer in any way." He commanded gently, smiling tenderly at her.

Nakuru smiled genuinely and brightly as she always does but then her face dropped and her eyes darkened. She looked at Eriol as if afraid of telling something but opened her mouth nonetheless. "Mmmm, that's the problem… Suppi-chan is nowhere to be found!"She said in a rather panicked voice.

"Where did you last see him?" Asked Eriol composed, looking straight at his female guardian. I can tell he's afraid of what the outcome of all this might be.

"He was with me and Daidouji-sama… The girls kept on telling how cute my plushie was and how soft he was… And I agree!" Commented Nakuru with a cheeky grin and I smiled at her antics.

"Nakuru?" Eriol's voice dropped a few octaves and sounded dangerous.

"Ooops! Well, I sensed Suppi-chan's aura becoming angered and before anything bad could happen I excused myself and went towards the buffet area." In the way she stopped her speech I could tell something dreadful happened.

"And you, trying to cheer him up, decided that a couple of sweets would do, ne Nakuru-chan?" I found myself speaking and she nodded much to Eriol's dismay while William and I winced at the image of a drunk Sun Guardian.

We all exchanged looks and came to an unspoken agreement. It's time to go on a search party.

Though I didn't ask right away, there were things between William and Eriol that I didn't know but assumed. It turned out that Eriol was somehow close to the Queen of Great Britain and William knew about his magical self and guardians. I now think that if he knows, then the entire royalty must know as well… Or maybe I'm wrong. Anyway, it isn't of importance now that a drunken Spinel is nowhere in sight doing only Lord knows what.

"You know Eriol-kun, wouldn't it be better if you track down Spinel's aura?" I asked and crossed my fingers for it to be a viable option.

He smiled at me but denied it with a swift movement of his head. "Iie Tomoyo-san, it wouldn't help because in the state he is now, his aura is wild, unfocused, showing different patterns that are tricky to track down… Even though that's a way to find him, it doesn't offer any improvements" He explained while we all walked across the room, scanning its length in order to find Spinel.

No such luck.

Suddenly, a dark blue blur zoomed towards us with a cloud of dust trailing behind him. There he was heading towards the sweets that were in the other side of the room.

Nakuru was the first to react, running behind him and receiving odd looks in the process. "Eriol-kun, okaasan…" I couldn't put my worries into words but he understood.

"I know." He acknowledged in a serious demeanor that was so unlikely of him. Sure he was serious but not _this_ serious.

Just when Nakuru was about to claim victory, Spinel had eaten everything that was there and quickly flew somewhere else.

Oh my God, the tiny blue-ball was taking now people's sweets, even if they were eating them! Thank Kami-sama he was fast enough so it was really hard for human eyes, specially unfocused, to see.

"What about we go in different directions?" Said William with worry in his voice.

"That's the best thing to do, but first…" Eriol's eyes became darker than usual and time seemed to literally stop. "Now, we can catch him without getting suspicious looks. Let's go!" He finished and we nodded.

"I wanna eat _more_ sweeeeets!" Chirped a very drunk Sun Guardian, flying randomly looking for any leftovers.

Eriol ran after him but when he was about to get him Spinel flew higher and Eriol couldn't reach him. Nakuru was running after him as well but the cat-like creature made a sudden twist and she missed him. William also ran and when he was about to grab his curly tail Spinel unexpectedly turned around and smacked him straight in the face making him fall on his back. It was my turn and I also ran towards the tiny cat and also, when I was about to catch him, something happened and he disappeared from my sight.

Soon we were all running around like a bunch of children trying to catch pretty butterflies. But this time, the pretty butterflies were in the form of a drunk guardian and our flowery field was The White Room crowded with people. It was difficult to follow him because of all the obstacles. We even bumped into people that seemed like solid rocks under Eriol's spell.

Things continued like that and we were way beyond tired. Suddenly Eriol stopped and we followed suit, wondering what had happened. I followed his eyes to see a sleeping Spinel on an empty dessert plate, cheeks tinted with a cute rosy color evidencing his drunken state. The master of such a creature used his magic to make him levitate from his spot and towards his arms. Eriol's eyes softened at the sight of the exhausted guardian and we allowed ourselves to smile in relief.

"He needs to rest… Let me take him up to the penthouse, ne Eriol-kun?" I offered, taking the sleeping cat from his arms and cuddling him in my own. "Besides… After all this exercise I need to freshen up."

* * *

It was about midnight and the room was still pretty much crowded. After I put Spinel to sleep surrounded by an assortment of pillows I refreshed myself and came down to continue paying my role as hostess, much to my mother's delight. I must say that pretty interesting people were among us tonight and that I really enjoyed their chats, even if they were brief given that I had to move quickly from table to table. I drowned in compliments of how quite a lovely, darling, (and the like) lady I was. I was taught that it's impolite to deny the compliments bestowed upon you so I stilled, blushed and smiled. To tell you the truth, my ego-level has risen a notch but I would never let it affect my behavior.

Some time around ten my companions and I decided to dine and wine. During my pacing around the expansive reception room I saw William and Eriol talking to some distinguished people. For what I could see, they were discussing some political issues with a heat and passion openly displayed in their eyes. It was good to know that they were having some fun at all.

"I came across quite a few interesting people here." I said before drinking from my wine. "I'm really enjoying myself"

"Yes, your mother's acquaintances and associates are the very best of London." Said William smiling at me.

"I think everything is turning out just like Sonomi-san planned it… I'm most glad" Added Eriol, joining the conversation.

"You know Tomoyo?... I was remembering the day you went to the palace and sang for us… I wanted to know if you could do it again, tonight perhaps?" He inquired, his clear blue eyes begging at me.

Who could ever think a Prince would ever plea at you? And yes, I told him to drop that ridiculous _Miss_ thing.

"I don't know… Right here?" I said unsure, taking another sip from my wine.

"Yes, here… What's wrong with it?" He said raising a pale eyebrow. "When I came in this afternoon, I saw a piano and there's currently a stage." He said innocently.

"I'm still not sure if it is a good idea at all…" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"Please Tomoyo?... For me?... Besides, you don't _want _to know how pissed off your Royal Highness can get when her grandson is not pleased." He said in mock authority and I laughed good-heartedly.

"Alright, alright… I'll do it… But mainly because you asked so _gently_ for it, okay?" I said and he beamed. "Would you play the piano for me Eriol-kun?" I gave him puppy-dog eyes. "Like old times? It would be too awkward if I walk there and play and sing all by myself" I voiced my fears.

"You know I'll do anything for you." Giving me a charming smile.

So the three of us stood up and walked towards the made-up stage where jazz instruments were (mother had hired a popular jazz band saying that it would add _that_ classy touch). As I was informed, the musicians were taking a brief rest so there was no _moros en la costa_. Eriol had had a seat in the leather bench of the baby grand piano and I sat beside him. William was standing by the piano with his upper-body against the polished surface. On the palm of his hand rested his chin and he looked at us with a content smile. The smile of a child who just got its way.

As Eriol began to hit the first ivory keys, the chatter began to quiet down. Once the introduction melody was over, I opened my mouth and began to sing for all I was worth… Just to please your Royal Prince.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Here goes the first interlude and not a single soul is producing a sound. All that can be heard right now is Eriol's flawless playing. During the short break I looked at William and he seemed pleased, smiling so breathtakingly with that boyish smile of his. I'm sure that any love-sick girl out there would kill to be the object of his stare.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

Time for another brief interlude and the quietness remains. I looked at Eriol, who was focused in the ivory keys. He hits each one of them so carefully, but firmly. He really is a _maestro_.

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_I know now you're my only hop_

My dark-haired British friend finishes off the song and then removes his slender hands from the keys. He looks at me with such eyes and I fight the blush that creeps to my cheeks. Like before, the whole room breaks in a round of loud applause and we bow to thank our audience. Stepping outside the stage we walk towards our table and sit down.

"Thank you very much Tomoyo… Your voice is a gift to the earth." Compliments the charming Prince, flashing a smile towards me.

"You shouldn't say such things… You're going to spoil me." I say playfully, with a smile of my own.

"But he speaks the truth Tomoyo-san… Your voice is wonderful." Says Eriol with sincere eyes.

"Thank you guys!" And I smile at both of them to then drink some of the fresh water.

* * *

Three in the morning and our last guest was leaving. After seeing him go, I excuse myself to retire for the night and drag Eriol with me. Mother said that she needed to settle some things first and that she'd catch up with us in some minutes.

"This was quite the night, ne Eriol-kun?" I say letting out a sigh and covering a yawn with my hand.

"Indeed it was, you seem tired." He remarks the obvious but I'm too tired to begin a word contest with him.

"I'm dead…" I say and yawn again. "Are you going to stay with us?" I ask, giving him a pouting look.

He looks at me for a couple of minutes, deep in thought. "Would you like that?" His playful and ever scheming eyes are serious.

"I'd love that!" And despite the tiredness I break into a sunny smile.

"Alright then…" Waiting for the lift to arrive.

As I believe I told you before, the penthouse suite has two bedrooms (one for mother and the other for yours truly). Nakuru had excused herself and took a still slumbering Spinel back to Reed Manor. I wouldn't have thought that Nakuru's ever-lasting stamina could run out; but it did at around one in the morning.

"Mmmm… Eriol-kun? There's only one room left… Mind to share with a friend?" I asked innocently, inserted the card-key and waited for the lock to open.

He only stared at me, unblinking. The blank look on his face shouted _thinking, thinking, thinking… Information under processing_ and I covered a laugh. After what seemed like ages he said; "Sure, why not?"

Smiling, I entered the bedroom and took my sleepwear from the hand-baggage I had brought with me to then head towards the bathroom and change. Ten minutes later I emerged in my light-blue cotton pajamas that had a snow-flakes pattern on it. No makeup, hair undone… Just me, a tired to death me. I found Eriol already changed into a navy-blue silk pajama that suited his eyes and hair perfectly, making him look even more handsome… If that's even possible. He was lying in a sofa with the pillows and cushions sprawled on the floor. He looked so cute! But there is no way in hell that he's going to sleep in such an uncomfortable position, it might cause him back and neck pain!

"Eriol-kun?" I say shaking his shoulder firmly but gently with my right hand. "Eriol-kun?"

He opens his glazed eyes and smiles at me. "What's the matter Tomoyo-san?" He asks in a tired voice… Poor boy!

"Ne, Eriol-kun… There's no way you'll sleep in the couch… Come with me, let's share the bed." I say in a motherly fashion.

Suddenly his eyes shot-open and he stares hard at me, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Mou Eriol-kun no hentai!..." I said throwing a pillow at him. "I only want you to sleep comfortably… And the bed is big enough…" I said and could tell of my blush if the heat in my cheeks was anything to go by.

"I know Tomoyo-san… I know" He said and continued smirking.

Without another word he walked towards the bed and claimed the left side his. I smiled and followed suit, plopping myself in the right side. I covered us both with the thick and warm white duvet.

"Oyasumi Eriol-kun" I kissed him good-night in the forehead.

He smiled so sweetly at me and kissed me on the cheek. "Oyasumi nasai Tomoyo-san." He closed his azure eyes to the world.

I turned around so my back was facing him and closed my tired eyes, quickly drifting to dream-land and willing to meet the sandman.

* * *

The early morning sunlight floods the room and I'm forced to open my weary eyes and try to focus in my surroundings but cannot distinguish anything clearly because I'm still half-asleep. The merry chirping of the morning birds outside tells me that it must be eight or nine. I turn around to avoid the sunlight and there the cutest thing meets my half-closed eyes.

Eriol's sleeping face greets me and I can't help but smile tenderly. He's so ka-wa-ii when he's sleeping soundly like this! I carefully get out of bed, trying not to startle him and wake him up for it would do no good to my plan.

I look around the room for my schoolbag and unzip it to then take out a Casio Exilim digital camera. Focusing the lenses in the cute, yet handsome youth in front of me I take some photos from various angles. Thank the heavens that the light in the room is quite alright and it's not necessary to use the flash. After placing the camera inside the bag and zipping it again, I walk towards the bed and wrap myself with the warm duvet and bed sheets. Facing the boy so serenely lying in front of me, I close my eyes and in no time, fall again asleep.

* * *

**Tsutsuku**

**Special Note to the B-day girl: **Happy b-day to you, happy b-day to you, happy b-day, happy b-day… happy b-day to YOU! (If you add some rhythm to it you'll get the song!) I hope you like my b-day gift to you. This was specially created for you, my dearest imouto-chan! Hugs and kisses Luvs ya always!


	7. Me & Myself

**Chapter VII : Confrontations with Myself (Me & Myself)**

* * *

"Dear Journal,

It's been a while since I last made an entry, hasn't it? I must tell that wonderful things have happened. I have the best friend anyone could dream of, Hiiragizawa Eriol. To fill you in history I tell you that this young man happened to be the Advisor of the Queen. As he informed me, Clow Reed was Queen Elizabeth's personal Advisor and thus, the responsibility now rested on his shoulders. He has vast knowledge about everything concerning the Royal Family and every tiny piece of historical information there is. Only the most important royalty members know about his background as a sorcerer… Only the ones that need to know, as he said.

There's something that keeps on bothering me during the past couple of months. I'm developing strange feelings and they're freaking me out. I feel my cheeks get warm and flushed. Sometimes I stutter or get shy all of a sudden, and sometimes I melt and my knees go weak! I just can't stand it, it's embarrassing."

I can hear the MIDI version of Moonlight Sonata coming from the silver-plated cordless phone so I drop the purple pen, close the diary and rush to get the call.

"Hello Eriol-kun!" I greet over the phone. How do I know? ID call service!

"Hi Tomoyo-san, mmmm are you busy right now?" I hear his voice and my heart skips a beat.

"Nope, not really… I had just finished my homework and already studied my share for the day." Looking over the desk filled with books and papers.

"Great, Nakuru wanted you to have dinner with us tonight and I just got this new DVD…" He says and I can _feel_ him smirking.

"Sounds tempting… Are you coming to pick me up or should I tell the chauffeur to drive me there?" Walking towards bed and taking a glance of the Dream Machine display.

Seven past-meridian.

"I'll pick you up, I'll give you a call when I'm a block away okay?" In the background I can hear the sound of the keys being picked up.

"Alright, I'm going to change into more proper clothes then." Suddenly remembering that I'm in a pair of _tiny_ jean shorts and a baby-blue tank top. Super comfortable, extra revealing… Must change.

"Oh, I see… Those tiny shorts again Tomoyo-san?" He says laughing in a damn sexy way.

"Yes, you got a problem?" I ask, arching an eyebrow.

"Not really, I don't mind having you clad in those skimpy shorts of yours." His voice dropped an octave and I almost fall in bed.

"In your dreams Eriol-kun… Only in your dreams." Giggling all the way.

"You're so mean to me Tomoyo-san!... I'm going now, bye!" And I hear a door shutting close.

"Ja ne!" To then click the cordless off.

After placing the cordless on the bedside table From the walk-in closet I took a pair of low-cut, tight-fitting black capris and change, thinking that the baby-blue tank-top is fine. I put my hair in a high pony-tail with a baby-blue hair-band and apply a touch of lip-gloss with e-vitamin. Even though I've been living here for more than six months, my lips don't seem to get used to the weather, thus I have to take extra care of them.

I slide on my sky-blue and black pair of Sketchers to then grab one of the many handbags there are in the closet. Stuffing it with my Samsung color cell-phone, the lip-gloss I used, wallet, and Pochacco PC's agenda I decide it's time to go down and pour myself a glass of water before going out… Oh I forgot! I must tell okaasan.

Before going to the kitchen I head to the Study Room to see if mother is in there. I knock thrice but no one answers me so I get in, just to find it empty. In the glass-topped desk the computer screen is showing Windows XP Bliss screensaver and some papers. I turn off the LCD screen and exit the room. Strange, I thought mom was here.

In the kitchen, while drinking my water, I ask Marie for mother and she says that the Ma'am had gone out about fifteen minutes ago to attend to something urgent that showed up in the office. I thanked her and informed that I won't be having dinner here tonight. She looked questioningly at me but once I told her I was going to meet Eriol, she smiled and nodded.

I finished the water and fished inside the bag for the silver-plated cell-phone using speed-dial to contact mom.

"Moshi moshi! Daijoubu ka Tomoyo-chan?" I hear mother's kind voice over the phone.

"Hai, hai… Daijoubu desu wa okaasan… I called to tell you that I'm going to have dinner at Eriol-kun's place tonight, if that's alright with you." I said, looking at my wristwatch.

"Of course honey! Please send my greetings to Eriol-kun, Nakuru-san and Spinel-san… Thanks for calling and have a good night!" She paused and I thought that she was going to hung up when I heard her voice again. "I don't know how long this will take Tomoyo-chan… Please tell Marie that I won't be having dinner as well, okay?"

"Alright mom, but please don't stress yourself out too much." I say, concerned.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be fine and will try my best to finish this before midnight… Bye!" And she hungs up.

I take the phone out of earshot and look at the colorful screen displaying _Mom_ and a cute looking phone. Smiling at it, I press the red, _end_ button and, just when I was about to close the flip of the phone, it starts ringing.

Incoming call: Eriol-kun.

Before I could say something, I hear the caller's voice. "I'm down Tomoyo-san."

"Okay, I'm going now."

It takes me like three minutes or so to get to where he is, parked in front of our condo. The soft top of his BMW is down and the early night breeze is playing with Eriol's midnight hair, making him look absolutely gorgeous. After saying a quick hello to the security guard and giving him a smile, I exit the building. Just a few feet away is my destination.

"Hello Eriol-kun!" Giving him a peck on the right cheek. "I never thought you were going to call today…" Fastening the seat-belt on. I was taught that it's better to foresee than to be sorry later on. Besides, it won't harm me in any way to do that and the amount of time I spend doing it is ridiculously short.

"Are you saying that you didn't want to be _disturbed_?" He inquires with moke hurt, making an emphasis in the last word.

"Mou Eriol-kun! I didn't say that," placing both hands in front of me in sign of innocence, "it's just that I wasn't expecting it, that's all!" Smiling sweetely at him. I'm telling the truth for Lord's sake.

"You better," looking at me with narrowed eyes when we stopped at a red light, "it was Nakuru's idea and she wouldn't let me be if I didn't promise to and invite you over for dinner." His face shows a truly despairing look and he sighs dramatically.

I can't help but laugh at Nakuru's antics. She really knows how to get her way. "I see… So, I must thank Nakuru-chan then… It was her idea after all." Smiling brightly at him.

"Yes, you should…" And if he wanted to add something, that I wouldn't now since his mouth stopped articulating further sounds.

I feel something nagging at me in the fartest corner of my mind. "Do you mind having me around Eriol-kun?" And my voice sounds kind of afraid. "Do I bother you?"

I can feel soft eyes gazing down at me. "Of course not Tomoyo-san, why would you think such thing?"

Color and warmth rise to my cheeks and I look sheepishly at the cars facing my right, avoiding him. "I don't know... Please forgive me."

"No harm done, Tomoyo-san." His hand squeezes my shoulder in a sign of reasurance.

The pop music of the radio station fills our comfortable silence until we reach his house. The word _house_ really doesn't do justice to what he calls home. He lives at 18/19 Kensington Palace Gardens (dubbed by friends and family as Reed Manor) which is to say one of the most expensive homes in the United Kingdom. This five storey mansion has eight sumptuous suites with bedroom, bathroom, sitting room and dressing room. The residence has a basement with a Turkish bath, spa pool, game room, massage slab (Nakuru's idea no doubt. She just loves to be pampered!) and a swimming pool. Also there is a ballroom and a state-of-the-art cinema.

The gates open soundlessly letting us in and he parks the BMW in the driveway just in front of the main entrance.

I just land a feet in the hall when a maroon blur appears out of nowhere and I find myself in a tight bear-hug, squeezing the life out of me. Always count on Nakuru to give you the deadliest of hugs.

"I'm so happy to see you too, Nakuru-chan!" I manage a squeal with the few air that I held within my lungs.

"Let her go you baka, the poor girl is almost purple!" Comes Spinel to the resque, which I greatly appreciate.

"Good evening Spinel Sun." Silently thanking him with a bright smile while trying to fill my lungs with oxygen.

By the way, did you know that you age and die because of the oxygen you breathe? I read that oxygen weakens your cells and they die. Yup, that's true. Ironic, isn't it? If you don't breathe, you die, if you breathe you die too! Odd, odd thing indeed.

"I'm so happy that you agreed to come and have dinner with us Tomoyo-chan!" Says Nakuru in pure, childish delight and I find myself smiling at her.

"You know that I just can't say _no_ to you guys!" And that's the pure and simple truth.

The Hiiragizawa family, to put it on a way, is deeply rooted in my heart. They gave me everything I needed, when I needed it and how I needed it.

"Dinner is about to be in half an hour... I'll call you guys when everything is served." Says the brunnette, fixing her Choco Cat appron.

"Don't tell me you're cooking one of those fancy dinners of yours Nakuru." Asks Eriol, amused at his guardian.

"Of course!" And she breaks into a grin.

"Anything I can help with, Nakuru-chan?" I ask trying to be useful.

"Nope, everything is almost ready, besides; Benjamin is supplying me with all the help I could ever need!" She said and hurried towards the kitchen. Benjamin is the family's chef.

"Surely there must be something that I could do?" And I have to rise my voice given that she's halfway gone. I don't like the sudden thought of being alone with Eriol in his _territory_.

"No, no, no... I'll cook while you have a nice time with our master here!" She waved us off in clear dismiss.

"If that's what you want..." I whispered to no one in particular. Oh dear Lord!

"So, what do you want to do?" Asks Eriol placing his car keys on top of a long and narrow table near the door.

"Mmmm… I don't know, let's see…" Dropping my hand bag in one of the extremely elegant but comfortable sofas there are in the receiving room. "I already thought of something!"And my face breaks into a sunny smile.

"What is it?" He says, unconsciously taking a step backwards.

Did I just make Hiiragizawa Eriol nervous?

"Remember the anime marathon we saw two weeks ago and the decks I made you buy?" I said recapitulating everything to give him some hints of my current intentions.

"Yeah… So, you want to play Yu-Gi-Oh! ®?" He asks with a grin.

"Why, of course!" Clapping my hands in childish delight.

"Ok, then let's go to the game room." Turning on his heels and leading the way.

The Game's Room is a expansive room with lots of board and table games. It has a professional pool table, a chess game with the figures in swarosky crystal and the board in black and white marble. It even has a DDR® machine! Who thought Eriol would play it? But he does and he's very, very good at it. I've tried it before and I'm getting the hang of it. It's a lot of fun! There's a square table that accommodates many board games, from domino to poker and there we settle. He takes out two decks nicely wrapped in their package and hands one to me.

Maximillian Pegasus is all mine.

"You already know the rules, don't you?" He asks opening the instruction booklet and giving a quick glance to it.

"Yes… Just by watching the anime." Doing the same.

"How many life points are we playing? We have to make it short, Nakuru can bounce at moments notice." Trying to hide a chuckle.

"I already thought of it, that's why I think that four thousand life points is quite alright." Opening the plastic wrap that holds the cards.

"Alright then…"

I shuffle my deck and he does the same. We exchange decks to do the final shuffling and return it back to the respective owner. We throw a coin in the air to decide who's going to make the first move and he wins… Maybe I was tricked? He takes six cards from his untouched deck and stares briefly at them.

"Alright… I put this trap card face-down and I summon this monster in defense mode. I'm done." Smiling at me like a Chesire cat.

I take six cards and look at them for a moment…

* * *

It's just past nine o'clock, that I can tell looking at the Grand Father clock that stands proudly in one of the many sitting rooms. I should ask Eriol-kun to drive me home now. It's getting late and I'm getting sleepy. Or maybe I want to get out because I feel uneasy? Somehow I need the security and comfort of my home and my room. I need to think.

How could this have happened to me? I should have known better than to fall in love with my best friend for God's sake! Oh, but I didn't listen to the tiny fire-like-alarms that went off in my head weeks ago. I didn't pay attention to the signals and symptoms, thus now I'm here tangled in a web of my own creation.

Maybe, if I hadn't lost myself in my new façade, in my improved self, then maybe I wouldn't be trapped in the consequences of my own liberation. Because if I had kept running under the path that I followed the past seventeen years of my life, the one that proved to be lonely but comfortable and harmless; then maybe I wouldn't have lived the wonderful moments I had here in London _and_ I wouldn't be dealing with these matters that wrenches my heart and twists my mind so beyond imagination.

I should have kept my cool but no; he had to be here with a unspoken plea for a friend and carefree demeanor that I ended up opening up to him and losing my very heart in the process.

Then now, what am I supposed to do? First, get to my own house, that's for sure.

I close the door behind me soundlessly. The lounge is too quiet. Is okaa-san home yet? That I wonder.

I make my way towards the bedroom barely thinking a thing. I don't like what is happening nowadays in my mind. It seems that I'm not able to focus anymore. I'm not in control of my feelings and emotions and it makes me scared. I've always been in control of myself and my surroundings and this doesn't seem too good for me.

Whatever it is and how I'm going to solve it has to wait for another day because my eyes are self-closing and all this thinking made me tired. All I want right now is a warm shower and a nice bed.

Tomorrow will be another day… Everything is going to be alright.

Thank heavens for the simple pleasures.

I can always hope, right?

* * *

**Tsutsuku**


	8. My Birthday

**Chapter VIII: My Birthday**

* * *

Birds chirping in the distance and early morning sunlight floods the room waking me up most pleasantly. I stir and toss in bed and hide under a pillow from the ceiling-to-floor windows. It's school break _and_ my birthday so, might as well rest a bit longer than usual. Today, the bed is most inviting and I'm in no mood to fight against it.

"Tomoyo, darling!" I hear okaasan's muffled voice through the cherry-wooden door. I emerge from under the covers and pillows while yawning and stretching.

"Come in!" Combing my messy hair with my fingers. I forgot to weave it into a braid yesterday so must deal with the knots and tangles later.

"Oh, honey! O-tanjoubi omodeto gozaimasu!" Says mother rushing inside the spacious room and climbing onto bed to then embrace me in a loving hug.

"Arigato okaasan!" Smiling widely. The sleep-fog already forgotten.

"I just can't believe it, my baby is no a baby anymore... She's a full grown woman!" And when the sun-rays kiss her eyes I can see a couple of unshed tears of joy and pride.

"I'm not a full grown woman... I'm just eighteen!" Giggling at her comment. "You're making me feel like an old, old lady!"

"Well, you're of legal age now and with it comes certain responsibilities but I know that you're mature enough to handle them with no problems at all!" Smiling so lovingly, she can't be any more proud than she already is.

"I know," I said twice in a business-like tone, "the duties of the Anamiya and Daidouji family," letting out a suffering sigh, "I just hope to stay alive!"

"You will, Tomoyo-dear," fondling the mess I used to call _hair_, "I'm sure you'll do more than just stay alive," caressing my cheek with her thumb, "besides, you know that I'll always be by your side, no matter what."

And the long held tears make their way down her powdered face leaving two tiny streaks.

"Don't cry mother, you'll ruin your makeup!" I say to calm her down. Seeing a strong woman such as she crying always gives me the creeps.

"These are happy tears and I don't care if I mess it up. I can always do it again!" Smiling broadly while wipping away the tears. "What are your plans for the day?"

That caught me out off-guard for I really hadn't thought of anything special for today. "Vegetate around the house?"

"I'm so sorry baby, with all the work we've been through we didn't plan something for your special day!" Shame and sadness displayed in her pretty eyes.

"It's alright mom, I don't mind. I'll just have some quality time alone and meditate things a bit." Saying the truth.

I knew the day was coming but didn't move a finger to set up something. I'm used to having only a cake and some candles to blow off in my birthdays. I just don't need, big, fancy parties where I barely know half of the guests.

"I ordered your favorite cake directly from France. It should arrive anytime soon," little details, it's all about the little details, "and downstairs you'll find something for you. I hope you like it!" She finished with a wink and a kiss. "I'm sorry I have to work, however I scheduled my day to work until three in the afternoon so I'll be joining you soon enough!" She added as an afterthought when she was halfway in the hallway.

What is it that awaits me downstairs? I thought of rushing down to find out but decided against it. Let's make the bed, take a bubble bath, dress up (I feel something important is about to happen), have some light breakfast and then, go on a search-party.

* * *

Here I am, wearing low-cut tight, black jeans and a lavender tube-top with the word _angel_ written in white glitter. I have ankle-lenght black socks and my lavender fluffy slippers on. I combed my hair into a Sailor Moon style that reached the middle back. I even applied a touch of makeup.

Marie was a doll! She wished me a happy birthday and arranged a health-concious breakfast for me in the living room that consisted of cereal with yogourt and a fruit salad. I chew carefully each mouthful while watching the morning cartoons in the plasma screen.

In the living room and other areas of the penthouse everything seems to be normal. There are no big boxes with fancy ribbons around. Perhaps mother forgot to bring my gift with her?

I can't help it! I sat down on the plush couch with a _plop_ and pouted.

After a good ten minutes of sulking like a child, the mood to go out got to me so grabbing a CK black shoulder-bag (that I had left on the table the night before) I walk towards the lift (it opens exactly in the receiving room). I unzip the bag and fish for the cell phone to check on the battery life; but before I can reach it, my hand brushes agaisnt something metalic. It feels like keys but there's not the Pochacco keychain.

What keys are these?

I take them out and put them into my line of vision with a slight frown, about ready to go look for Marie. Maybe she found them somewhere and thought they were mine (though she never messes with my personal belongings, most specially my purses) but something caught the light and got my full attention.

A metallic glint. The metallic glint of the Mercedes-Benz symbol embedded in the keychain.

Oh my God!

Wasting no time to get to the underground garage, I bounced towards the two parking spaces reserved to us and a full-fledged smile was brought to my lips.

There, just in front of me and no more than some five steps ahead, was a Mercedes-Benz SL-Class Roadster in _the_ perfect shade of red. I walked around it and traced the lines and curves with the briefest touch of my fingerpads, as if afraid it would vanish. When it didn't, the fingers that held the keychain found the alarm button and pressed.

With a _beeping_ sound the alarm system gave away and the car was unlocked.

"Eriol-kun, you won't believe it! Okaasan gave me a car!" I squealed in the mobile phone as soon as I heard him pick up the call.

"Seriously Tomoyo-san, where are your maners?" He said sternly though I can hear some light chukles.

"Oops, my bad! Good morning Eriol-kun, how are you?" My cheeks were aflame and my voice was giddy.

"I'm fine, thank you; and for what I see, the birthday-girl is feeling very good today!" Giving me that sexy laugh of him. "I called earlier to congratulate you but your mother told me that you were sleeping and I didn't have the heart to wake you so happy birthday!"

"Arigato!" And if I could smile broader, then I would. "Are you busy? Maybe we can meet somewhere and hang out for a while?" Basking in the smell of brand-new leather seats.

He sounded sad and regretful when he said that he was out running errands and that it might take him a while.

"Aw! It's a shame. Well, I guess we'll do it later, ne?"

"Sure thing! Got to go, ja!" And the call was ended.

* * *

It's five in the afternoon and I'm parking my baby back at home. Eriol-kun was right when he said that the feeling of freedom gotten from driving is one of the most pleasurable feelings in the world.

Mother was not home as she promised but I shrugged it off and got upstairs to store the items I bought in my most recent shopping spree. It _is_ my birthday after all!

"How is the birthday-girl?"

I swear I jumped three feet out of my own skin. Eriol-kun, with all of his gentlemanly upbringing just won't learn to knock on a ladies' door.

"Eriol-kun!" I said in a high-pitched voice, twirling around and placing a placating hand on my heart.

"Happy birthday!" He ignored his obvious rudeness and hugged me so lovingly that I blushed against his Tommy shirt.

Okay, I must admit that this hug is longer than those I'm used to and he's squeezing me in such a way that we could fusion together if that's even possible.

Do I mind?

No.

"I'm so happy you came!" I say agaisnt his well-developed chest, inhaling his Armani cologne.

"I wouldn't miss out on this day for anything in the world," he said seriously, kissing me in the forehead, "now come on, I have a surprise for you!" Dragging me towards the door.

"Really?... What is it?" Curiosity getting the best of me.

"If I told you, would it still be a secret? Come on, close your eyes" He says in my ear and his hot breath tickled my earlobe making me shiver.

"B-but I'll trip down the stairs!" I protest. The idea of some teeth missing, a broken nose or being an invalid person for the rest of my life are the least appealing things to me right at the moment.

"You won't because I'll lead the way... Don't you trust me?" He said visibly hurt.

"I trust you... Too much for my own good, that much is certain." Which is the pure truth.

"I'm glad... Then, let's make this the less complicated..." And he sweeps me off my feet and carries me bridal-style.

"W-what are you doing?" I squeak in surprise at his sudden actions.

"What does it look like? Carrying you, what else?" His half-laughing voice is too damn enchanting for my senses to handle.

In almost no time we are downstairs and he puts me back on my feet. "Are you ready?"

"Mmmm... I don't know"

"Seriously Tomoyo-san..."

"Okay... I'm ready!"

"Good"

My eyes opened as if on cue with his last word to find confetis popping out of apparently nowhere and a chorus of warm _surprise_. There are two voices in that chorus that I recognize pretty well... Even if my reason tells me that it is practically impossible.

"Oh my God, Sakura-chan!" Shrieking her name when the realization hits me full force.

"Happy Birthday Tomoyo-chan!" She says in her trademark cheerful voice and holds me tightly.

God I missed her.

"Li-kun!" I say smiling widely at the couple as soon as Sakura released me.

"Congratulations Daidouji-san" Smiling so sweetely it's contagious. He hugs me like a brother would and I feel content.

"Congratulations Tomoyo-chaaaaan!" Says Nakuru in her hyper attitude while shocking the dear life out of me.

"Arigato Nakuru-chan!" She's such a doll!

"Happy Birthday Daidouji-san" Congratulates Spinel in his normal seriousness. But the cat like creature is smiling cutely! Kawaii!

"Thanks Spinel-san" Craddling him in my arms.

After the shock, mother, who happened to be there, told us to go to the living room and get more comfortable. So here we are, seated in the comfy sofas while drinking hot tea with pastries.

"I'm so happy to see you both! How did you make it?" I say, taking a cupcake from the fountain and straightening in my seat, just beside Eriol.

"Well, actually it was Eriol-kun and Sonomi-obasan's idea," began Sakura clearly remembering how it all had been, "he called, made the arrangements and voil�! Here we are!" Sakura was all-smiles.

"Honto ni? Domo arigato Eriol-kun!" Hugging the magician so suddenly that he flinched momentarily but then relaxed. "That was so sweet of you!"

"You're welcome, but remember that it also was Sonomi-kaasan's idea too so she deserves some credit." Giving me his famous smile.

"I'll do that later." Returning the gesture and giving my attention now to the couple.

"Ano... Tomoyo-chan? Why Eriol-kun calls Sonomi-obasan _mother_?" Question marks appearing all over her lovely head.

"You'll see, I met Eriol-kun at Eton and we quickly became best-friends," placing my left arm around his shoulders, pushing him close, "right Eriol-kun?" While looking at him with a huge smile on my lips. So close we are that I better don't think about it. "We are friends to a point where he became a family member, just as Li-kun." I paused and looked at the British lad who had a mild confused look. He looked so cute that I gave him a peck on the left cheek. Out of the corner of the eye I can see Sakura's ayes popping out an Syaoran wore a light frown. "Demo, Li-kun is also part of the family for other reasons than just _innocent_ friendship..." I trailed off and smirked.

They looked like human tomatoes.

"I'm happy for you both," began Sakura who was the first to recover, "when you left, I was worried about your welfare... And I always wondered how Eriol-kun was doing. Now that you've found each other, it's simply magnifiqué!" Clasping her hands together in delight.

"Has he done anything to you, Daidouji-san?" Asked the young man from China and glared with eyes that spelled _pain_ at his ancestor if he did.

"Seriously, cute descendant do you think me capable of doing such a thing?" Asked Eriol with a raised eyebrow.

My chesnut-haired friend glared at him icily for a second. "Yes, indeed"

"You wound me!" Replied the reincarnated sorcerer with mock hurt.

"Like I care Hiiragizawa!" Li spat out, glaring icicles.

"Boys, boys... Quit that, will you?" Sakura said in a motherly fashion.

"Yeah, Sakura is right... We already know that you just love each other," Syaoran looked disgusted and Eriol's smirk grew wider, if possible, "why don't you two, love-birds, fill us in everything that's being going on in Hong Kong?" Sipping my tea as if nothing had happened.

I found out that the wedding arrangements were on hold until they graduate from University because they don't want to rush things and agree that proper education _is_ important. Syaoran is to study Politics due to his position as the Li Clan Leader, one who is said to be the main ruler of China, pulling at the threads of the goverment as if it were a puppet.

The Li Clan is of great importance in Asia and all that responsibily resides now in poor Syaoran's shoulders since he would asume the tittle of Clan Leader once he reaches the twenty-one years of age.

Sakura is planning on studying Journalism there in Hong Kong. She'd hate to live off her future husband and would like something to keep her busy. At this, Syaoran objected that to be a Clan Leader's wife is a full-time job in itself, given that she has to run the many charity foundations and social-related work. Most adequately, the social approach to everything that is the Li Clan. However, he also liked her will to be an independant woman and was a more than welcome support source in her studies when his family found out of her intentions. Li Yelan and the Elders were not too happy about that, arguing that it would clash with the special education that was to be imparted to her. In the end, Sakura had agreed to juggle her university courses and the Clan courses as well.

Always count to Sakura to please every one.

As for Yukito-san and Kero-kun she said that they're doing alright; though the later is wounded by his previous endless supply of sweets kindly provided by me (as he said). Touya-kun is living with Yue's false identity in a studio apartment in Tokyo, close to Tokyo U where both were accepted while Fujitaka-san continued his labor as a teacher.

"Time to sing Happy Birthday!" Said mother with a big smile while lighting the candles.

The sun had long since set and it added to the atmosphere.

I sat in front of the beautifully decorated cake and everybody gathered around me to sing the well-known Happy Birthday song. Soon after I made a wish and blew all the candles successfully! I must say I was left breathless and dizzy.

With our slice of cake in an elegant plate and a silver dessert-spoon we sat in the living room again talking about random stuff. I'm happier now that mother is among us and not working like in the previous years. We are having a marvelous time and I don't want this day to end.

"Tell me Sakura-chan, when are you returning to Hong Kong?" Inquired mother a bit downcast.

"Tomorrow morning," she said nibbling at her spoon, cutely.

"Honto ni? So soon?" I whined inmediately. It's been so long since I last saw Sakura-chan and she's talking about going back.

"Hai... Gomen ne Tomoyo-chan, but our school break is comming to an end and I need to review some material and do some homework," looking at me with her best apologetic look, "I'm very sorry!"

"Don't worry, I understand..." I truly do and I feel okay about it. Years ago this would mean unbearable pain, to see Sakura go, but now I know better.

"Then I suggest for you to retire early tonight. You must be tired and will need all the rest you can get." Said Eriol matter-of-factly after sipping his Pepsi.

"Aw, but I don't what them to go... I don't want you to go!" I turn to face him and he looks surprised. Okay, I admitt that the last sentence was a bit unexpected. I don't know where it came from but I mean it.

"Neither do we Daidouji-san... But it's been a tiring day and you know what a sleepy-head Sakura-chan can be." Says Syaoran good-naturedly.

"Of course I know!" Giggling at our childhood memories. "But it's still early, right? Please stay a bit longer!"

Mother took a glance at her fancy wristwatch and looked at me with a pained expression. "Tomoyo-chan, it's already ten-thirty."

"Let's do this," interjects Syaoran, "since we all know that the girls have a lot of _girl talk_ to do... I say I go back to Hiiragizawa's place and Sakura stays here for the night," looking at his fiancee, "I know that Daidouji-san can lend you some clothes if that's what bothers you." Regarding her with the smile reserved for her only.

"Hai! I can lend you all the clothes you want! And we have some brand-new tooth brush and everything so, there's no problem at all!" Excitement rushing through my veins.

"Alright, then it's settled!" Beams Sakura. "That's why I love you so much Syao-kun!" Giving him a peck on the cheek that resulted on a beet-red Li-kun.

* * *

"Is there something that you want to tell me, Tomoyo-chan?" I heard her say after we were both in our pajamas and sprawled on the queen-sized bed. It might be the light playing tricks on me but I swear there was a weird twinkle in her emerald eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I say completely puzzled. Well, maybe not but I just have the feeling that this is revolving about personal matters here.

"Something about someone?" She asks again with a sly look on her face.

My first reaction was to beging a game of denial but she'll find out sooner or later, so it would be pointless. "Ah, you mean... Something about him?" Getting ready for what is to come.

"Yeah, the _him_ also known as Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun," rolling over and facing me with her chin resting casually on her palm, "you love him, don't you? And no, I'm not talking in a best-friend basis."

"Since when you are so bold? Where is your naïvete?" I say with fake annoyment. "Yes, I'm in love with him... But he doesn't seem to notice for all I know. I think it's better this way."

"That's where you are terribly wrong Tomoyo-chan..." Smiling with understanding.

"What are you talking about? He knows?" I bolt up straight starting to panic.

"No, I don't know if he knows... But I know he feels just the same, so it really isn't better this way." I must look very dumbfounded because she's laugghing very hard.

"How do you know that?" I manage to ask, out of my stupor.

"Well... To be trained in magic really has its advantages," sitting up in bed indian-style, "I can read auras. Whenever he's near you or looks at you, even when he hears you speak or something that involves you," she paused and fixated her eyes on mine, "his aura, which is a steely-blue, transforms and turns into a warm-blue."

"Honto ni?" Mirroring her exact position.

"Hai hai!... I just feel it... It's wonderful Tomoyo-chan!" Placing a strand of honey-hair behind her ear.

"I don't know... What if you're reading it the wrong way and he just has sibling-like feelings for me?" Escepticism taking over me.

Sakura gives me a weird look. "Iie... I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that's not brotherly-love or whatever you mean." Combing her hair in a pony-tail to then let it loose.

"Even if what you say is true... I wont do any stupid thing such as voicing my feelings for him. I'm comfortable just the way I am right now. I don't need to make things complicated or to ruin a wonderful relationship," looking outside at the European landscape, "besides, what If what I think I'm feeling is not what I'm really feeling?... I'll give him hopes that I won't be able to fulfill... And he has had a painful past regarding his love life. I think I'll give time to time and think things over... Yeah, that's what I'll do." Gathering my long hair to braid it.

"If that's what you want to do... But remember something, don't let your mind take over your heart. It just doesn't work that way. You'll spoil things if you think them over and over again. Sometimes it's better to just follow your heart, as cliché as it may sound." Placing a reasuring hand on my right shoulder.

"Arigato Sakura-chan... You're the best friend ever!" Giving her a tight hug. "But please don't tell that to Eriol-kun alright? I don't think I could cope up with a jealous Eriol-kun!" And we break into a fit of giggles.

* * *

**Tsutsuku**


	9. Saturday Night Fever

**Chapter IX: Saturday Night Fever**

* * *

Saturday night. It's been a week or so since my birthday and everything is back to normal. Well, that depends on what is your definition of _normal_. Sakura returned with her fiancé Li Syaoran to Hong Kong due to the end of their summer break, as well as mine. Too bad they only spent here not even a day, but we made it count. Dear Sakura always thoughtful of others. She really helped me that night, in her own simple way. Amazing how her naïveté transformed into such maturity without losing her innocence. She's really something to worship and care for. Thank the heavens for Li-kun.

I'm seated in the study room in front of the plasma screen with the DVD remote control in hand, skipping over Chobits opening for I've seen it over seventeen times tonight. I don't know why but I've been feeling warmer than usual for half an hour, but I'm also cold so I took a blanket from the closet we have here and wrapped myself with it.

School begins on Monday. Say good bye to your lazy days. I'm not somebody who wants to be un-occupied all the time, but to have a day off or two; that's something you can easily get used to, even if you don't want to at all.

Kami-sama I'm burning up! I went to okaa-san to check my temperature because I feel weird and she said it was okay; now I think she was mistaken. Darn soap-operas, always distracting people so! Funny thing is that I never thought mom as a _telenovelas_ lover, but there's this one that has her glued to the TV.

My eyes begin to ache. This is actually something new. Finding my position in the couch uncomfortable and the cold unbearable, I return to my room; maybe it's warmer in there. I didn't know that the stairway was so long! I wish I can make it there on my own; otherwise I'll be missing a couple of teeth tomorrow.

That's not a reassuring thought.

Oh, thank you God I made it alive! I cheered mentally, looking at the flight of stairs below and becoming dizzy. I better get inside and go to bed as soon as possible. Opening the cherry-wooden door and closing it behind me with barely a _click_ I made it inside. Years of _ninja training_ to sneak out the house during the ol' card capturing days has its advantages. One learn how to be as stealthy as a cat!

Ow! I feel so _hot_ (not in that sense. Hentais these days) I close my eyes trying to get some rest and see if the temperature goes down. I swear I must have 40°C.

* * *

What time is it? I wonder looking everywhere with misty eyes. What's this? Am I crying? And it seems it won't stop!

Let's review what your First Aid teacher taught you.

When in a case of fever, the last thing you can possibly do is to medicate yourself. Why? Because you don't know what's causing the fever and if you use the wrong medication, then you will most likely get worse. So, rub your skin to stimulate it to lose the excess of heat. You can also try applying cold cream, like Nivea Milk or something. If that doesn't work, take a cold bath, stay there for twenty minutes and dress with fresh clothes. Don't use any kind of artificial air conditioners. Open one of your windows and use the natural breeze. Place cold parchments in the forehead to help the body to get rid of the heat. If none of that is useful, take a medicine that you're sure is not contraindicated for any illness.

Well, I rubbed myself already and it didn't work. The windows… Well, I opened the blinds with the remote and also the window so I think it is okay; but just one window. The cold bath is another thing since I doubt it's even possible for me to get up right now.

The parchments you ask? I want to keep my life thank you very much! I won't go down the stairway even if my life depends on it. I prefer to die lying in bed than in a jumbled position at the foot of a marble staircase.

There are no other people in the penthouse, aside mother, who could help me given that Marie and Mr. Smith both leave in the evening and come back in the early morning. I would hate to wake up mom because I know just how much she deserves all the rest she can get. Is there something else I can do?

I remember that Eriol told me about this marathon of great ol' movies that the BBC would be broadcasting tonight and how he was planning on spending his last free night watching them. Maybe, if I'm lucky enough, I can reach him.

Decided to try my last resort, I searched the surface of my bed with blind hands until they brushed the metallic skin of the mobile phone.

With a hoarse voice I call his name in the Samsung color mobile and it dials the number by itself.

"Hello? Is something wrong Tomoyo-san?" I hear the concern in his deep and rich voice.

"H-Hi Eriol-kun… Well, not at all… I was just wondering if you could summon a bowl, a towel and some frozen-gel masks for me, in my room. Is that possible?" How I made it to pronounce such a long sentence remains a secret to me. Maybe it was the need to survive.

"What happened Tomoyo-san? Are you sick or something?" And since the background of our conversation is suddenly quiet I assume he pressed _mute_ in his TV remote.

"Mmmm… I'm running a fever right now, but I don't want to wake mother up and scare her to death." Besides, I don't know if I can _even_ make it to her room.

"Are you sure that you're going to be okay? Is it all that you need?" He sounds just like an overprotective father. What a peach!

"Hai! Demo… Gomen for bothering you at this hour Eriol-kun." Really, I should hang my head in shame.

"Nonsense Tomoyo-san, the items that you requested are going to be delivered right away." Was he scolding me?

"Arigato." And I hung up the phone.

Closing the flip and placing the mobile near reach I close my eyes for a brief moment and try to clean my face off all the tears. My face is all sticky-wet!

I see a flash of light and I turn to face it, those must be the items that Eriol said he would summon for me.

"Eriol-kun? What are you doing here?" Somehow my voice manages to sound utterly surprised.

"I couldn't let you alone, seriously Tomoyo-san, your unselfishness is going to kill you someday." Coming closer with the bowl and all the other items inside it.

"You should have stayed home; I can take care of myself!" I cried out. "What about the movies marathon?"

"Please allow me the benefit of the doubt," while having a seat on the edge of the bed, "oh and there's no problem! We have the same satellite company so I can watch my movies here while I keep and eye on you." And he smiles so sweetly!

"Oh I hate this; I don't want to be a burden to you!" Am I pouting? Oh God.

"Cut it out, will you? Who said you were a burden anyway? I'm here on my own free will so keep quiet and surrender to me now!" Adopting the poise of a strict father. "Have you been crying?"

"Of course, because of this stupid fever that gets my eyes misty and won't leave me alone!" Using the cuff of my blouse to dry my face.

"Shhhh… Alright baby-girl, relax now that your daddy is here." He says brushing aside the hair that fall in front of my forehead with his slender finger.

I can't help but giggle. "My daddy? Dear Lord Eriol-kun!" Shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Yeah yeah, you can say anything you want, but only because you're sick… Now, where's the remote?" Placing the frozen gel mask in my forehead.

"Hmmm… It's over the desk." Pointing the direction with one lazy finger.

"Alright." Making it levitate and come to his out-stretched hand.

"Ara, ara… Aren't we lazy today? What's with the sudden show off of magic?" Cocking a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. Oh how it hurts! My head is splitting into two!

"Desperate situations require desperate measures, now try to rest… Does something hurt?" Turning on the plasma screen on top of the electric chimney in front of the bed.

"Now that you ask, yes… My head is breaking into two, no, four pieces!" I cry out rubbing my aching temples.

"Take this," handing me a pill, "don't worry, it has no contraindications. I took some notes too you know?"

"You better because I'm trusting you and my life is currently in your hands," placing the white pill inside my mouth and swallowing with no need of water. That's a trick I praise myself about. "May I ask you something?" Turning over my head to look at him.

"Yes of course!" He says absent-mindedly pressing the buttons of the Direct TV remote to get to the BBC.

"Why don't you just use some magic on me?" This thing I wonder.

"Magic is contraindicated to cure one's or somebody else's illness." His voice is serious so he's speaking the truth. Well, he can also sound serious when he lies so let's assume he's being honest.

"Ah..." Closing my eyes and sending my prayers to the heavens for the pill to work its effect soon.

* * *

I can feel the light through closed eyelids and come to the realization that it's already morning. Judging by the brightness of it I guess it must be nine in this Sunday morning; my last free day. I feel my face with tentative fingers and find it sticky laced with some wetness. Suddenly I remember what happened yesterday night and it makes my eyes to shot open right away.

Eriol is sprawled in the couch tucked in a lavender blanket that he kind of must had found out in the closet. His hair is ruffled which gives him an adorable messy appearance, earning a smile from my dry lips.

I try to get up and walk to the bathroom to cleanse myself before he awakens but I feel dizzy and sick with a wave of nausea. Just plain wonderful! This is what makes a great day. You can say that stubbornness is one of my _qualities_ and so I make it there in one piece using my own two feet. I almost jump out of my skin when the mirror enters my vision with my reflection in it. I look as if an eighteen-wheeled truck ran over me, twice! Turning my back against it I begin to fill the bathtub with warm water and add the salts. Making sure that nothing necessary is missing in the tray beside it, I strip off yesterday's clothes and abandon myself in peaceful relaxation embraced by the water.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Tomoyo-san," I hear the greeting of sweet Eriol once I step inside the room after my cleasing ordeal, "how are we feeling today?" A yawn escapes his mouth in the cutest of ways.

"Morning!" It seems that I regained some of my genki-ness. "Better than yesterday, demo, my tummy is not playing nicely with me today." I say patting my stomach with the right hand.

"Well, at least you are feeling better, ne?" He said with closing eyelids, turning on his side. I can tell he's really tired.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to you!" I beam at him. "Wouldn't you like to use the bed instead?" Seeing as to how he was falling asleep again.

"Don't worry. Besides I love your couch very much, it really is comfortable." This is something that needs no proof for I, myself, have fallen asleep there too countless of times.

"Alright then, oyasumi!" And taking a white remote I close the window and shut down the blinds, leaving the room in complete darkness as if it were actually night instead.

Taking one last look at the sleeping figure of my best friend I decide to go to the kitchen and eat something light. The last thing I need is to faint because of a case of energy-drain.

Opening the huge stainless steel door of the refrigerator I look over the dairy section and grab one can of solid yogurt with peaches and then close it again. It won't hurt, right?

"Good morning honey, how are you?" I hear mom's voice and I almost jump a mile. I didn't sense nor hear her coming.

"Not so good, I thought I was going to be fried yesterday!" I said pulling the metallic-like-adhesive off the pot to open it.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry! Are you alright now?" Motherly concern painted all over her pretty face and she rushed towards me to feel the temperature in my forehead.

"I am better, yes, but my stomach is being nasty," I pouted. She knows how much I hate to be sick of my stomach, "Eriol-kun looked over me all night long. He's now sleeping upstairs in my room." I inform her taking half a spoon of the white, creamy product.

"Really? How come you didn't call me?" She asked opening the fridge and taking out a jar of orange juice.

"I didn't want to scare you, besides; I don't think I could get out of bed even if my very life depended of it. It took me like forever to get through the stairs." Chewing carefully before swallowing, even if it is a soft, creamy thing.

She looked sternly at me and then said, "next time make sure to tell me, okay? I guess you'll like my delicious chicken soup with potatoes and carrots for lunch!" Now I remember that Marie asked for a day off.

"Sounds great! Can I go to the study?" I ask bringing up the yogurt.

Mom doesn't like any of us to eat outside the kitchen, and when we do is for something exceptional.

"Yes, you can. I shall spoil you a little now that you are sick, but don't get used to it!" Mother says with a serious face and laughing eyes.

"Yes sir!" And I walk off the kitchen with the idea of finishing Chobits in mind.

* * *

My dear Eriol woke up two hours past noon. Poor, poor guy! He must have been really tired because I know he's an early-morning person. He came to the study with a can of yogurt too while I was checking my e-mail account and looking for some updates on Sadly there are none, it seems that my favorite authors are all very busy for it's been quite some time since I last read of them.

"Konbanwa Eriol-kun!" I say giving him a hundred-watt smile. I'm feeling better now, even if my tummy complains when I move too much or too recklessly.

"Hello my lady. I am most glad that you're alright now," he's seated in the black, leather chair facing me with his ice-melting smile, "it took a bit of magic to make you dream peacefully."

I arch one of my eyebrows at this. "To sleep peacefully? What do you mean?" Tearing the gaze from the screen and giving it all to him.

"Late at night or early in the morning, however you'd like to put it, you were tossing and turning murmuring something about giving in an assignment late and how you didn't study for your finals." Taking a spoon-full of his creamy breakfast even if it's a bit late to call it that.

I end up frowning lightly at him. I don't remember anything of it. "Honto ni?"

"Hai!" He says getting more comfortable in the chair and playing with the silver-plated spoon.

"I don't remember anything," I say in a whisper trying to gain some memories of that tortuous night, "arigato! Demo, how was your night?"

"The marathon was very good! I can't tell when I fell asleep though. I remember waking up and turning the TV off early in the morning and that's all."

"Does it mean that you don't remember when we talked before?" Could this be?

"When did we talk?" His face shows genuine doubt, a look that's so priceless! He, being a reincarnation of one of the most powerful mages of all times!

"You don't remember? Are you serious?" Intertwining my fingers and resting my chin on the hands with the elbows on top of the polished desk.

"Honto ni Tomoyo-san, I don't know what you're talking about." Taking another spoon of the white, firm yogurt.

"Well, I woke up at nine-something and got cleaned. When I got out the bathroom you were awake and greeted me so I told you to move to the bed where it's more comfortable but you said that you liked the couch as it was and so I left to let you rest," I said off-handedly and then burst out in a fit of giggles, "so it means that you are a zombie?"

"A sleepy one it seems… But it only happens when I'm dead-tired." He said chuckling.

"Ara, ara… I am _so_ sorry Eriol-kun! How can I make it up to you?" Getting up and walking towards him. I smile sweetly at him, cupping his face with my hands.

"You don't have to Tomoyo-san." And he smiles at me so sexily.

Darn boy!

"Are you sure? Don't you want something from me? You know I'll do everything for you!" Kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"Now that you put it that way… I can think of very nice ways to make you pay for my nursing services." His smile develops into a smirk. An evil smirk that goes along with a devilish glint in his sapphire eyes.

Not good, not good.

"Is that so? May I know how?" Like a moth attracted to the flame I ask and will surely burn in shame.

"Those kind of things are not fitted to your innocent mind, Tomoyo-san." His voice dropped an octave and sounded so husky!

It's time for a counter-attack! (That I'm sure I'll later regret). I put on a seductive smile of my own and sit on his lap. An arm around his shoulders and behind his neck with my free hand on his toned chest. "Oh really? Shall I assume that you are a perverted man then?"

He looks somewhat startled at my actions but his display of puzzlement doesn't last long. "That depends on your point of view fair lady."

I nuzzle my nose against his neck and smile. "You know, I wouldn't mind a bit of a dictatorial government right now. Democracy makes us think too much some times."

"So, are you willing to surrender yourself to me? I thought you had a higher spirit." Placing the emptied pot of yogurt on the desk.

"Sometimes we need to be carried away. It takes so much energy to stand by ourselves." He smells so nice. I really wouldn't mind stay like this forever. However, the butterflies in my stomach are upsetting.

"It will only take a kiss from your lovely lips to pay your debt." He encircles my waist with two, strong arms; holding me close to him.

"It's that all? Are your favors so cheap?" I ask mockingly, but I'm burning inside.

Shame on you Daidouji Tomoyo!

"Again, that depends on you." I can feel him smile, even if I'm not facing him.

"I don't like to be in debt with anyone, so I shall give what you ask for."

I leave his neck to hold his face with both hands and lean my face towards his. I see his clouded eyes and smirk inwardly for it means I don't go completely unnoticed by him. With this thought in mind I close in and kiss him… In the tip of his aristocratic nose.

"There you go, I am no longer indebted to you." Smiling widely at him.

"Indeed." But it took him a second to reply.

"There you are!" Says okaasan bursting in the room with a white apron tied around her magnificent body. She's so pretty! I wonder why she doesn't have any suitors or the like. Maybe she lost interest after the whole ordeal with father. "Tomoyo, darling, the soup is ready! Come so you can eat some… And you too Eriol-kun!" She then closes the door and leaves.

"You heard her! Let's get going or else she'll get mad at us and you don't want to know her evil side," I say to him, planting a kiss on his right chee,. "besides, it's not everyday when we get to eat okaasan's wonderful cooking, ne?" Unwillingly, yes, but I get up.

"I am sure, and it smells greats!" Says Eriol when his body is free of any extra weight. And I'm not heavy!

"The last one to make it to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" I exclaim and begin to run for dear life with Eriol hot in my tracks!

* * *

**Tsusuku**

To Chiau-imouto-chan: as you might now, this chapter was based on real life facts. Now, could you tell me which are those? grins


	10. Growing Up!

**Chapter XI : Growing up! **

* * *

"Tomoyo, dear are you there?" I hear mom say with her crystal-clear voice. Hurriedly typing a line to Eriol-kun in the messenger I answer her call. The door opens right after that and I find her looking at me with uneasy-ness painted all over her face.

"Listen honey, I just had a conversation with Mr. Phillips from our American branch and he informed that things are not going very well there." She makes a halt to let the information sink in. That I can tell.

"So, that means you have to go there right now?" It has happened before; I'm not surprised at all.

"Well, yes. Also I need your help..." She says, her face straight in a very business-like mask. I find myself swallowing hard. "I need you to keep an eye on our branch here in London. It wouldn't be that much of a problem since it's somewhat new, however I need you to supervise it and take over my position. You know what I mean right?"

Oh yes, I understand all too well what she's hinting at. "Hai, okaasan. Don't worry, I'll take good care of it." I say in a solemn voice. There's no room for further arguments about this particular topic.

"Good! I'm very proud of you Tomoyo-chan. I knew you'll agree with this," okaasan said with a big smile on her cherry lips, "I'll be leaving in two hours time, everything is ready and the jet is waiting for me." Turning then to leave the room.

"Is there something else that I can help you with?" I inquired getting up from the chair in front of the cherry-wood desk.

"Hmmm, yes. Please get all my papers from the study-room. I believe I made quite a mess while working on them and I need to take them with me." Placing her slender hand on her neck as if to massage it. I bet she's tired but her spirit is stronger than that.

"Consider it done!" I exclaim cheerfully to lighten her up a bit. She smiled and then we both left my room with two different destinations.

Ara ara, the desk is sure a mess! I begin to gather all the papers and place them in neat stacks to then put them inside the silver briefcase. I really admire mom. She's a fighter in what she does, never giving up and always getting what she wants. I closed the lock of the briefcase and take it with me to the lounge. I decided that a nice sandwich will be good for a traveler so I set up to the kitchen and search the fridge and cabinets for the ingredients.

Half an hour later I see mom step in the kitchen dressed in black dress pants, a white blouse with big slopes and a low cleavage, black over coat and nice black high-heels. She has a magnificent black and silver necklace that takes full advantage of her cleavage. It also has a matching bracelet, earrings and ring. She has a tasteful make up on that highlights her most precious features.

"What is it that I smell darling?" She asks having seat in front of the breakfast counter.

"I wanted to make you some dinner so you won't get hungry in your flight," I say placing her club-sandwich in front of her along with a glass of orange juice and a cup of vanilla latté, "here, for the sleepy-ness!"

"Thank you so much Tomoyo-chan!" And we begin our meal, momentarily talking about some business issues.

"The house is under your command, as well as the corporate staff. I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll try my best to return home soon," she makes a pause to sip her coffee, "I'll call you daily and keep you informed okay?"

I just nod while sipping my orange juice. "Is Eriol-kun aware of your departure?" Since he's very close to us, it's natural for mom to inform him whatever happens that requires his attention.

"Unfortunately I didn't have the time. I'll leave it to you dear!" Winking at me and my cheeks flush earning a giggle from okaasan.

"Alright!" Stressing the last syllable to show my annoyance. However, the blush won't leave me so easily.

After we're done and the chauffer tells that everything is settled mom turns to me. "Take good care of yourself sweetie, be good and don't let things wear you down. If some problem arises, feel free to tell me okay?" Caressing my cheeks with her thumbs in a soothing circular motion.

"Hai okaasan, don't worry! Everything will be alright." That's been my motto since forever. It always brings peace to my soul.

"I know baby-girl!" And with a last look and a kiss on my forehead she turns away to take the briefcase that lays on the crème couch. "Ittekimasu!"

I smile widely waving good-bye, "itterasai!" and the door of the private elevator closes soundlessly. With a sigh I send a prayer to God to keep my mother away from any harm.

Glancing towards the Mac G5 conveniently resting on top of the cherry-wood desk and seeing it's on screensaver mode I walk towards it to shut it off. Once I move the mouse around I see my Chobits wallpaper and smile at Freya sitting on the moon with a dark background and stars falling everywhere. Clicking open the messenger window I see that Eriol-kun is still online so, changing my mind and opening iTunes I push play to _I Hear You Everywhere_ and get ready to send an instant message.

* * *

I open my disoriented eyes to greet a new day and get off of bed as clumsily as ever. I can sense a mild headache going on in my still dormant status and frown in annoyance. What a way to begin a Monday.

I wash my face and brush my teeth before stripping off the nightgown and enter the shower where pleasing warm water hits my body. I just love showers and baths too much! I wash my hair and apply conditioner also. After twenty minutes or so of enjoying myself I get out much to my dismay and wrap a towel around my water-dripping hair and another around my soaked body.

Looking at myself in the mirror I notice that the headache is somewhat gone. Maybe all I needed was a warm shower. I proceed to dress in Eton's uniform and give myself the final touches to then go downstairs, book bag draped over one shoulder and my new Five Star(r) binder in hand.

I just reached the entrance of the academic building after a nice omelette and a quiet ride.

"Good Morning Tomoyo! How are you doing today?" I can't help but smile once I recognize the owner of that voice.

"Morning to you too William. I'm fine, you?" Turning around cautiously managing to balance two books in one arm and a sliding backpack in the other.

"Great, even if a bit tired," his sky-blue eyes dancing with mock mirth, "I had quite an eventful weekend with some relatives visiting. You know how formal and tiring royalty can be."

"Aw come on! It can't be that bad!" Grinning widely at him. "That's the life of the rich and famous!" Mockery in my apparently innocent voice.

"Speak for yourself fair lady! I still remember your mother's party in behalf of Daidouji Enterprises," combing his blond hair with his right hand, "I must say I was pretty shocked to see how you moved around so freely. I could say that formal etiquette comes naturally to you." Looking at me with serious eyes.

"As far as I know, I'm just a humble Japanese girl. However, mother insisted to teach me those things at a very tender age," I say matter-of-factly, "I guess that all the hard work finally paid off." Trying to get the book bag in place, that is, on the right shoulder and no way down the arm.

"Still..." His face brightens up a little. "Where's Sir Hiiragizawa?" Looking around as if expecting to see him pop-up from nowhere.

"I was just wondering that myself," looking at my dark-blue Louis Vuitton wristwatch, "he should be here by now."

Suddenly the bell rings and we are forced to go to our schoolrooms. We walked side-by-side talking quietly until we parted ways.

Nothing exceptionally happened except, maybe, an almost panting boy with his shirt untucked, tie loose and tail-jacket over one shoulder. His hands balancing a stack of books and a black binder. Hair disheveled and glasses on the bridge of an aristocratic nose. Over all, the sight he made was quite handsome and cute at the same time.

Yes fellows, amazingly and amusingly enough this walking epitome of oversleep-ness goes by the name of Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Photographer's reflexes made me take the Casio Exilim camera hanging around my neck in a fashionable cord and take a quick shot while the entire room just stared and blinked at him in disbelief, for this is our perfect Eriol-kun that we're talking about. Speaking a soft but clear apology to our math teacher, looking composed despite his dressing status, he was excused and ordered to take a seat promptly.

Time found us seating in the crowded dinning room having a snack consisting of tuna sandwich for Eriol-kun, a bottle of Nestea for darling William who decided to join us and a can of yogurt with cereal for me. Our precious break time was wisely invested in observing other people, pointing certain facts about one thing or another. Even if it appeared to be, we were in no way criticizing. I'm against it! It's just not a polite thing, educated people can do.

"Tomoyo, darling, I was checking the film chart yesterday and saw this movie that maybe you'd like to watch." Says our royal member, changing the topic abruptly from what? Oh yes, International Law.

"Are you sure William? Have you asked for permission to Your Highness?" Inquires Eriol in a fine taunting tone that's answered with a wide smile by William.

"But why, of course!" Twinkling eyes dancing mockingly.

"Mou Eriol-kun, don't be so mean!" Giving a sour look to my dark-haired best friend. "Which movie is it?" Turning my attention to the prince.

"Intolerable Cruelty." He says smoothly and simply, as if it explained it all. Which it does by the way.

"I'd love to watch that... However I'm afraid I can't unless the date is a convenient one for me," I say, eyes downcast scooping half a spoon of creamy whiteness, "mom left for America yesterday night and now I'm in charge of our business here." I sigh heavily and then put the spoon inside my mouth.

"Really Tomoyo-san? How come you didn't tell me yesterday over the messenger?" Inquired Eriol with a look far more serious than I'd liked. It made me slightly uneasy.

"I really have no answer for that, gomen nasai!" I look at him with my best sincere eyes. "I guess that I was waiting for everything to sink in." The bottom of the emptied can of yogurt is proving to be more interesting than anything else.

"That's quite a responsibility Tomoyo, dear." Says William with underlying pride and honor, as if it were a compliment of sorts and not a burden.

"Yes, it is," gathering my courage to face up the wild blowing winds the best I can, "I promised to do my best, keep it safe and running and that's what I'll do."

"That's the right thing to do, needless to say I'm with you no matter what." Said Eriol finally smiling, an encouraging smile and I beam at the boys seated in front of me.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu Eriol-kun!" Reaching for his hand across the polished table and squeezing it lightly. "Thank you to you too William dearest! You two are the best." Doing the same with his hand and building a triangle with our arms.

"Always at your service, my fair lady!" Says William kissing my hand.

"You can count on me always, besides I'm sure that Sonomi-kaasan would like me to look after her baby girl!" And he followed William's courteous step.

"Stop it! Both of you! I didn't know you can be such shameless flirts! What would people think?" I say, face flushed in embarrassment.

"Let them think what they please. It's not like you care anyway!" Commented Eriol with a smirk.

"That's true enough. Amazing how you know me so well" I say releasing their hands and taking a glance at the wristwatch. "Dear Lord! The bell is about to ring in thirty seconds!" Gathering my things and preparing to leave.

"We should hurry then. Only God knows how crowed the halls can be at such a moment!" Exclaims William with mock horror and after dumping the trash in the bins we make our way towards our next classrooms.

Monday morning and mid afternoon poured out like smooth silk. Luckily we have not been given any homework today and so I can devote myself looking after the family business. It's a good thing that I have been always around Daidouji Enterprises since a little child and so I don't feel lost and know, fairly good, what is it that I'm ought to do and what is it that lays over my shoulders. Otherwise, it'd be a total disaster!

Mr. Smith drove home quietly, like a ride in heaven, and I used some time to rest my aching eyes and drift to a relaxing sleep listening to Beethoven's gifted music. Once home I was greeted by a warm fillet mignon and a smiling Marie. She and Mr. Smith have been so good to me these days, catering to my every need and whim. They certainly make the big penthouse livelier and I don't feel that much alone, except maybe during the night.

After resting for forty-five minutes that included checking my e-mail inbox, sending a note to Sakura-chan and watching some random TV channels; I refreshed and changed the school uniform for low-rise, stone-washed Diesel jeans, a black tube top and black leather pointy-boots. I quickly took my personal stuff out of the backpack and placed them in a nice Fendi hand-bag. I applied a little touch of make-up to be ready if some unexpected meeting arises or anything of the sort.

Smiling like a fool I get inside the red _Benz_ and close the door with a soft thud and put the key in the ignition hole, turning it inside to make the engine roar to life. I take out my BoA CD of the Pochacco PC agenda and slide it inside the stereo system, turning it on. As music begins to play out the 6 speakers placed all around the interior of the automobile, I slide the seat-belt in place and drive in reverse a few meters to then turn and exit the parking space and beyond, the garage.

Did I say that Monday was a smooth and peaceful day? Well, then scratch that! Looking around piles of paperwork and a list of missed calls that requires urgent attention, I can't help but wonder how is that okaasan manages to put up with all of these. Sure, I've helped her sometimes but that doesn't cover even a five percent of what I'm supposed to handle now.

Mother's assistant and secretary tells me that there are some signatures required to authorize a big cargo of merchandise to be released in some toy-stores around the country. Those are top-priority since we are in Christmas and we can't leave the markets un-attended and un-provided. I sigh and read the whole documents before ever thinking of signing. I've learned that one must be extremely careful with what one signs or approves.

Two hours later I'm done with the stacks of paper and take a glance at the clipboard with names and phone numbers. Summoning the personal assistant through the intercom-link I take mental note of which ones are to be called first and which ones can wait, perhaps, another day.

It turned out to be that some signatures are missing in one of the delivery contracts with a well-known European company and so it was turned down. Not our fault but theirs. However, I had to talk to a few people and make sure the problem will be solved _pronto_ or else we'll lose some important money and go through the troubles of finding another partner to do the job.

Eight-thirty in the evening and a medium headache was annoying me like hell would. I massaged my temples in circular motions and drank a glass of water in hope of making it disappear. Curse my luck for it did not and grew worse instead. After and hour and a half scheduling meetings and appointments with mother's assistant, Mrs. Whitepeck, I called quits and prepared to leave the office building.

* * *

Just great, another red light. I thought with annoyance drumming my fingers on the steering-wheel following BoA's Milky Way rhythm pouring cheerily out the speakers. The polyphonic ringing of the mobile got my attention and I fish for the phone inside the Fendi bag. Talk about good timing!

"Hi Eriol-kun!" A smile drawing on my face despite the head-splitting headache I'm having.

"Evening Tomoyo-san! How are you? I called your house but they told me that you were at the office" Manly voice soaked in concern.

"Oh yes! It seems that I survived... However, I got a massive headache," whining like a child, "I'm on my way home though." Placing the phone in the hands-free set because the traffic light is now green.

"Honto ni? Was it too stressful?" I hear some shouting in the background also so I guess those are Spinel-sun and Nakuru-chan bickering as always.

"I wouldn't know since I'm not used to it." Giving a soft sigh and looking at the rear-view mirror.

"Are you far from home? Do you want me to go over?" I bet he already has the car keys in hand ready for a major dash to the door.

"Hmmm... Just ten minutes away. Iie, don't worry Eriol-kun! I'll be fine." Smiling dazedly at his concern.

"I'll believe you Tomoyo-san. However, make sure to call me if something happens, okay?" I know he's frowning in the other end of the line.

"Hai! Pinky-promise!" Giggling softly at my silly behavior, holding up my little finger in front of the Samsung SPHa500 as if to hook the finger with it.

"Well then. I won't distract you from the road any longer. Have a safe trip!" And in the background I can hear also a "That's enough! Stop chasing Spinel, Nakuru!" Which sends me to a round of laughter.

"Sure thing love!" And the call ends by itself.

I got home safely and after eating dinner I went straight to bed as sleep overcame me.

* * *

We decided to go to the movies on Wednesday and so we did. It was a hilarious show really and I learned some things about law that might come in handy someday. Poor William couldn't stay long and so he departed after the movie was over, leaving just Eriol-kun and myself to go get some Subway(r) for dinner. I returned home at ten-thirty in the evening feeling tired but bubbling with sheer happiness. If you ever want to loosen up a bit and relieve some stress then call a friend and go out somewhere. I didn't have much work to do for the office and I had worked on my homework the previous day so it wasn't a problem.

Two weeks went by and Christmas was getting closer and closer. I managed to bring the holiday's spirit in the house by decorating everywhere. The color themes are Red, Green and a bit of Gold. Such traditional colors with a modern and elegant twist. I really like how it all turned out. However, my pride and joy is the huge Christmas' Tree that stays up so regal in the living room.

I also helped to decorate Eriol-kun's manor, but we all choose silver and blue as his theme colors. It looks really, really nice. We needed some magic, Eriol's and Guardian's alike, because the place is way too big and there are many tall spots that are unreachable by human standards. Unless, that is, you use a stair provided by the fire-department itself. We adorned with lights and garlands the front gate, window-frames and door which gives a cheerful light to the mansion. Eriol's tree is almost thrice as mine because the ceiling in the sitting room is three stories tall. It was a challenge to put the many crafts and get an uniform and congruent appearance. Nevertheless, thanks to everybody it turned out like those you see in magazines. I even got some pictures and sent them to Sakura-chan and Li-kun over there in Hong Kong. How are they doing? That I wonder.

Okaasan's been calling me almost everyday at nights when she guesses I'm home. I really miss her and sometimes think that the amount of work and the magnitude of the responsibilities is overpowering and wearing me down. There's no day that I don't take a single aspirin. I even have a bottle with me whenever I go out for God's sake! I can tell that Eriol-kun is really worried about my health and I'm really grateful. If it weren't for him I think the migraine must have killed me already. He entitled himself as my assistant and despite my initial unwillingness I finally gave in.

The work-flow in both office and school is increasing dramatically because of the holidays. Stores want their stocks fully supplied and teachers want their hands full of homework. Hopefully I'll be able to pull it off until Christmas' Break.

I heard a knock on the door and I manage a muffled "come in!" through crossed arms (where my head is resting right now). Soon enough the door opens and I hear footsteps on the carpet.

"Miss Daidouji? Is something the matter?" I hear Mrs. Whitepeck speak to me with true concern. We've come to know each other in the past weeks.

"Yes, don't worry... It's just one of those nasty headaches," I pause to look up at her, standing in front of the desk with eyebrows furrowed in anxiety, "I took one aspirin already, I'm just waiting for it to work its effect." Straightening and sitting with my back against the leather chair.

"I don't think you're alright. You've been having these headaches for quite some time now. Maybe you should see a doctor?"

"I'll be alright I assure you," massaging the aching temples, "besides, I'm almost done. All I have to do is review these policies and then decide whether we are to accept the deal or not." Eyeing the black folder warily.

"I'm going to call Mr. Hiiragizawa right away!" She turned tail, making her way to the door before I can tell her otherwise. Oh Lord!

I spin around to face the ceiling to floor window behind me that shows a magnificent landscape of London and its people below. Many of them carry shopping bags and heavy clothes. We're in winter and it's very cold. I've experienced some cold winters back in Japan, but not as freezing as in here.

Feeling that the headache is giving me a break, I open the folder and begin to read the contents quickly. Making a halt at suspicious or tricky parts. Those terms and conditions are somewhat excessive but I think that the quality of the service is worth it. However, I'm not sure whether to approve of it or not. Playing with the black Mont-Blanc pen between my fingers I think of the matter at hand under various angles. Nibbling my lower lip I close the folder and move it aside; I'm not sure of this.

Another knock. "Come in!"

"Evening Tomoyo-san... How are you feeling?" Greets Eriol closing the door behind him. By the look of his face I can tell that he won't be fooled so easily. Not that he usually is anyway. This time it'll only be harder, which means almost impossible. "Mrs. Whitepeck informed me that you have another of your migraines."

I look at him some seconds thinking if I should either lie to him or tell him the truth. The first sounds tempting since I don't want somebody to be looking after me and tell me _I told you so;_ but the second one sounds easier to comply. "Yes, but it's almost gone now."

What the hell was that? My mouth truly has a mind of its own.

"How many times have I told you not to work so hard?" He asks with a sour look and dead-pan voice. I'm in trouble.

"Many, many times... But I'm guilty as charged, I can't follow your advice." Breathing deeply and placing the elbows on top of the glass-topped desk, the chin resting on open palms.

"I'm extremely upset as to how you've been behaving nowadays. You're not eating enough and your headaches are not giving you any rest." His azure eyes trying to dig into my very soul.

"It's not my fault Eriol-kun, really! I try to eat but can't seem to digest anything!" Crying out in despair. No matter how much I try, the stomach-aches after eating are to die for!

"You know that your mother said it was okay to call her if you had problems," eyeing me with piercing ice-blue eyes, "why haven't you called her?" Walking towards the desk and sitting in front of me.

"I haven't because I don't see the use of it," just great, the headache is hitting back full-force, "I will be fine soon I assure you! It's just a virus or something."

"That's where you're wrong Tomoyo-san, you're not fine and I highly doubt it has something to do with a virus." He frowns at me but I keep my cool.

"Whatever do you mean Eriol-kun? Headache is a normal problem to human kind and the same applies to stomachaches." I try to make him drop what I sense he's aiming at.

"How can you think that? I seriously thought that an educated girl like you should know what can be described as healthy and what cannot!" By the way he breathes, I know he's trying to keep a hold on him. It's scary. "I'm going to call your mother, you can't be this way any longer."

That snapped something within me. "Don't you dare do that!" Standing up and slamming my palms against the smooth surface of the desk, so abruptly that the chair wheeled backwards a meter or so.

"What would you do? What is it you want to do? Kill yourself?" His voice is laced with an anger I've never seen before.

"Of course not!" I say indignantly. How can he think so lowly of me?

"Then why you don't let me call your mother and tell her about your headaches, stomachaches and fainting fits?" He knew about that too? Damn, I'm lost!

"That's simple! I don't want her to worry about me. There are more important problems at hand than some annoying headaches!" I'm still bent towards the desk, palms firmly fixed on the surface, now glaring at him.

"That's why? I thought better of you, you are truly foolish!" Standing up and forcing me to put my back straight in order to keep eye contact. "No matter what you do, think or say, I won't let you kill yourself so recklessly."

"Foolish? You call me foolish? The nerve you have Hiiragizawa-kun!" Eyes narrowing in what should be a murderous look. "You call me foolish for trying to do my best in what I'm ought to do? Call me foolish for trying to keep some problems off okaa-san's shoulders? Foolish for trying to make her proud and happy? Call me anything you want if you so desire, anything but bloody foolish!" Darn headache, it's breaking my head in four pieces!

"I don't see why! That's the only word that fits you at the moment! You are foolish enough as to think that your mother will be happy with a successful company and a sick daughter! Maybe they're just normal headaches and exhaustion to you, but what if it's something else!" His ice-blue eyes are blazing with anger and his brows are furrowed in deep concentration.

"Don't be silly! It can't be anything serious, the aspirin always takes them away! And I'm also taking meds for the stomachaches!" Gesturing with my hands as if to prove my point.

"Did you visit the doctor?" Narrowing his eyes and looking deadly murderous.

"Not yet! But those are the meds that I always take. It's not the first time it happens." That's the truth but he doesn't like it a single bit.

"I can't believe you! You're not only foolish but careless!" He spat at me, as dignified as possible and turned away to leave.

"How dare you call me that? What do you know?" Walking around the desk and facing him again. Hands on hips.

"What do you think I am? Stupid? I'm not a sorcerer for nothing! I've been sensing your aura for a week and a half now and it's weak and fragile!" At the mention of aura he pointed around me like I was wrapped up in something impossible for me to see.

I might not have magic but I can feel that something powerful is happening within him and it scared me. He might do something unexpected anytime soon.

"What's with magicians these days thinking they have the right to do like they please without so much as a thought? Intruding in my personal space no less!" My previous fear is overpowered by anger, making me take some steps towards him. "Enlighten me please and tell me what gives you the right to do such a thing? Who the hell are you?" I had to make a pause and breathe, everything is spinning around. "You know nothing! You are no(...)!"

I couldn't finish my sentence because suddenly my lips were covered by his in a aggressive and passionate kiss. I gasped in surprise and he took the opportunity to sneak his tongue inside my mouth and rummage every corner. I was frozen right there and then! What in the seventh level of hell am I supposed to do? This is Eriol we're talking about for God's sake! I feel something warm spread upwards my belly and twirl like fire-butterflies. The headache is still overwhelming and my knees are giving away. My vision is turning black and I'm suddenly too weak and feel so light! I'm going to fall anytime now... I don't care about what happens anymore. I closed my eyes and blankness took me away from consciousness.

* * *

**Tsutsuku**


	11. Be My Bear Christmas' Edition

**Chapter XI : Be My Bear (Christmas' Edition) **

* * *

"Dear Journal,

It's been quite some time since I last made an entry, hasn't it? I apologize thoroughly. Lately my life is very much alike a whirlwind and thus I've spent most of my time trying to sort things out and straighten it again. I still am not suited to tell you everything clearly and so, I'll save it for later.

Loves you,

Daidouji Tomoyo"

Mother came home two days ago from her trip to the U.S. and found me lying on bed, visibly thinner than when she left and eating absent mindedly a bowl of papaya while idly changing the channels in the flat TV that hung above the marble top of the fireplace.

"Oh darling! I am so glad to be home!" She had said, hugging me like there was no tomorrow and her purple-blue eyes brimming with tears. "Eriol-kun called me and told me everything I needed to know. I was relieved that my job there was done and immediately came back."

"I am sorry mom, I worried you." Was my turn to apologize for being such a nuisance. I should have known better than to work myself to exhaustion. But I couldn't help it at the time. What's done it's done.

"That's nonsense! I had all the right to know. I am so grateful that Eriol-kun knocked some sense into you. You sure have the stubbornness of the family running through your veins!" Despite the stern look she wore, a proud smile showed on her lips. "However, we have some talking to do young lady!"

I inwardly cringed at the sour tone in her melodious voice and took the last bit of fruit in an attempt to entertain myself with something and calm my uneasiness. "I know mother and I'm very sorry. I disappointed you."

She looked at me for quite a long time before seating at my feet on the mattress. "Listen Tomoyo, when I left to the U.S I seriously didn't think to stay there for so long and thus didn't also think of Christmas coming over and the heavy flow of work it carries. I trusted you enough as to know that you'll do everything that was in your power to keep things under control," she paused to think before talking again, "however I also thought that you knew your limits."

I felt my heart clench at her last sentence. Mother was right; I'm a silly little girl. Suddenly all I wanted was to cry myself to sleep on her lap out of despair. "I know I should've known better. It's my entire fault that we're in this predicament."

"I'm not blaming anybody in this room Tomoyo. Lets say that we both have our share of fault in this," she smiled a bit knowing my tendency to assume that everything is my doing, specially the bad things, "when I told you that you could count on me if anything happened I really meant it."

I looked down at the empty bowl resting on my lap with hot tears threatening to fall down at any moment so I breathed deeply to steady myself. "I didn't call you because I didn't want you to think that I wasn't capable of handling everything," I lost my battle and a lone tear slid down my cheek, "I didn't want to disappoint you; I wanted to make you proud!" I don't know what's taking over me. Normally it takes much more than this to make me cry so openly. Perhaps this is a post-stress reaction.

Okaa-san's eyes soften considerably and she moves closer to hold me tight. "Hush child! I am proud of you; you don't need to prove anything to me because I know who you are and what you're capable of. I didn't give birth to you for nothing." She said smiling tenderly at me, drawing circular patterns on my back with her right hand to soothe my fears.

"I know... I just... I just wanted to do it all by myself. I didn't want to bother anyone... I guess I was wrong," and I just stood there weeping for all I was worth until I gained control of my actions, "are you mad at me?"

Suddenly her face turns into a stern expression. "I am," and after those words that hit my like thousand slaps she continued, "how could you think that I'd have a successful business over a sick daughter? I didn't know that you thought so low of me." Her voice was smooth and calm but her eyes betrayed her hurt. Those words rang a bell in my mind but I could not quite place where I heard them.

"I didn't mean that... Gomen nasai!" And since there was nothing else that I could possibly do, I lowered my head in shame.

"Don't worry, it's all over now," she said and placed her hand on my left shoulder, comfortingly, "did you seriously think that I would go easy on you, young lady?" Good humor was present in her voice and I shook my head in negative. "Now, on more important things... How are you feeling?" Motherly concern displayed all over her pretty face.

I took some seconds to assimilate everything before I answered. "I am feeling better... The headaches are not as strong as before anymore, but still there. I can eat without having a stomachache but the portions are small and I don't seem to tolerate anything with fat or flour." I filled her in.

She deliberated over it for a couple of minutes and after checking her silver Guess wristwatch she spoke. "It's too late now; we're going to the doctor tomorrow. Do you have any homework to do or any kind or work?"

I'm sure a pout made itself present in my lips at the mention of _Doctor_ and I held the urge to whine at bay before she continued her sentence. "Yes, just some works to hand in January and some other minor things." I really didn't understand why she asked that.

"I see. You're forbidden to do any stressful thing. Eriol-kun will help you with your homework and everything you need. You are to organize your time so that you get your studying done and rest in equal intervals, plus I don't want you to do anything after the twenty-fourth of December," she looked sternly at me, no room for arguments, "I believe that I made myself clear."

What was this all about? I had no idea but nodded.

"Good, that's my girl!" She smiled and with a peck on the cheek she left mumbling something about e-mails and appointments with doctors.

I felt a lot better and safer now that mom is home, which makes me think of how much I need her. However, there is still something that troubles me.

Three days ago I woke up safely and comfortably tucked in my forest green duvet that has a cute picture of a reindeer in the center and I could swear on the Bible that I was at the office just seconds ago. An annoying headache was looming over my head which made me think that it was much worse before. I tried to remember how I got here and what happened but memories were elusive to me. I frowned, sat up in bed and looked at the display of the Hi-Fi stereo system to read the hour. Two-thirty in the morning! Something happened here and I can't remember anything!

"How are you feeling Tomoyo-san?" I heard Eriol's voice and turned at its direction only to find him casually sitting in the loveseat at my left.

"Eriol-kun? I'm fine I guess... My head hurts a little and I'm thirsty." I said before I could stop myself to think the reason behind his presence in my room at such an ungodly hour.

"I am glad," he said while standing up and walking towards the bedside table to then fill a glass of water, "here, drink slowly." Offering me the crystal container. I couldn't see much since it was pretty dark, being it winter, but what I saw made me the more confused. He had on a serene face, though his eyes were a stormy-blue and his hair was disheveled. Maybe something bad happened? Was it mom?

"Thank you," I said and took a few sips of the clear liquid that seemed foreigner to my own throat, "did something happen, Eriol-kun?" Took another sip. "Why do you seem so troubled? Why am I here? Shouldn't I be at the office?" A waterfall of questions poured into my startled mind.

"I highly doubt it, especially at this hour," he tried to joke but I didn't laugh. My mind was too occupied thinking to even try. "You fainted and I took you home; that is all." I don't know why, but I have the feeling that there's something more to this story. He's hiding something from me but I was in no state of mind to play with his own tricky one today.

"Honto ni? I'm very sorry for bothering you Eriol-kun, I hope you can forgive me?" The words blurted out of my mouth by themselves. Years of trained politeness required so. However I felt deep inside that there was something else that I had to apologize for.

"You're not a bother Tomoyo-san... Your apologies are uncalled for." He said and his gaze was removed from my eyes. At that moment, I contented myself with finishing the half-full glass of water.

"Still, I want to apologize. I feel that I have to, even though I can't quite tell why," placing the glass on the bedside table beside the jar, "are you going to spend the night with me?" I said, covering a yawn with my hand. He looked taken aback.

"Now that you're better, I shall get home. Nakuru and Spinel must be very worried by now." He said almost about to leave.

"But at this hour? I rather have you sleeping here than driving at such an hour." I said sleepily. If his guardians were worried, I'm sure they had called his mobile phone by now. Besides, they could feel if their master was in danger and this is not one of those _dangerous moments_.

"I really shall be going, thank you for the offer though. Perhaps next time." He said and left. No goodnight kiss like he usually does. No farewell, no nothing.

Later encounters with him proved to be the same. Like if a distance line was drawn somewhere between us. He did, however, call me the next morning asking for my welfare and even came over to check for himself. He informed me that mother was on her way home since everything was taken care of.

Even if I crack my brain open, it won't remember what happened in the office that day and it worries me. Whatever that is, it has to be something important because Eriol gets slightly uncomfortable whenever I bring up the subject. He always dismisses my questions telling me that nothing happened that day besides my fainting fit. He's more controlled now and seems more like himself, which is good.

I'm afraid of asking him again.

Placing the bowl aside I decide that I will find out sooner or latter. I'll let it pass for now and do mother's bidding. I don't want her to be more upset with me than she already is.

It's mid-morning and I haven't gotten off bed yet. You might be wondering how it was that I got a bowl of fruit? The answer is simple; Marie brought it to me worried because I wasn't eating properly. I removed the covers from me and slip into the fluffy lavender slippers. After placing the hand-painted china bowl on the bedside table I made my way to the bathroom.

With a smile on my face and wearing a short pleated skirt, knitted thick sweater and thick pantyhose I exit the bedroom intending on going to the kitchen to return the eating container and have a glass of water.

* * *

Let's see... Turning on the Mac G5 and waiting for it to boot while taking sips of the water. I really don't have to wait for long and after signing in MSN Messenger 6.1 with no contacts online I click open Outlook. I haven't used it before... It's been there ever since I installed the Microsoft Office for Mac. The main window appears quickly and I'm puzzled. Where to begin?

Half an hour later of setting up my e-mail account configuration and sorting out how this works I manage to get down to the calendar and begin to plan out two weeks. I set up nine in the morning as the beginning of a labor day and use three hours for each assignment. I try to interchange various kinds of activities or different subjects to work on for each day so I won't get bored. Also, I've contemplated the spare hours that mother wants me to have. InuYasha remains as _untouchable_ time in all the weekdays of the calendar. Whatever I might be doing, it has to stop to see InuYasha. Satisfied with what I've got, I save the changes and call mother to review it. She agrees with everything, except that she wants me to clear Wednesday because we're going to the doctor. Going through junk mail and boring myself to death since there aren't any good things to look at and iMesh is in a queued status, I minimize the window and close iTunes.

* * *

Wednesday came and after four hours in a private hospital and lots of tests the doctor told us that I have a mild case of stomach ulcer and the headaches are caused by high blood pressure due to stress. I'm on a diet now, no salt and no fat. She also prescribed some meds to be taken thirty minutes before eating and some others each twelve hours. I hate to be sick!

I began to work according to my agenda and it proved to be really useful. I have ready my oral presentation for English but still have other five assignments to do. I have two long research papers and one hell of a long workshop left. I also have some Algebra and Physics problems to solve. Just to think of them gives me a headache.

Eriol-kun and I are partners for most of the assignments since it was pair-work. That's good because I know how responsible and serious he is about his studies. Everything he hands in is A-class. I'm not planning to dump all the work on him. I'm just relieved that I don't have to deal with hormone-driven teenagers or girls that don't seem to focus on the matter at hand but on the latest gossips around. It really gets on my nerves!

He came over on Friday afternoon dressed in a black woolen turtle-neck sweater that has a zipper going along the left side of the collar and shoulder; and just the right pair of Guess jeans. They were a bit baggy but looked wonderful on him! He said that both guardians sends their greetings and _get well_ wishes. Mother herself came to the study with a tray of cookies for him, some fruits for me and Gray Earl tea. We talked a bit before she excused herself and disappeared through the door.

"Well Eriol-kun, which part do you want to do?" I asked handing him the index that I've built based on a three-book research. It's kind of long if you ask me.

"I don't know... Whatever it is would be fine with me." He replied eyeing the innocent looking paper cautiously.

"Let's play rock, scissors and paper. Whoever wins gets the even numbers and the rest is left to the loser." I recommended a grin on my face.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." He agreed smiling back.

"Okay then! Rock scissors and paper!" Hiding my hand behind me. "One, two, three... Out!" Darn, I lost! Must work with questions number one, three, five, seven, nine, eleven, thirteen and fifteen.

I open MS Word and type the index. Half an hour later of highlighting important ideas and hints in the text books I find myself speaking. "What do you plan on doing for the Holidays?"

"Nakuru and Spinel want to visit the Li family. Well, actually mostly Nakuru but poor Spinel got tricked and carried along," he said and chuckled, his face still covered by the thick History book, "I think that I'll stay here. I still have to go through other assignments." This might sound kind of sad to others, but he didn't seem affected by this. "What about you?"

I dropped the pencil and stretched my numb body. "I don't know. Mother ordered that those weeks are spare. I guess that she plans on doing the traditional dinner party for Christmas and maybe she wants to go out to some hotel party for New Year's Eve," I sighed and rested my chin on my open palm, "do you want to spend the Holidays with us? Please say yes!" Using my best puppy-eyed look shamelessly on him.

"I'd love to! It really is an honor to spend the Holidays with the Daidouji family." He said placing the book aside and looking truly moved.

"Aw, come on! There's no need for you to be so formal Eriol-kun! You know that you're part of the family now!" I beamed at him, taking one hand of his in mine.

"Yes, I know," he said calmly drawing his hand back and out of my grasp, "let's finish this okay? The sooner it's over the better... Unless you are a masochist." He said and laughed, returning to the previously discarded book.

I smiled back at him in my own way of acknowledgement and focused my attention on the books spread in front of me.

* * *

Christmas' Eve was just around the corner and I still haven't done any gift-shopping. I used to be prepared two weeks before Christmas but this time I simply couldn't. That's why I decided that today is the perfect day to pay a visit to my favorite mall in the city. Grabbing the car keys and dressed in warm but stylish clothes, mostly from Ralph Lauren, I called the elevator. I already asked okaasan for permission and she gave it most reluctantly threatening to send the bodyguards if I wasn't home in five hours. Sometimes I feel suffocated under mom's over-protective nature.

Here I am, in the middle of a crowed mall. It seems that it's not only me who placed Christmas' Shopping at the very bottom of the priority list. I sigh and try to relax myself before walking among the human river of people. Some stores catches my interest and I enter to take a better look at what they sell. That way I bought a small and sleek black handbag from Luis Vuitton with a wristwatch of the same color and design that I'm very much sure mom will love. For Sakura I bought another handbag, also from Luis Vuitton, but this one is pink with a cherry blossom pattern. For Li-kun I bought a silver Swatch wristwatch that's absolutely gorgeous and perfect for him because the inner-screen is forest green, contrasting nicely with the rest of it. I got the new Simple Irresistible Givenchy parfum for Nakuru knowing her soft spot for them. Spinel was an easy but tricky one; I knew his passion for books, but not all kind of books, just the best so I spent almost an hour in the bookshop trying to pick a good one worth his time. I hope I did well in my choice. I'm sure that Kero-chan will be more than happy with the Christmas' cake that I'll bake him as soon as I get home. It's a chocolate cake with dried fruits and nuts.

It's been three hours and I still don't know what to get Eriol for Christmas. I decided to take a seat and rest my protesting legs and arms. I wave to get the attention of a waiter and ask for a bottle of spring water. I wanted to have a mocha latté instead but my doctor was very serious when she said _no coffee allowed_. What a pity! (And that's coming from me, who don't like coffee at all.)

After the water was long gone and the bill was paid for I gathered the bags and began to move in the crow. I stopped at some clothing stores such as Tommy Hilfiger, Guess and Diesel for casual everyday clothes and then bought two cocktail dresses from Chanel. I saw just the perfect pair of shoes from Jimmy Choo and also got them. Two different models to go with the new dresses.

I had bought almost everything I've come here for, however, something was missing. I was about to give up and go home when something got my attention: Nintendo's store. I've known Eriol for quite some time now and sometimes the poor boy sure has to loosen up a bit! Decided to give him a gentle push towards virtual freedom I enter the store that's packed up with teenagers and look around in hopes of finding someone who helps me.

"Good evening miss, are you looking for something?" I hear someone say behind me.

Spinning around with a grateful smile I thank the heavens. "As a matter of fact, yes I am. I want to buy a video console for my best friend for Christmas."

"Are you new at this?" He asks with amusement in his light-brown eyes.

"Yes, you can say so." And his smile grows wider.

"In that case, let me introduce you to our Game Cube," gesturing towards a perfect purple cube plugged in to a huge flat screen as a demo, "do you want to try it?"

"That'd be nice." Smiling and walking towards the device.

I put all the bags in the floor and take the wireless controller called Wavebird that he offers. He opens up the lid and puts a minidisc that contains the game. Seconds later the EA games symbol appears with a hushed _challenges everything_ to then change into the main screen of James Bond: NightFire.

"Have you seen the James Bond's movies?" He asks pressing some buttons in the controller that he holds.

"Yes, mostly the ones with Pierce Brosnan." I say looking at the figures of fire-women dancing in the screen background.

"Then there's not much to explain. This game is like the movies; you have to complete the missions in order to finish the game. However, there are hidden paths and weapons. The higher you score in each mission, the higher you rank in the game," he explained patiently while selecting some options, "there are also some versus games that can be played up to four players so it's really fun. Let's try one of those."

A loading screen appears and then it splits in two. I play below since I'm the second player and he plays above. The goal, as he told me, is to kill one hundred and twenty soldiers of the enemy army before they kill us. I spent the first two minutes of the game dying death after death until I got the hang of it and began to kill some enemies to my credit. It was really fun to see them fall down after you shoot them!

"So, do you like it?" He inquired turning the game off.

"Yes, it was very stress-relieving!" I admitted with a wicked grin picturing the ever-so-calm Eriol Hiiragizawa shooting at the poor soldiers mercilessly after a stressful day at school.

"Are you going to buy it?" He asked placing the controllers in place, neatly.

I just smiled and nodded.

"Very well. The Game Cube comes in three colors, purple as you saw, black, and there's a limited special edition that's silver. Which one would you prefer?" Walking towards the counter.

"I'd take a black one please." Going after him.

He takes out a box that was placed among many others in a modern-looking shelf behind him. "The main packages contains the game console, one controller and a game which in this case is Mario Sunshine. Is there something else you need?" Placing the box on the counter and scanning the barcode with an infra-red device.

"Hmmm, yes please. I'd like to buy another controller... The wavebird in fact and some other games." Looking around the bright-colored slim boxes the size of a DVD.

"Splendid! Which game tittles do you want?" He asks me while taking out the new controller pack and scanning it.

"Let me see... Oh, I know! I want 007Nightfire, Mario Kart DoubleDash, Super Smash Bros Melee, FIFA Soccer 2002, Mario Party 4 and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time." I say pointing at each game in the display shelf looking every inch a hyper child.

"Wow! Considering how many games you're getting I suggest that you buy a memory card. It saves your progress in each game so you'll be able to complete them easier. It comes in handy in situations where you find, for example, a tricky item or finally defeated that impossible boss." He explained handing me a box that said _Memory Card 59blocks_.

"Okay! How much is it?" I asked and got ready a credit card.

After I paid, he handed me a huge Nintendo bag with all the stuff I had bought. It was a bit heavy, plus the many others I also carried made it difficult to continue with my shopping spree. I paid no heed to that since I already got what I wanted and needed so, taking a glance at the dark-blue Michelle watch I decide it's about time to go home before mom sends a search party to come and get me.

It took me forty minutes to reach home, the traffic was so heavy! Anyways, dragging all the bags with me I made it safely inside the apartment. Mom was casually reading a magazine in the living room and that's the first thing I saw once the doors of the elevator slid open for me.

"Hi sweetie! Oh my! It seems that you brought the entire Mall with you," she got up and walked towards me, "here, let me help!" Taking some bags with her.

"Thanks mom! Yeah, well... Kind of," grinning widely at my shopping success and placing the keys on a nearby table, "I got presents for everyone! I hope they like them."

"Always remember that it's not about the gift, but the feeling and thought behind it is what makes us like whatever it's given." She advised wisely, placing the bags on the sofa.

"I know, however, it didn't stop me to think carefully what I picked up for each one of you." And it was really an exhausting thing to do.

"I know!" She beamed, clasping her hands in delight. "Are they already wrapped, darling?"

"No, I want to do it on my own." I said thinking of the long hours ahead of me. But that is something I'll do most gladly since it will allow me to imprint my personal touch to each gift.

"Somehow I knew it. Want me to help?" She offered amiably. Sadly, I had to turn her down.

"It's okay mom, don't worry!" And she still smiled at me.

"Alright then, you better begin now if you want to finish on time," she said with a wink, "I'll call you when dinner is ready." So I took my stuff and headed upstairs.

* * *

The Hi-Fi stereo system turned on by itself and merry Christmas' Carols filled the environment. I yawned and stretched in bed and tossed the bedspread and bed sheets aside to get off. With comfortably clad feet I head towards the bedroom to clean myself and start a new, merry day... Today is the twenty-fourth of December.

I heard from Eriol-kun that Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon are expected to leave the country today at noon, so I decided to go and pay a visit to the lively duo before they take their flight overseas.

Today I wear a knee-length, dark-gray denim skirt with two thin belts crisscrossed at the hips, a bottle-green t-shirt and thick knitted scarf with things dangling from it, a black jacket and knee-high dark-brown leather boots. The hair is braided loosely with some strands outside the rubber-band grasp, framing my face. No make up on but a bit of mascara and lip-gloss with E-vitamin.

"Good morning darling! Why are you so dressed up?" Greets mother placing healthy food on the kitchen counter while smirking at me all the way.

"Ohayo! Well, I'm going to visit Eriol-kun's guardians today before they leave for China." Taking a seat at the counter.

"Now I remember! Please wish them a Merry Christmas for me." Filling the glasses with fresh orange juice.

"Sure thing!" Smiling brightly. "Ittadaikimasu!" Taking a toast and spreading low-fat butter on it.

After breakfast is over, I kiss mom good-bye and proceed to the living room were four bags and a hand bag await me. Placing the Diesel Refract shades on and taking the car keys with me I exit the apartment.

The sight of Eriol's Manor brings a smile to my face. The sound of Baby V.O.X In Nyung pours out from the speakers and I sing along. Pressing a tny button in the hands-free set I access the voice-dial mode and ask the phone to call Eriol-kun.

"Hello?" He greets, his smooth voice melting my heart.

"Hi Eriol-kun! I'm outside. Could you open the gates for me, please?" I say, looking straight ahead at the tall, black iron gates.

"Sure thing love!" Seconds later they begin do so, seemingly on their own accord.

"Thanks!" I manage to say before hanging up and driving up the stone path that leads towards his home.

The moment I get out of the car, the front door of the manor is opened by none other than Eriol himself dressed in a Phoenix crew neck sweater and werk cargo pants from Guess. Pressing a button on the remote I command the trunk to open and he helps me to get everything out. Once inside the safety of his house I take off the scarf and hang it in the, you guessed it! Hanger.

"How are you feeling Tomoyo-san?" Asks Eriol looking very concerned.

"I'm better now! It's hard to feel ill with too many people looking after you, really," I say nonchalantly, "I really appreciate your concern though."

Suddenly, a blur of maroon comes to me and I feel the air coming out my lungs. "Hello Nakuru-chan, it's nice to see you too!" I manage to choke out before I pass out.

"Yay! Merry Christmas Tomoyo-chan! I thought I wouldn't see you until next year. Thank God you visited us!" She said pouting and then smiling brightly.

"I know, that's why I decided to come over and give you your presents!" Lifting one bag from the floor and taking out a wrapped box. "Here! This is for you! Merry Christmas!" I beamed handing her the gift.

"Thank you so much Tomoyo-chan!" She squealed like a hyper-child. "Can I open it now?" She asked looking at her master.

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?" I took a step closer to him and wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

"Good morning Tomoyo-san!" Greets Spinel from the foot of the stairway.

"Ohayo Spinel! Merry Christmas!" Giving him his present after I had fished it out of the paper bag.

"Merry Christmas! Thank you very much, you are very thoughtful." He said and bowed his head in appreciativeness. He used his tiny claws to cut the paper to shreds and discover its content. It seems that he liked it because his face shot up immediately, a wide grin on his cute face. "Thank you so much! You're the best!"

It was the same with Nakuru, only that she jumped at me squeezing the life out of me.

"It was my pleasure guys!" I smiled. "I am most glad that you like them!"

"Why don't you, Eriol, walk Tomoyo-san to the living while we get Tomoyo-chan's gifts?" Said the Moon Guardian winking at us. My cheeks suddenly feel hot and given the circumstances, I can't blame it on the weather.

"Alright!" He agreed and offered his hand for me to take. "Please this way milady."

I giggled and took his hand, but not before taking one of the bags, playing along with him. "Of course milord."

Once we were inside the spacious and luxurious living room, beautifully decorated in silver and blue for Christmas, I handed him the big paper-bag with reindeer's patterns. The contents of it being carefully hidden by silk-paper, ribbons and frills. It has a card attached that says _To the best friend in the world - From the luckiest girl alive._

"Here my dear, Merry Christmas!" I said cheerfully, waiting for him to take the bag. He didn't. Instead he practically launched himself at me and hugged me tightly, as is afraid that I'd disappear into thin air. I was overwhelmed but confused nonetheless by his actions, thus dropped the bag cautiously to the floor and hugged him back, drawing soft circles on his muscular back. "Easy boy, it's alright now."

We stood like that for a couple of minutes until he regained his composure and let me go. His face was calm, but once again those azure blue eyes were stormy like that night and it gave me the creeps. What's happening with the so calm and collected Hiiragizawa Eriol I know?

"Thank you very much Tomoyo-san! I really appreciate it," he said and a sudden blush crept to his cheeks, tinting them a cute pink color. "I apologize for my sudden outburst, I believe I made you uncomfortable." He said looking down and taking the gift that was previously discarded and forgotten.

"No problem. However, I'd like to know if there's something wrong. You're not being your usual self lately and it worries me. Did I do something wrong?" I couldn't stop the questions from flowing through my over-active mouth.

"Nothing is wrong. I believe it's the season." He said, smiling. I smiled back deciding to leave it at that. There's no way in hell that I'm going to ruin our first Christmas together.

Just at that moment, Nakuru bounced in with Spinel floating behind her. Both guardians carrying bags and boxes.

"Look Suppi-chan! Tomoyo-chan brought something for our sweet Eriol!" She said happily getting closer to us with each step she took.

The winged-cat just sighed at the mention of his hated nickname. "Yes, I can see that."

"Here Tomoyo-chan, Merry Christmas!" Beamed Nakuru giving me a gift bag, "open it now!" Her reddish eyes twinkling with glee.

I said my thanks and proceeded to work on the ribbon that holds the bag closed. Inside was a beautiful knit scarf of all shades of purple. I smiled broadly, fingering its soft texture and feeling the warmth it gave off. "Thank you so much Nakuru-chan! I love it!"

"I knew that you'd like it!" I bet that her smile cannot grow any bigger. "Come here Suppi-chan!" She commanded and the tiny cat obliged.

"Merry Christmas Daidouji-san, I hope you like my humble gift." He spoke softly and offered a sleek box wrapped in rich-purple velvet paper.

I bowed to him and gladly took the gift. Inside was a black velvet shocker with a silver butterfly, its wings carefully embedded with neatly cut-out amethysts. "Thank you so much Spinel-san, it's magnificent!" I said and closed the lid of the box.

"Aren't you going to open Tomoyo-chan's gift, Eriol?" Inquired Nakuru, looking excitedly at her master.

"That's what I'm about to do!" He said and opened the bag and then took out all the colorful papers and ribbons. "Wow Tomoyo-san, I must say I'm most impressed!" He said taking out the Game Cube's box.

"Yay! Tomoyo-chan got Eriol a Nintendo!" Nakuru said clapping her hands in delight. "He won't be bored no more!"

I giggled. "I thought it'd help Eriol-kun relax a bit. I also choose various games so we all can play!"

"Yorokonde!" Chirped Nakuru and then glanced at her wristwatch. "Aw, time to go Suppi. It's late and we don't want to miss our flight, do we?" She said, eyes downcast but then her usual genki-ness returned to her almost immediately.

"That's so bad! I wish you bon voyage then! Oh, and please take the bags that are in the hall with you. Those are gifts for Sakura-chan, Li-kun and Kero-chan!" I said following them out the living room.

"Sure thing! Anything else?" Asks the brunette.

"Yes, mom sends her greetings and good wishes to all of you! Might you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" I say cheerfully.

"Please tell Sonomi-obasan that we wish the same for her!" She says lifting the bags with ease while the butler opened the door.

"We'll call once we arrive. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Master and Daidouji-san." Said Spinel and after a curt nod they were gone.

We returned to the living room and Eriol finished unpacking his gift with great amusement. Then he turned to me, his eyes on mine and I almost took a step backwards.

"I am sorry Tomoyo-san, I haven't bought anything to you yet... I know what I want to get you, if you accept, but I need you to come with me." He said, his voice pouring out like rich wine.

Sincere.

"Don't worry Eriol-kun, it's alright! Demo, why don't we give this a try first and then go?" I said pointing towards the Game Cube still in its box.

"Sure! You're the best person I know, really Tomoyo-san!" He smiled sexily. Damn this boy and his mood swings! He's driving me insane!

We set up everything on his entertainment center, which means a huge flat TV screen and home theater system; and took our positions on the floor, with soft cushions underneath. We decided to play Mario Kart DoubleDash. We versus the computer. He's the one driving and I'm the one in charge of throwing items at others and smacking them. I'm Peach and he's Mario.

The first two tracks are uneventful, with us ending up in the eight position... So pitiful!

"Look out Eriol-kun! No... The pool!... OMG!" And down we go, sinking deep in the pool while waiting for the fishing guy to take us out. Needless to say, we ended seventh this time.

Another track was on. "Seriously Tomoyo-san... Your aim is so perfect!" He said sarcastically and I frowned.

"I'm trying! And who are you? Michael Schumager?" I reply with a smirk.

"Not quite yet, just keep watching!" He said self-confidently.

"Yeah, yeah... Just pay attention before we... Oh, never mind!" This time we fell down the lava in Bowser's Castle.

We spent two hours at it, but it proved worthy because we won our first Gold Cup! It was hilarious to watch Eriol doing a small victory dance across the living room at that particular moment.

"Let us go before the Mall gets too crowed to walk." He said, taking a lambskin pilot jacket from the hanger and putting it on.

"You're right!" Placing on the scarf I had discarded earlier.

"I'll lead the way okay?" He said grabbing the car keys with the BMW symbol on the keychain.

"Sure thing honey!" Taking my handbag and we parted ways; I was to exit by the front door and he had to go to the garage by the kitchen entrance to get his car.

Almost thirty minutes later we stood in front of a cute store with lots of stuffed and fluffy animals on display. I looked up to see what's this store named and the title earns a smile: Be My Bear. It was so ka-wa-ii! One of the sales ladies in front told us how the system of creating your very own bear works.

First you select the animal that you want. Second, you go to a cotton-filling machine and fill the animal with as much cotton as you want. Third, you are to choose a heart and place it inside the animal's back and also add qualities to it in the shape of multi-colored stars. Each color has its own meaning. Fourth, they sew its back. Fifth, you pick up its clothes. Sixth, they fill in its birth certificate. Seventh, you pay for it and bring it home in its house-box.

"Sugoi ne! This is so cute Eriol-kun!" I say clinging to him in excitement at such a kawaii display, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Sure it is, isn't it? Go ahead, let one of them be your bear!" He said and guided me towards the first step of the process.

I look at all the beautiful stuffed toys deciding on which one to take until a honey-brown bear catches my eyes. It's tiny, black eyes and small chocolate nose are just too much for me to resist!

"This is the one that I want Eriol-kun!" I said pointing to that bear and he bent down a bit to pick it up for me.

"Are you sure?" He asked, showing it to me.

"Hai!" I said untangling myself from Eriol and cradling the bear in my arms.

"Let's go to the cotton-machine then." He said and taking me by the elbow, guided me through all over the place.

Twenty minutes later the bear was complete. The only thing missing are his clothes.

"Do you like this one?" Said Eriol picking up a t-shirt with the _Be My Bear_ logo in front. The sleeves were blue and the rest is white.

"That's cute but..." I said nibbling my lower lip in deep thought, contemplating many other t-shirts, shorts, pants and jackets. "Look at this! It's absolutely perfect for my Eriol!" I said taking a midnight-blue shirt off the tiny hanger.

He gave me an odd look when his name made its way through my lips with such possessiveness. I felt myself blush at his stare. "What? I'm planning to name him Eriol, of course!" I said like it's the most trivial thing in the world. His gaze softened and I swear I saw something flicker in those azure orbs of his. "I'm ready!"

We went to the cashier and he paid for chibi-Eriol. The lady there put Eriol in a box-house with tiny, cut-out windows and a sign on the door that reads _Here lives Eriol_ and handed me his gift certificate that reads;

Name: Eriol Hiiragizawa

Birth Date: December, 24th 2003

Height: 27.9 cms

Weight: 300 grs

Color: caramel

Eyes: black

Filling: luck, love, happiness and hope

Belongs to: Tomoyo Daidouji

"Thank you so much Eriol-kun!" I said, launching myself at my best friend once we were outside the store and into the crowded halls.

"There's nothing to thank me for, after all you've done for me..." He said, looking at me with dazed eyes.

"What are you talking about? I've done nothing exceptional for you." I retaliated, confused. It's true, I've just been myself.

"You were there when I needed you the most... Even if I, myself, wasn't aware of that," he concluded smiling rather shyly, "you're my very best friend. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you at all."

"Stop it Hiiragizawa Eriol! Don't you dare think so low of yourself in my presence, ever!" I said, stopping our walk and planting myself in front of him, hands on hips. "You're my best friend because I chose you to be, you don't need to prove yourself worthy to me or anything of the sort!"

He looked taken aback. "Tomoyo-san!" Was all he could say at the moment.

"You're a wonderful person Eriol-kun. It's hard not to love you and it pains me to hear you talk so lowly of yourself. Where's your self-esteem?" I said cupping his face in both hands. I had placed Eriol, the bear, on the floor.

"Do you... Do you love me?" He stammered, his eyes seemed distant making him look like a lost child.

Were it another situation, I'm sure as hell that I could not be more beet-red. However, this is a deadly-serious situation and I cannot take such a luxury. Of all people around the globe, Eriol Hiiragizawa seemed the less-likely to have self-esteem problems to me. It seems that his background as a magician is not as splendorous as I used to believe. I've always wondered what his family background is. The idea of him growing up without parental figures is now stronger in my mind. I used to believe myself miserable sometimes of extreme loneliness, but this boy in front of me proved me wrong and made myself ashamed of my own foolish thoughts.

"Yes, I do love you Eriol-kun," I said, smiling brightly at him. But since I don't want to make this moment any more confusing I hurried myself to finish the previous sentence, "like mom, Nakuru, Spinel, Sakura, Syaoran, Yue and Kero do. We all love you."

"That's not what I meant," he said and his eyes focused themselves on mine. "What I wanted to ask is, are you in love with me?" Cupping my face with his hands, just how I did and still do.

To hell with everything! I'll deal with my racing heart and spinning thoughts later. "I am."

"You don't know how happy you've made me. Merry Christmas." He said with a small smile.

The last thing I thought before I felt his lips cover mine was how handsome he looked smiling like that. However, all kind of rational thoughts were thrown out the proberbial window while my arms found their way up to his neck, not wanting to let go and thus, deepening the kiss.

* * *

**Tsutsuku**

Special thanks to my darling imouto-chan for always being there for me when I needed it the most and for encouraging me with my humble attempts at creative writing!


	12. Time To Go

**Chapter XII: Time To Go**

* * *

"Hello dearest journal,

I know you must be _very_ angry with me at the moment and I understand. I shouldn't have neglected you like I did. I am sorry. You can say I am a bad friend; always coming back to you when all I have to tell are problems. I haven't shared my most joyous moments with you thus, you can say that I only see you as a weeping napkin. But it's amazing how we tend to take happiness for granted and just concentrate on feeling pain. We don't stop to think how blessed we truly are, and how unfortunate most people are in front of us. We just tend to victimize ourselves and drown our souls in never ending sorrow that is nothing but part of our overactive imagination. I don't mean to say that there are no people who suffer, greatly and truly. It's just that thinking and watching my surroundings I've come to realize that we, teenagers, drown ourselves in a glass of water.

I haven't seen Eriol after Christmas's Day. His kiss is the only thing that seems to plague my mind lately. Thank goodness I managed to finish all my projects on time, just to give into the luxury of thinking of him. Were it a whole different situation, I wouldn't let myself to indulge in such un-productive thinking; for I've come to learn that there's always the mind before the heart.

No matter how much I think, I don't know what I'd do or say if I see him today. These kinds of things are better left out un-planned. It doesn't really matter anyways, because you most likely will do the very opposite thing to what was planned. So, why lose time and energy?

I believe I should go and pay sweet Eriol a visit and demand what's this game he's playing with me. I don't like to be at risk, and less when my heart might be what is lost. Call me whatever you want, but I like to know the ground where I stand.

I've never seen Eriol in such a way like this Christmas. He looked so lost, vulnerable and fragile. Not at all like the usual Eriol we're used to know. It was utterly confusing and scary to see him like that. In a way, I'm traumatized… I don't want to see him ever again like that. I'll do everything that's in my hands to prevent so.

My feelings? Oh yes feelings… Remember when Sakura came over for my birthday, how she talked about Eriol's aura? I believed her, to an extent; after all, our British boy here is such a tricky human being. No matter if what she said is true or not, if he loves me or not; I can only respond for myself and yes, I do love him… More than I thought. Years ago, still under the influence of childish infatuation I could never believe I was capable of feelings such as these. The need to care and protect is just unbearable, and to restrain myself causes me so much pain. I've seriously thought of giving it up, to forget it all but I don't dare to do that afraid of what's to come.

I don't like to have pending matters. They don't let me sleep at nights. So, I'll confront him and everything would be unveiled. For the better or worse. That's my decision.

Yours,

Daidouji Tomoyo."

I closed the diary and recap the purple Hybrid Gel Grip pen to then put it aside with the many others. Stretching my numb body I let out a sigh and can't stop a frown to appear on my forehead. Eyebrows knit together in unspoken worries. It's silly really. I shouldn't stress myself out so.

Looking at the display of the Sony Dream Machine I realize it's not so late. I can still pay a visit within the guidelines of good mannerisms. My appearance is also according for public appearance, if one wants to put it that way. A touch of lip gloss and fix some strands of hair is all that's needed to go out and face my demons. Aren't we being a bit over-dramatic today?

"Tomoyo, dear, can you come here a second?" I hear mom's voice when walking in front of the study room, noticing that the sliding door is slightly ajar.

"Sure, what's up?" Having a seat in the couch. Something in her eyes tells me that this is going to be serious. "Is something the matter?"

She fidgets a bit with the paper in front of her. "As a matter of fact, yes… I'm thinking of returning to Japan, soon."

Is there something I can say at this moment? Well no. My thoughts are frozen in the spot, plans crashing down on my mind. "W-what? Why's so?" Rather pathetic, but right now I couldn't care less.

"You'll see my child, Daidouji Toys Europe is doing excellent by itself and I have great trust in our staff here. I don't see a reason to stay any longer. Besides, it's been a while since I last checked on our main offices in Japan and you know just how volatile the business world is." She said, eyes locked into mine.

"When do you plan to leave?" I find myself asking almost mechanically. This is something I didn't contemplate in the whole Eriol and Tomoyo ordeal. This changes all my plans. Will I even be able to finish school here?

Mother's gaze softens as if reading the turmoil in my own eyes. "Considering that there are only three months for you to finish school and I don't want to interrupt your classes; I thought that you can stay here until the end of the school year and I'll go back in a month or so." She explained calmly.

"So I get to be alone for two months?" I asked not believing it. Alone? Again?

"I'm afraid so honey… Do you have a problem with that?" Resting her chin on her open palm.

"I don't want to be alone again…. But if that's what you want then it's final," I said breathing deeply to steel myself, "now, if you please excuse me, I'm going to visit Eriol-kun."

"Alright, please be careful!" She exclaims before returning to her paper work. I was already at the door.

Now more than ever I have to make my move. Everything has been thrown out of balance. Grabbing the keys to the _Benz_ along with the handbag I make my way towards the private elevator. Anxiety swirling in the pit of my stomach. On my way towards Eriol's manor I used some music to relax and calm down. However, it all was fruitless once I drove through his driveway.

I couldn't help but throw myself at him when I saw him standing in the doorway of the great manor. His face was a mix of emotions.

"Hello Eriol-kun!" I exclaimed into the collar of his shirt, arms tightly clasped around his neck.

"Tomoyo-san, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned, while his strong arms circled my waist.

"I'm going back to Japan!" I blurted out without thinking. All rational thoughts flying out the window.

"W-what? When? Why?" He assaulted me with questions embracing me tightly, crushing my body against his. "Let's get inside." He said and maneuvered me inside the vast residence until we were seated on his creamy couch in front of the fireplace.

"I was planning to come earlier but when I was about to leave, mom called me and told me that she's planning for us to go back to Japan since Daidouji Toys is doing great by itself here," I say hugging a cushion for dear life, facing Eriol who sat in front of me, "but that's not what troubles me the most…"

"Is there something else?" He asked. He sounded completely clueless but somehow I feel that he has his suspicions.

"Yes and no… You'll see… I am most worried as to what's going to happen with us! I don't know what to think, let alone believe anymore!" I said trying to look for answers in his deep azure eyes that were beginning to look stormy. "What do you want to do with me? I am so utterly confused…. I seriously don't know what to do anymore." I was getting overly emotional and it showed in my eyes; unshed tears gathering in the corners and blurring my vision. "I know that you love me, but I don't know in which day you do." That's it! Damn it all.

If I was hoping to get a spoken answer, then I got none. Just the feeling of shaking yet gentle hands cradling my face and warm, soft lips caressing mine with such tenderness and veiled passion that I wanted to cry all over again. I gasped and he used it as an advantage. Eventually we lost control of our bodies. Coming to a halt because of lack of the much needed oxygen we looked at each other's eyes panting for breath.

"Oh Eriol, I love you so much I don't want to go!" I said in between sobs and clung to him like there's no tomorrow. Maybe for us there isn't. "Please tell me something and I won't go!" Hot tears running freely down my cheeks, soaking his pristine shirt.

Death crushing embrace answered my pleas and his face buried itself in the crook of my neck. "My sweet Tomoyo… It took me long to realize just how much I love you. I don't want to know what I'd become if deprived of your loving presence. Look at me! I haven't seen you in two weeks and I'm already a walking mess. I can't seem to concentrate anymore. Any kind of rational thoughts are elusive to me without you by my side. You're driving me crazy." His breath tickling my neck and the nape of my ear, sending delightful shivers through my body. "I don't want you to leave…"

His words truly shocked me, being spoken with such fierceness and conviction. I know he is not lying, he never would. A warm feeling ran through my veins, soothing my self-inflicted pain and whispering _everything will be alright_. If I thought this was everything, I was in for a big surprise.

"I want you to marry me, I want to be yours forever to keep," he said. Taking my hands in his while his azure eyes were fixed on my own. Now I am at a loss of words. What could I possibly say besides _yes_?

Again I find myself in his loving arms, and again I find myself crying with renewed vigor. We are still young, very much so. His proposal can very well be the childish reaction of a troubled boy. But, how is then that I feel my heart overflow with happiness? Why is then that I somehow know this is anything but a joke? Why is then that I want to jump off the cliff without as much as a glance back, with no second thoughts? I already made up my mind. Might God bless us all.

"Yes." That's all I can say and I know it's enough, judging by the way his arms tightens around me.

* * *

**Tsutsuku**

Thank you imouto-chan for telling me this is wonderful even though I don't believe so. I tried.


	13. Of Farewells and Reflections

**Chapter XIII : Of Farewells and Reflections**

* * *

Unpacking the last boxes that lay scattered around our new residence in Los Angeles, California I come across a most interesting object; a cute notebook with the words _my diary_ in front. Reading briefly the first pages I can not help myself but smile and giggle at my childish antics.

Judging from the date of the last entry, it's been almost six years since I made one. After a minute or so spent on finding a pen, I lay down on the plush Persian rug in the center of the living room. Elbows supporting my upper body weight, chin resting on the back of my left hand while fingers play with said pen in the other. Looking skywards as if in search of heavenly enlightment I begin to write in flowing cursive in a not so foreign language.

"Hello Journal,

It is so good to see you after these long years. As I said, I laughed my head off after reading some silly entries. However, I also must acknowledge that my heart warmed with innocent love and wrenched with self-imposed anguish. I do not wish to say that I am a wise person, I could not dare to aim so high; but I can say that I am more mature now. It is a wonder what a couple of years can do to you.

As I look at the empty space around me, I realize how much I miss him. Even though it has been five years since he died in that horrible accident. I can never forget that night when mother knocked anxiously on my bedroom door to inform me, between sobs, that a plane crash had occurred and it was his flight. The news reporter said that two-hundred and ten people died oblivious to what was happening. There were no survivors.

He was returning home after a delightful vacation. I was living again in Tomoeda since I could not dare to leave mom alone. He understood and we kept in touch by all the means possible. We visited each other often and our love grew strong. However, I could not help but feel blue some days and I often lulled myself to sleep with the merry twinkle of the plum-blossom shaped diamond sitting proudly in between a canopy of sapphires that hugged comfortingly my ring finger. Yes, it was my engagement ring.

I still keep it, and have not taken it off even if he is physically not with me anymore. I felt so utterly devastated back then. I know that mother also mourned over him dearly. I was set in a deep phase of denial and would not come to terms with the awful truth. It took lots of motherly and sisterly love to bring me out of that. I can not thank them enough for all the patience bestowed upon me. I owe them my life and I live for them. I learned how to remember him and how to feel him. Sakura often said that even if he was no longer in the land of the living, his presence was still detectable. Always near me.

After I paid enough attention to other things rather than my sorrow, I felt him and it was wonderful. His warm love was draped all over me like a protective blanket. It felt exactly the same as when he hugged me close so lovingly. His undying love fed my starving soul until I could find comfort in other, but equally pure, things. I was worried about his soul not being able to rest in peace because of my unspoken selfish demands. Syaoran said that it was alright, that he would leave when he felt that it was necessary.

What became of Eriol's guardians? Well, Spinel is upstairs somewhere, maybe reading one of those thick novels he loves so much. It was a shocker for dear him, who had decided to stay with me for the season. He advised his master that something as off, but he paid no heed. Nakuru did board the flight with her master, and even though she could have survived (because of her magical nature, as Spinel explained time later to me) she just evaporated. Her very life essence being taken away with Eriol's death. As is the case of Moon Guardians, who can't stand alone without their master's life support. Yue is an exception, though, because Touya gave him his powers so Yukito wouldn't dissapear due to Sakura's lack of strenght at the moment.

Four months after that I could not feel dear Eriol as close as before and I acknowledged that it was time for him to go. I could finally stand on my own. However, when I am in dear need of assistance or comfort, I can feel him again with me, filling me with courage to keep on. I do not think that I can love anybody else as I love him. Have you noticed the lack of a past tense? That is because I love him still, and forever will. It does not make me ashamed to admit that I love a dead man, all the contrary, it makes me proud for he was a most admirable man."

The muffled sound of little feet clad in socks padding down the corridor and closer to me jerks my head out of the book. The pen being cast aside.

"Mommy? What are you doing down there?" Asks a chibi image of my beloved, furrowing his small forehead in clear confusion.

"Nothing sweetie. I was unpacking some stuff when I found the diary that I kept when I was younger and decided to write a bye-bye note to it." I explained to the little four and a half year old boy that now joined me on the floor. His small legs crossed in front of him in an exact replica of an indian-style.

"Can Eriol-chan read it? Pretty please?" He asked with his big, innocent eyes trained on mine in a flawless display of a puppy-eyed look. It breaks my heart to tell him _no_ but I had to. He won't conquer me this time.

"I am afraid not honey, not yet. And what have I told you about not speaking in a third-person basis?" I chided him gently, trying to distract him from his main interest; namely: _the diary_.

"Aw, gomen! Why can't I see it?" He said in his most innocent voice. I smile softly. He is the carbon copy of his father.

"Because, darling, you are still young to read these kind of things. I promise to let you have a glimpse of it when you are older, okay?" I use my most coaxing voice to make him drop the subject. He looks at the discarded book with genuine interest and then those azure eyes lift up to stare into mine. He smiles brightly and I wonder at the use of electricity when he can light up my path like this.

"Promise?" Holding up his little, pinky finger.

"Pinky promise," locking his raised finger with my much larger one, "now, what about I take you to the ice cream parlor after I'm finished here? In the mean time, you can go play with Spinel and ask him to show you new tricks." Smiling down at him as if we were planning out a conspiracy of sorts.

"Hai! You're the best mommy in the whole," his tongue got slightly tied up at this, "wide world!" He finished with childish candor. Giving his _mommy_ a chaste kiss on the forehead, he left bouncing up the corridor until I could hear him no more.

Did you notice both use of English and Japanese by my son? Well, that's because I intend to raise him as bilingual as possible. I want him to master both his mother's and father's tongue and think that it would be good to start at a tender age. After all, children do learn faster than grown-ups.

"Now that I remember, and thinking about it; I began to lose the feeling of Eriol's presence when I started to have fainting fits and nausea all over again. Mom was worried sick because of my mild case of ulcer that might have gotten worse because of my mournful state. But oh surprise, surprise when the doctor broke down the news to both of us: I was pregnant.

I was taken aback, seriously. I never thought that this could happen to us. Mom was shocked beyond words, that I could tell. But she did not judge me or rather us; instead she said that it was time for us to do some serious shopping. I am, again, thankful of mom's mindful tactics. She loved him just as much as I do but in a whole different perspective, more so of that of a mother's.

Sakura, Syaoran and dear Spinel were also of great help during those times. Whoever said _never mess with a pregnant woman _was damn right. I can say that I do not regret leaving behind that horrible roller-coaster of emotions that I went through during the middle to last term of pregnancy. I never believed that I could cry so much in my life and the feeling of helplessness is a no-thank-you for me.

The place of birth: one of the most renowned private hospitals in Tokyo (_nothing less for my baby_, mother said) and the date of birth: March 13th of 2008, which makes him a Pisces. I remember that I couldn't sleep that night, on the twelfth of March, and thus decided to go down for a glass of warm milk. Making all the way up to my room, I stopped in front of the unborn baby's room and got inside. Sitting down in the rocking-chair I drank half of the milk before intense pain shot through the lower part of my belly. I took quick breathes to decrease the pain but then the instructions of my lessons kicked in my brain and I steadied myself with deep breathing and mind concentration on everything but the pain.

I managed to walk across the hall, get in my room and the bathroom before I broke the fountain and a heavy amount of water spilled out from within me making a mess on the white floor, light lavender night-clothes and fluffy slippers. After I thought that no more water could ever be relieved, I give a try for my mother's chamber while placing the right hand on my slightly swollen belly (you could not tell that I was nine months pregnant) and the left one held on the walls for dear life.

The next moments passed on like a blur and I only seem to remember the excruciating pain of labor and the overwhelming joy of hearing the first cries of our son. The nurse showed it to me but I was so exhausted that I only managed to smile and faint right after she spun around to bring him to the pediatricians. I woke up two hours later in a private room surrounded with flowers and _it's a boy!_ balloons clearly from my mother and the Li family since they were spending some days in Tokyo because of business.

I decided to give him his father's name because it seemed right to me. It was a way of letting my beloved to pass on his legacy as a father. Besides, it suits him most perfectly since, as I said before, our dear boy looks like how Eriol must had looked like as a baby. He has the midnight hair but with some purplish highlights obviously inherited from me. Fair skin that we both are proud to have. His slim complexion (since mother said that I was the chubby-type) and most importantly, his gorgeous eyes. Even if our son is still a child, a very young one at that, he has the wisdom of my dearly beloved. Do not look at him anywhere but in the eyes and you will come to see a much more aged person.

Currently I do many things for a living. I take pride on saying that I fence on my own incomes to acquire everything I own now. When I found out that I was pregnant. I spoke to mom about this and she approved of my methods, even if a bit unwillingly at first. So afraid of my safety she was back then, and still is. I studied Fashion Design at the Institute of Technology in Fashion Design there in Tokyo. I really had lots of fun! It took me three years to graduate with the biggest of honors and I began to build the first stages of my very own clothing company that is now a rather big success in all of Japan.

One day, I went out with my childhood friends to a recently-opened karaoke bar. It happened that a couple of talent-seekers found me there and asked me for an interview at Sony. So flabbergasted I was that Sakura assured them that I would be there and actually took the presentation card and placed it inside my bag. The next day, she dragged me out of pleasant dreams and much needed sleep, ushered me inside the shower, commanded me to dress up and drove me to the meeting at the Sony Corp. Music building.

I went through a clear explanation of my condition at the moment and a small bio. I remember how nervous I was seated in the middle of executives even if I, myself, could be considered one of them; in a whole different field that is. They told me that there were no problems and that everything would be planned to run smoothly but steadily. After a phone call to mom, I signed the papers with a wide grin and that's how my name was recognized by music critics and general fandom.

It also happens that, as you know, many of those who are in the media are asked to try different disciplines; mainly movies. Being it for merchandising or publicity benefits, or whatever other reasons; I was also asked. That is what I am doing here. I moved to Los Angeles because of a film to be done due next year. I thought that it'd be emotionally unstable for both me and my child to be, either flying back and forth, or me leaving and he staying. I bought this house because I fell in love with it and it will provide a warm home to my small family."

I hear the polyphonic sound of my mobile phone and getting up from my previous position on the plush carpet while taking both diary and pen with me, I go in search of the device. Looking at the caller ID and flipping it open I receive the call with genuine happiness.

"Hello darling! How are you?" I ask in my acquired, over the years, British accent.

"Greetings from London my dear. Everything is fine, what about you? How's Eriol?" Asked dear William with his enchanting, aristocratic voice.

"So it is here! We are both fine, preparing ourselves for delicious scoops of vanilla and almonds ice cream!" I exclaim rather childishly and giggle at his hearty laugh.

"I see you have not changed a bit. That's good to know," he makes a pause after his voice puts on a sad tone, "listen, we'll be visiting America for a week and thought that maybe I could drop by?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Why of course William, dear! Besides, I can not say _no_ to a prince, now, can I?" Giggling merrily at our old antics, "just make sure to tell me exactly when are you arriving okay? So I can cook the sushi you love so much!" Smiling at his fondness of Asian cuisine after he tasted Daidouji's home made sushi.

"I can't wait! I'll call you back in a couple of days okay? Now I must go, Harry is calling for me like mad." He said hurriedly.

"No problem! Bye!" I said and after his farewells, the call ended.

Looking down at the floor and feeling my pained elbows I decided that it was safer to continue my entry on the coffee table.

"I just got a call from dear Will. The boy sure is a valuable jewel, not for his social status but for who he is. I know for sure that his mother, Diane, must be very proud of his little boy, now all a grown up. I remember that during one of my visits to London after Eriol's death, for matters concerning his heirloom, I was invited by him to a well-known restaurant. I was restless that night because I felt that something was different in him. Sometimes I hate this sixth-sense of mine, so keen, so accurate specially in those times when I rather drown myself in oblivion.

He proposed. To let him down was one of the most heart wrenching moments I've gone through so far. I simply could not take all that he so kindly offered to me. It might sound corny, but he literally meant both the sky and stars. He wanted me to marry him, even after I told him about my pregnancy. He didn't turn his back on me and I appreciate it as one of my most valuable gifts. It's also good and lifting to know that somebody cares for you to that point in that way. No matter how good, tempting or nice it sounded, I could not get myself to accept it. First, because I am still very much in love with Eriol and it would not be fair to William; and second, because to marry a pregnant woman is not something that the royalty and vassals would take very nicely. They didn't deserve that. I won't say that I'm not enough for him because I do not think that someone can not be worthy or good enough for someone; but those were not the best of the circumstances.

He understood. I could not have expected less of him. We are now in a best-friend basis.

I think that I already filled you in, dear journal, with everything that happened on the last six years. I don not think that I will be writing more in these pages. I thank you for all your patience, silent comfort and encouragement. I promise to come back to you if the need arises.

Truly yours,

Daidouji Tomoyo."

Taking a last glimpse at the three and a half pages of neat manuscript, I close the book and make my way upstairs to change my clothes and prepare to go out for a while as promised. Climbing up the broad stairs I can hear Eriol's mirth and Spinel's chat. He is so good at baby-sitting! I do not know what would have become of me without dear ol' Spinel Sun.

Placing the diary under a neat pile of night clothing in my pajamas' drawer I sigh contentedly to then walk in into the huge closet. Picking up black, low-cut Capri jeans; a spotless, white spaghetti-strapped tank-top and white, stylish flip-flops I undress to then dress up again. Walking out I grab a black, thin, rubber band and tie up my hair in a high ponytail that comes in handy when dealing with children with a fetish for mommy's hair.

Taking a small bag in the style of a back-pack with all the essentials in it, and after placing on one of the Diesel shades I make my way towards my son's playground.

"Hello there! Are you ready to go?" I ask cheerfully and notice that he had already put on his shoes, with Spinel's help undoubtedly. "Coming with us Spinel?"

"Yes! We're going!" Exclaimed Eriol getting up on his small legs.

"Ara, ara Eriol-chan, what did I told you about not speaking for others?" I scolded him gently lifting him up in my arms and placing them in a way for him to sit comfortably on.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. Are you coming with us?" Looking down at the Sun Guardian who is currently in his true form.

"Yes, I am definitely coming!" He said jovially. Hanging around children takes its toll on you. He metamorphosed back into his smaller form and flew to perch himself on my left shoulder.

"Then, ice cream parlor, here we go!" I said feeling like a kid and bouncing down the hall and flight of stairs, lounge and everything until we were situated in the garage. Pressing the alarm button of the BMW 5 Series and after the doors were unlocked, I placed Eriol safely in the baby-seat on the leather back seat with Spinel close by. Getting in myself I revived the engine and turned on the radio.

Sitting in one of the many tables there were in the ice-cream parlor, with tree scoops of vanilla and almonds creamy delicacy (except for Spinel, that is) I reflect on my life. All in all I think that God has treated me kindly taking into account all the worse things that could have happened to me. It is true that my dearly beloved is not with me, but what if he somehow reincarnated in our child? That's a possibility for all I know. I don't know if I'll get myself to love any other man enough as to build a family together; though I highly doubt so. However, those thoughts do not worry me or make me sad. Right now, I could not care less, in all truthfulness.

All I want is to be the best mother ever and to be myself. Make all my loved ones happy will come naturally on the way.

* * *

**Owari**


	14. Notes to The Edited Version

**Notes to the Edited Version**

Dear readers,

Thank you for sticking with me during the whole thirteen chapters of this little fanfiction of mine. I decided to edit it because I found some horrible grammar and spelling mistakes that I believed robbed charm to the story. That, and because I'm a blind believer in perfection and would like to give to those reading my stories some quality material so they feel their time was not wasted on me.

This edition, however, has not dramatic changes. I only did some research and polished certain areas, like Eton College for example, to give it a more realistic atmosphere. I also did some research regarding their housing arrangements, touristic destinations and facts.

At the end of it, some of you might want to strangle me given the less-than-happy ending I gave it. And even if I could have changed it, in this edited version, the thought really did not cross my mind. Why? Because not all tales in real life have a happy ending. Another thing that prevented me from doing so was the review of a sensible someone who wrote that My Point of View last chapter had helped her see death in a whole new perspective, understanding it a bit better. And most of all, I thought that if I were to change it, then I would not be true to the story.

I am sure that there must be many mistakes still lurking around. But for now, this will do.

As you could tell, I put a lot of me into Tomoyo's character and in the overall feeling of the story. There are some scenes that really happened in real life; Tomoyo's overnight flu, for example.

I most sincerily hope that you enjoy this polished version of My Point of View.

I would greatly appreciate your comments so please do not hesitate to write a review.

Yours truly,

Dadouji Dana

27/03/2005


End file.
